


Surrey meets Smallville

by Dylan_Black, MeirhaBlack



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: Arthur Weasley you dog!, Dead Dark Lords, F/F, F/M, Other silliness, The Underground Floo Network, Vegas marriage, Who's Carol Padfoot?, Why you should never screw with the Yanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_Black/pseuds/Dylan_Black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeirhaBlack/pseuds/MeirhaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegas Marriage Challenge with a slight twist.  Harry wakes up after one too many soco and cokes married to a beautiful blonde woman who has a computer for a brain, a connection to one of the richest men on the planet and a weird affinity for Nena and Remy Zero.  Good thing he likes her, because this is definitely one of those til death do us part marriages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Smallville. I'm just playing in J. K. Rowling's and DC Entertainment's sand boxes. Other characters likely belong to either DC Comics or J. K. Rowling as I didn't make them up. The usual for my stories are likely to be in here as well. You know, naughty language, bad behavior, people acting like people and not some cardboard cut out. Just the kind of stuff you expect to see from me. Read at your own risk.

Chapter 1

“It started off ‘Hey cutie, where’re you from?’ and ended up ‘Oh no, what have I done?’”  
Carrie Underwood, Last Name 

Harry slowly surfaced from the depths of sleep as a squeaking sound pierced his consciousness. His first waking thought was that his mouth felt like it was packed with cotton. Cotton soaked in dragon dung. He wasn’t sure how he knew this was what dragon dung tasted like but that’s what came to mind. He also smelled the color green. Again, he wasn’t sure how he could smell a color, but knew he did not like green. It was about this time that the thought ran through his mind, “I could kill Sirius…if it didn’t require movement.” He then began to take stock of the physical aspects of his body to be sure he was still intact. It was during this inspection that he realized that he was in a very comfortable bed with really great sheets. Sheets that he could feel all over his body.

“WHAT THE HELL?!?!?” Harry shouted as he jerked into a sitting position. This is what the Marauders would call a rookie mistake. As soon as he moved everything hurt. The shout was soon followed by a pain filled groan as he gripped the sides of his head to keep his brain from falling out. This was definitely all Sirius “I’m going to fucking kill my godfather” Black’s fault.

Harry’s reasoning for this was really quite straight forward. If Sirius hadn’t convinced Tonks and Kingsley to help him fake his death at Hogsmead then Sirius’ will wouldn’t have been activated. If Sirius’ will had not been activated Harry would not have been emancipated. While this is, on the surface, a good thing because it got him away from Dumbledore, it was a bad thing because it stipulated that Harry had to go to Las Vegas for a week with Remus and Hestia Jones as “responsible adult supervision”. This of course is negated by the fact that not only did Hestia get him his fake ID, she also introduced him to the wonderful tasting drink called SoCo and Coke. If he had not tasted that first drink he’d likely not have had the twelve he remembered before he lost count. In fact the only things he could remember with any certainty were red ribbons and an Elvis impersonator.

As he tried to figure out how Elvis fit into the events of the previous evening Harry felt the bed shift. Certain that he had not moved, because Merlin was that an idiotic idea, he surmised that he wasn’t alone. Praying to whatever deity that might be looking down on his pathetic arse that this person was a woman and at least moderately attractive, he slowly turned to the other side of the bed. What he found was a vaguely feminine shaped lump in the sheets with a few blond hairs poking out near the top. As he tugged the sheet down he saw that she was indeed blonde, seemed fairly petite and from what he could see of her face, cute too.

As the sheet let in more light than her head seemed willing to accept, she curled up in a tight ball with her face hidden in her arms. After a muffled groan Harry heard, “No mas, Jose, no mas! You win. Quit kicking my fanny.”

Harry looked around as quickly as his throbbing head would allow to see if they had brought this Jose back with them as well. Not finding anyone else, he sighed with relief only to realize a second later that this was not his room and he had no idea where he was. He turned back to the woman to see if he could get her name to surface through the fog in his brain when he saw the wedding ring on her finger. “Shite,” he thought to himself. “Not only have I slept with a strange woman, she’s married, too!” When she seemed to be trying to uncurl herself and join him in wakefulness, he asked the one question that, at the moment, seemed most important. “Um, Jose wouldn’t happen to be your husband, would he?”

“HUSBAND?!?!? Ow, bad move,” she exclaimed, adopting the same pose Harry had used just moments earlier. “I’m gonna kill Lois,” she mumbled. “Um, no, I’m not married. Why would you ask that?”

Harry slowly reached out and took her left hand gently in his and held it up in front of her eyes so she could see the ring on her third finger. In so doing this, he noticed the matching gold band on the third finger of his left hand. “Bloody hell,” he said softly. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand and noticed a piece of very decorated paper lying underneath them. When he could read the three words across the top, his stomach decided it was tired of being ignored in this session of torture Harry and reversed gears. He leaped from the bed towards a door that he hoped fervently led to the bathroom and slammed through it just as the paper landed face up in front of the young woman.

LVLVLVLV

Celebrate graduation, Lois said. Let’s go to Vegas, Lois said. What’s wrong with one drink? Chloe was starting to understand the term ten rounds with Jose Cuervo. Now she had woken up in a strange bed, naked, with an equally strange but cute boy, that she had some how married if their rings were any indication. On the bright side, this did explain the memory of her walking down an aisle, stark naked with red ribbons in her hair towards an Elvis impersonator. She sighed and picked up the document. It seemed to be in order. It was dated and notarized and even had the official state seal. One phrase on the bottom of the sheet gave her a glimmer of hope that this was all just a bad joke. A joke that she would obviously have to kill Lois for, but a joke none the less.

She carefully made her way into the bathroom where her “husband” was praying to the porcelain goddess and offering up the remainder of his meal from the previous evening. Kneeling down next to him, she gently rubbed his back before filling a glass with water and wetting a wash cloth. Well having a borderline alcoholic for a cousin seems to have had one advantage at least, she mentally mused while rubbing the now dry heaving boy’s head and offering him the glass of water. “Sip don’t gulp. And use the first mouthful to wash your mouth out.”

The boy nodded and did as she said before responding. “Thanks. It seems my body doesn’t appreciate Southern Comfort. Or maybe it was the Coke.”

Chloe smiled tiredly. “It was trading tequila shots with my cousin for me. On the bright side, I think this was just a big practical joke on my cousin’s part. There is this line on the marriage license that sorta screams forgery to me.”

The boy leaned back against the tiled wall, seeming to enjoy the cool feeling of the tile against his back and obviously unaware of the view he was giving Chloe at the moment. “No offense, but I think that’d be a good thing for both of us. I mean you’re quite pretty and seem very nice, but you’d likely not want to get involved with my mess of a life.”

Chloe chuckled. “Well let me assure you that my life is no bed of roses either. And may I state for the record that you’re not that bad yourself.”

The boy blushed and seemed to suddenly remember his state of undress as he tried to cover himself up. “Erm, thanks. So what was the line that made you sure this was a hoax?”

“Well it’s this line that states, and I quote, ‘This bonding is witnessed and approved by the High Warlocks Council of the American Confederation of Wizards.’” She then handed over the paper so that he could see it. “I mean, have you ever heard of anything so ridiculous?”

The boy looked at the paper and groaned before he looked back up at her. The next words seemed to pull everything she was certain of in the world out from beneath her. “Oh buggering hell, you’re a Muggle.”

LVLVLVLV

“Let me get this straight,” Amelia calmly replied as she was pinching the bridge of her nose. To all outside appearances, it looked as if she was fighting of a massive headache. In reality she was desperately trying to keep a straight face while Cornelius Fudge was in her office. Before her were the three Aurors that had been involved in the ‘Sirius Black incident’ as it was being called. Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks were calm and facing forward while Auror Dawlish was fidgeting terribly and Cornelius looked ready to blow a gasket.

She took a breath and began. “According to the report, Auror Shacklebolt received word that Sirius Black had been spotted in Hogsmead village. Seeing as we are still recovering from the debacle at the Tri-wizard tournament and the fact that Dementors seem to enjoy attacking one Harry James Potter, Auror Shacklebolt was unable to get Dementors to track Black down. He therefore collected Aurors Tonks and Dawlish to go with him. Am I correct so far?”

“Yes Madam Bones,” Auror Shacklebolt responded with a surprisingly even tone.

She nodded and continued through the report. “Once in the village, Black led the Aurors on a chase that went through the gathered students out for Hogsmead weekend passes. In the ensuing battle, Professor Severus Snape and ‘High Inquisitor’ Umbridge joined in the battle on the side of the Aurors.”

“Actually Madam Bones,” Auror Tonks spoke up, “Only Professor Snape assisted. Madam Umbridge um… shouted out directions in an authoritative manner and … I’m sorry, I don’t know how to say this in a diplomatic way, hid behind a blond Slytherin student.”

“Blond Slytherin Student!” Fudge squawked, the red in his face suddenly draining.

“One Draco Malfoy,” Auror Shacklebolt supplied. “That was until the boy fainted.”

Amelia was barely able to cover her snicker with a cough, thankful that Cornelius was too preoccupied worrying about his ‘political capital’ disappearing to notice. “Right, continuing on. Black was then able to summon Umbridge to him and use her as a shield to block several stunners before transfiguring her into a beach ball and banishing her towards Auror Dawlish. Auror Dawlish’s instant reaction was to… Care to explain what I’m seeing here Dawlish.”

“I-I was caught up in the heat of the moment and reacted to something being banished towards me,” the Auror responded with only a slight stutter.

“With a reductor,” Amelia added.

“Y-yes,” the Auror responded nervously.

“In a crowded area, with children all around.”

“Y-yes,”

“Children who could have been seriously injured if you had struck something that had produced shrapnel. You are lucky that there was only the accidental death of Undersecretary Umbridge.” Amelia looked at the Auror coldly for a full five count before responding further. “Turn in your badge and your robes. I will pass on the file for consideration of criminal prosecution to the Wizengamot. Regardless, I will not allow your incompetence to endanger any other Aurors. Get out.”

After Dawlish had complied and left, Amelia returned to Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks. “Continuing on, Black then ran through the town to the infamous Shrieking Shack, where Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks, with the assistance of Professor Snape were able to corner him. Professor Snape was hit with a modified bludgeoning hex that has likely made him incapable of having children and was sent sailing out of the second floor window. Auror Tonks was likewise thrown from the building by having an illegal portkey banished at her, but only found herself in the Hogs Head Pub a couple blocks away. Auror Shacklebolt was injured when Black in a fit of desperation let loose a fiendfyre that also apparently killed the head of House Black and burned the shack to cinders. Did I leave anything out?”

Auror Shacklebolt sighed. “From the event, no. However, the events a few days later that put several things in perspective would preclude any of us from looking good.”

Amelia scowled at Cornelius and opened the supplementary report. “Ah yes, the investigation into the Dementors and the Black affair. The findings were as follows. First, one Dolores Jane Umbridge was recorded as sending two Dementors to Surrey in order to take care of a ‘situation’ under the authority of Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. Second, this was a common enough occurrence that the paperwork was pre-signed and waiting for Undersecretary Umbridge when she arrived at Azkaban prison on July 31st.

“Third, an order to destroy all such orders was intercepted by Madam Amelia Bones after the illegal use of Underage Magic trial concerning one Harry James Potter. A trial I might add that was unique in the Wizengamot’s entire history as it is not a high crime to use magic in front of Muggles.” Amelia paused to again glare at Cornelius. “Fourth, a records search proved that Sirius Black had not been given a trial and was therefore being held illegally under the authority of the Minister of Magic and previous Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, one Albus Dumbledore. It is here that I note that Minister Fudge has recently been asserting that former Chief Warlock Dumbledore was trying to usurp the power of the Ministry.”

One could hear a pin drop in the room as Amelia turned the page of the report. “Fifth, in the same records search it was found that the Potter wills had been sealed illegally by then Minister Bagnold and Chief Warlock Dumbledore. The witnesses of the order were one Dolores Umbridge and then Undersecretary Cornelius Fudge. When the wills were unsealed, it was revealed that Sirius Black was the godfather of one Harry James Potter and that the crime of betraying the Potters to Voldemort was at least impossible due to the magical oaths a godfather takes to protect the child. 

“Sixth, since Sirius Black’s wand was still in custody, it was tested for spell use and found to have only stunners and a location charm to have been used. When the arresting Auror, one John Dawlish, was questioned as to why he hadn’t done the inspection when he detained Black, the response was quote ‘too much paperwork.’”

Amelia closed the file and looked at both Aurors. “In spite of the findings, the two of you have done your jobs admirably. I will do everything in my power to make sure that none of the negative information in this inquest falls upon you. For now, please wait outside until you are called.” She waited until the two Aurors stepped outside and closed the door before turning on Cornelius. “You really stepped in it this time, Neil.”

Cornelius nervously rubbed his hands together. “How are we going to clean this up? The ministry will be in ruins.”

Amelia arched an eyebrow. “The Ministry? No Cornelius, not the Ministry. Only the Minister and a few key supporters. And I have to thank Sirius Black’s will for the first step in that.” She flopped a copy of the Black will in front of him. “The Malfoy and LeStrange marriages were annulled and their dowries recalled before casting Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black and Draco Malfoy out of the family. Lucius also had all loans from House Black recalled with interest by the new Head of House Black, one Harry James Potter.” Amelia had to once again fight to keep her composure as Cornelius turned a very unbecoming shade of avocado. 

“Lord Potter also went about calling in any and all debts to either house due immediately in order to get his house in order. This has resulted in the bankruptcy of houses Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Flint, Prince, McNair, Dolohov, Rookwood, Avery, Malfoy, Ogden, and Yaxley. On the bright side for Lord Potter, he was able to retain controlling shares of the Daily Prophet and have a general housecleaning of the muckrakers that reported for it. He also gained control of Ogden’s distillery but unfortunately isn’t legally allowed to operate it due to his age.

“Unfortunately for you, all of those individuals were most of your key supporters and the few you would have had left have been alienated by the recent feud you have been involved in with Dumbledore. Since Dumbledore has been ousted, Crouch and Umbridge are dead and Bagnold moved to Spain, you are left holding the bag. In short, the only way for you to get out of this is to resign, Neil.”

Cornelius was truly looking ill now. He stood rather formally and nodded. “Very well, I will prepare a press conference for the end of the week and-” he stopped when he saw Amelia shake her head.

“You misunderstand me Neil,” she said in a low voice. “The only way you’ll escape taking Sirius Black’s place at Azkaban is for you to walk up to your offices escorted by the two Aurors outside, clean out your desk and be escorted out by the end of the day. It is either that or they are to escort you to a holding cell to await trial. That is all Chief Witch Augusta Longbottom will allow.” 

Cornelius looked positively destroyed now. “Perhaps you could simply have the Aurors escort me to an international portkey station after I’ve cleared my office. I doubt I would last long here in Britain after everything. Perhaps New Zealand will accept a down on their luck ex-Minister.”

Amelia afforded him a sympathetic smile before calling Kingsley and Tonks back in. “Aurors, please escort Minister Fudge to his office so he may collect his personal effects. When he is done, you will escort him to the West End International Portkey Station and see him out of the country. When you are finished, please report back to me personally.”

She waited for the three to leave and the door to close before she let out an exalted whoop of joy. In the span of a few weeks, she had been divested of sixty-five percent of the corruption in the ministry. People that she had been incapable of removing or arresting had been bankrupted and forced to flee their “dead” master’s wrath. The Wizengamot was about to induct its first Muggleborn members in three hundred years so they would be able to hold a quorum, thus giving a long neglected population a voice in their government as well as many very qualified Muggleborns having to fill vacated seats within the Ministry itself. 

Amelia opened her bottom desk drawer and pulled out a well-aged bottle of scotch. She was certain if she were a few years younger she’d offer to have Potter’s baby for all the good he’d been able to do in the last couple weeks and was in the process of considering an offer of her niece Susan when the international notification system chimed and spat out a document. She was very happy she hadn’t started on the scotch when she read the document. It would have been a poor use of the aged liquor to be spit halfway across the room.

“So Potter’s married,” she said with a sigh. “Well this is going to make quite a few people peeved. And Susan would have looked so nice in white. Well, there’s always the Longbottom boy.”

LVLVLVLV 

The remaining Death Eaters were gathered around their master in a quandary. They were literally stuck between whether they should flee their master’s wrath that was assured when he awoke or stay and survive while those who ran would be hunted down and killed. They still did not know what to make of his sudden seizure and collapse in the middle of punishing Nott for the loss of the man’s fortune. An equal mystery was the utterance of the name “Sullivan” before he became completely unresponsive. 

The scene was made even more terrifying as the Dark Lord’s familiar seemed to go into frenzy and bit itself to death. Two Death Eaters lost their lives trying to calm the snake before it was universally decided to let the damned thing kill itself. 

If any of them had realized what had actually happened, they would have collectively run for the hills. As it stood, they were unaware that Voldemort had been pulled in as an unwilling witness to the bonding of one Harold James Potter and one Chloe Elizabeth Sullivan. When he tried to interfere with the bond both he and the far from sober Chloe were pulled into a mindscape to settle their differences.

Though the event only took one and a half seconds, something that could be easily passed off as a drunken pause by Chloe (which it was at the time), for the former Dark Lord Voldemort it was an eternity that he was being forced to relive as his now magically depleted and failing body along with all his equally depleted horcruxes each began to fail one by one. 

What happened went something like this…

The Dark Lord found himself in what appeared to be a Muggle barn with the young blonde woman the Potter brat was about to wed sitting in an overstuffed chair. He had to concede that she was rather attractively dressed, but this did nothing to explain why he was dealing with her and not the Potter brat. “And who might you be?” she asked as she looked up at him sardonically.

“I am Lord Voldemort!” he declared with a sneer.

“Then why does your name tag say Tom Marvolo Riddle…wait, I get it. An anagram. Clever I guess.” She continued to eye him with an air of amused annoyance as she seemed to make herself more comfortable. “Now Tom, could you please tell me why you are ruining my dream wedding with your annoying and completely unwanted presence?”

Voldemort was too busy trying to figure out how a name tag appeared on his chest to catch either the sarcasm in the woman’s voice or the annoyance before the words dream wedding entered in his head. “Wait, you have dreamed of this travesty?”

The woman actually grinned at this. “Yup. Be married bare ass naked in Vegas in front of an Elvis impersonator with red ribbons in my hair and Ninety-nine Luftballoons playing us out of the chapel. I figured if anyone ever agreed to all that then it had to be love.”

“You are mad,” Voldemort stated.

“This coming from the guy wearing a dress. Now, why are you trying to interrupt mine and Harry’s happy day?”

“All that Potter cherishes I will take away,” he answered casually. “Just as I had with his parents, I will kill everything he ever cared for.”

The woman frowned at the man’s casual admission. “So you killed Harry’s parents.”

“Yes,” the Dark Lord replied with a smile.

“And you intend to kill me.”

“I will kill you,” he corrected.

The woman stood and dusted herself off. “Actually, I don’t think you’ll have the chance. See, we’re in my mind and I have been quietly tracing back to just where you came from. Now I admit that I’m pretty much three sheets to the wind and in a fair fight you’d likely mop the floor with me, but I learned a long time ago from my uncle the general to not ever fight fair if you can help it. So, I found the energy that you and Harry have in common and pulled it all into my body…well I’m in the process of pulling it into my body. It should actually take a week for it to complete. As for you Tom, you’re going to go back to your body now and feel all your vaunted power being ripped out of you by a normal little nobody named Chloe Sullivan.”

The Dark Lord then felt himself being forcibly removed from someone he attempted to possess for the first time in his entire existence. He also felt his connection to the Potter brat completely disappear quickly followed by Nagini’s sudden and violent demise. Over the next several hours, he felt the destruction of his other Horcruxes: first the diadem, followed by the cup then the locket. Only the ring remained and it was only holding on due to the strange energies that filled it before he had turned it into a Horcrux. Soon however, it would be gone as well. The Sullivan woman had said a week and the Dark Lord was certain by now she had over-estimated. 

Strangely, he now wished for what he had so long feared. He wondered if Dumbledore would have appreciated the irony.

LVLVLVLV

Albus Dumbledore was currently in no position to appreciate anything. Years of subtle planning and hard work flushed down the drain with little to no hope of salvation. If it hadn’t been for the goblins threatening all-out war on the wizarding world, he never would have let that brat go to the will reading. 

As it was, the one Marauder he was never able to control had somehow gotten out of his pris- er seclusion for his own safety and made his way to Gringotts to have his will changed. He had also managed to get the Goblins and the Ministry to both demand the unsealing of the Potter wills. From there everything went pear-shaped for the aging headmaster.

He had it all laid out in a nice orderly pattern. First, get rid of unsuitable influences, namely two unstable Marauders and their equally boisterous heirs apparent the Weasley twins. Then a couple final tests to prove that he was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good and then once all of Tom’s foolish little attempts at immortality are taken care of, both he and Tom can rebuild the wizarding world like it should be. Of course, he’d also get Gellert out of prison. Surely his old love would have mended his ways by now.

But that was all to shite thanks to Sirius Black. And now he had to find Harry. In America, with its eight separate magical governments. Each equally unwilling to allow Albus Dumbledore access to their national borders without a series of embarrassing strip searches. And just why does a portkey trip to Las Vegas get rerouted to Miami, Atlanta, New Orleans, New York, Chicago, Seattle, and Los Angeles before arriving to his destination? And why on Earth would he need to be strip and cavity searched in every city? He groaned as the New York inspector also insisted on a test to make sure he wasn’t under the influence of any controlled or illicit potions and informed him that it would be 48 hours before they had the results back and he would be allowed to continue.

Had the aged headmaster bothered to think about it beyond his current state of inconvenience, he would have remembered that it was his own personal campaigning that kept the confederation of eight separate magical governments of North America from joining the ICW. Of course if they had joined the ICW he would have had to share the credit for the defeat of Grindenwald. Yes, it was he who personally defeated Grindenwald but it was the seven American Coalition hit wizards that got him to the duel. What was their thanks for such a feat? A pat on the back and a demand that they come back under British authority. Their response was made in what could only be considered true American style: they laughed in his face and set about making their own council.

LVLVLVLV

“So let me get this straight,” Chloe responded pulling her robe tighter around herself. “There is a whole world of people who do what I would consider magic that cut themselves off from the rest of the world and you’re one of these people.”

Harry adjusted his own hotel supplied robe and chuckled nervously. “Um, yeah.”

“And there’s a statute of secrecy that keeps you from telling about magic,” she continued in an oddly comforting, Hermione-ish sort of way.

“Well, it’s strictly enforced back in Britain,” he responded. “But I seem to recall Remus saying that here it’s more ‘not in front of the kids’ and ‘don’t get caught’.”

“Remus, your…chaperone? The one that gave you the drinks?”

“Oh no, that was Hestia. She’s also the one who got me the ID that says I’m 21. Remus is somewhat more responsible,” he said with a crooked grin.

Chloe quirked a bit of a smile. “And was there some way for you to communicate if you were to get separated?”

“Yeah, we had our mirrors-the mirror! Where are my pants?” Harry shot up off the bed and began frantically searching the room, eventually coming up with a small, silver compact. He quickly opened it up and called out, “Moony!”

He was soon rewarded with Remus’ voice answering back, “Harry, thank Merlin! Are you ok?”

“I’m fine, for the most part,” Harry responded. “I seem to have gotten married.” He then picked up a piece of paper and looked at it. “And to have won enough at the Bellagio to have my room comped for the rest of the week.”

“Wow, good job-wait, what? Married?” Remus exclaimed when he finally clued in to what Harry had said.

“Um, yeah,” Harry said, nervous again. “At Elvis’ Magical Graceland Wedding Chapel.”

“That’s ok. Everything will be fine as long as it wasn’t a bonding,” Remus said trying to be reassuring.

Harry glanced down at the certificate in his hand. “Underneath the large heading that says certificate of marriage it says ‘and magical bonding’.”

“Oh Harry,” Remus sighed. “Is there a seal in one corner that has the initials ACW on it?”

“Yep and also one that says it’s the official seal of the state of Nevada,” Harry told him as he examined the paper closer. “That sounds pretty permanent, huh.”

“I hope she’s cute, Harry.”

Harry glanced back at Chloe who was watching from the bed. “More than, Remus. She’s beautiful. I’ve decided we need to celebrate. Why don’t we meet you guys for breakfast?”

Remus chuckled on his end. “Harry, it’s two in the afternoon.”

“Ok, lunch then. I’m flexible.”

From behind Harry Remus picked up the sound of a feminine response to Harry’s comment. “Yes, yes he is.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead Dark Lords, Playboy Millionaires, and consequences for Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Chapter 2

“You’re looking for a hero, but it’s just my old tattoo. Tonight I swear I’d sell my soul to be a hero to you.”  
Bon Jovi, Superman Tonight

“So the mirror wasn’t proof enough,” Harry commented as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator dressed in slacks and a button up shirt. 

Chloe snorted as she tried to smooth out her dress. “Please, you can do that with some circuits. Heck, even some phones are capable of it now.”

“And the fact I was able to transfigure your party dress into something more presentable for lunch?”

Chloe smirked. “Just some slight-of-hand and presenting me with the dress that Lois left you to seal the joke.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully, “Ah yes, the cousin I have yet to meet and could not begin to tell you what she looks like. How could I forget? Don’t you think you are reaching a bit here, Chloe?”

Chloe shook her head. “You don’t know the lengths Lois will go to for a prank.”

Just then the elevator door opened and the duo found themselves behind a group of five gunmen holding three gentlemen at gunpoint. One gentleman in particular looked very familiar to Chloe. “Lex?”

Chloe’s voice of course got the gunmen’s attention and one spun around and shouted, “Bad call girly,” before firing a shot at her. Chloe was preparing to have her life flash before her eyes when she saw the bullet stop mid-air.

“Now that was uncalled for,” responded Harry in a too calm voice. No sooner were the words out of his mouth than the bullet retraced its trajectory and jammed into the barrel. Chloe looked at her husband and saw that his eyes were glowing slightly as he began to stalk out of the elevator. His wand slipped into his hand just before he began to move it like a conductor’s baton. “Let’s see if we can teach you lot some manners. Wingardium Leviosa!”

The five gunmen were instantly swept off their feet and being jostled around by their own personal windstorm. A windstorm that seemed to be directed by a very irate (dare Chloe think it?) wizard protecting his wife. This was made even more evident by the fact that the gunmen were being repeatedly bashed into the wall next to the elevator. 

“Lesson one,” Harry continued in his too calm voice, “the proper way to address a lady when you first meet them is ‘How do you do?’ not with some snide remark. You should also never refer to a lady as ‘girly’. That is just rude. And you should also not SHOOT AT A WIZARD’S WIFE WHEN HE’S STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO HER!” As the last words came out of him, Harry was losing what self-control he had managed to muster and actually sent one of the gunmen through the wall. Incidentally, it did happen to be the gunman that had shot at Chloe.

Instinctively, Chloe wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him close to her. “Harry, it’s alright. Please calm down. They’re taken care of.”

Harry seethed a bit before relenting, letting the now unconscious gunmen fall to the ground just before hotel security and the police arrived. As Harry came to his senses, He noticed the trio of men still in the hall: a raven haired man, a blonde, and a bald man that Chloe had identified as “Lex”. 

He instantly knew that he had at least three issues to deal with in the immediate future. First, these three had all seen him do magic. Second, Chloe knew at least one of them. And finally third, just by judging the suits all three were wearing Harry knew them to be at least moderately wealthy. I mean really, just how loaded does one have to be to seem casual in an Armani?

It was the dark haired man that spoke first once the police had taken the gunmen away. “Well, it’s not every day you get saved by a wizard.”

“If you’re working here I’d definitely pay to see the rest of the show,” the blonde quipped.

“Chloe, what are you doing here? And what is this about you being a wizard’s wife?” Lex asked the now shell-shocked young woman.

Chloe looked up from where she was still wrapped in Harry’s arms. “Um, Lois brought me here for graduation and the rest is kind of a long story better told somewhere more private…like back in Smallville.”

Lex groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I really don’t have time for this. I’m supposed to be trying to arrange a meeting with an H. J. Potter. I’m told he nearly broke the bank here and has been comped for the week.”

Harry grinned. “That’d be me. Harry Potter, pleased to meet you,” Harry said as he stuck out his hand.

“You’re kidding,” the blonde muttered.

The dark haired man chuckled. “That explains why my people couldn’t find much on him. We don’t have that many contacts in the wizarding world.”

Harry looked confused. “And why would you have contacts in the wizarding world?” He was relieved that they seemed to be already in the know because he wasn’t very confident in his obliviating abilities. Still, he was sure there was information he was missing that was pretty important. Fortunately the blonde decided to provide that information.

“The ACW is a little more lenient with wizard/non-magical relations than the ICW. All three of our companies have magical divisions. I’m Oliver Queen of Queen Industries, by the way. Pleased to meet you,” he explained, sticking out his hand to Harry. As Harry shook Ollie’s hand he continued. “The gentleman to my right is Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises and Chloe’s friend is Lex Luthor of Luthorcorp.”

Harry shook the other men’s hands as well. “I would really love to stay and chat but we’re running late for a previous engagement. Is there someway we could arrange a meeting for tomorrow?”

“Since I already have Lex’s number, if I could get one for Mr. Queen and Mr. Wayne we could call you in the morning,” Chloe offered.

Harry looked down at her wondering why she would have this Lex Luthor’s number but decided to let it go until later.

While Chloe was entering their information in her phone Lex smirked at her. “I’m really interested in hearing the story of how you met Mr. Potter, Chloe. And I’m even more interested in what you’re going to tell Clark when you get back to Smallville.”

Chloe winced a bit at the mention of Clark. Harry raised an eyebrow at her. “Clark?”

She smiled at him nervously. “Just a really good friend from high school. I’m sure you’ll like each other. I hope.” The last part was nearly inaudible, but Harry caught it.

As they walked away from the group and towards the restaurant Chloe looked up at him. “Everything you told me in the room was true.”

Harry nodded his head. “Yeah. That’s sort of why I need Remus to help figure all this out.” He looked down at her dress and frowned. “Maybe we should stop and buy us some new clothes. I’m not entirely sure how long the transformations will last.”

LVLVLV

Lois woke up with a blinding headache and could hear someone talking softly on the other side of the room. She tried to make out the conversation and a part of her hoped that it wasn’t someone trying to sell her in an underground sex ring. She was able to make out the words “Ma” and “she’s safe” followed by “haven’t found Chloe yet” before she groaned and put her head back down on the pillow. Of all the people to find her in this condition, it had to be Smallville. She really wasn’t quite sure how he’d found out she and Chloe had went to Vegas, and she really didn’t want to think about why she was wearing his shirt, but she knew she had to piece together the events of last night. The only things that were really clear in her head were trading shots with Chloe, a charming young man with dark hair and bright green eyes, Elvis, red ribbons, and someone playing “99 Luftballoons.”

Lois wanted to snicker at the random train of thoughts her brain had taken. It was almost like the crazy wedding idea that Chloe came up with when they were little. Humor quickly gave way to horror as the fog began to lift from her alcohol soaked brain. “Oh hell!” she said as she sat straight up. “Chloe got married!”

LVLVLVLV

Remus sat the marriage certificate down on the table and looked up at Harry. “Well pup, looks like you’re married. This definitely makes things interesting to say the least.”

“I blame Hestia,” Harry growled.

“What?!?” Hestia squawked. “Why me?”

Harry smirked at her. “You’re the one who got me the fake ID and then introduced me to SoCo and Coke. Plus, Sirius isn’t here.”

“Can we skip ahead to the part where Harry is a person of interest to three of the richest men in America?” Chloe asked sweetly.

Harry winced. “I was going to try and ease into that one.”

Remus looked between the two. “I think I’m going to need a little more information.”

Harry and Chloe proceeded to tell Remus and Hestia about their adventure on the way to the restaurant. Chloe finished up by saying, “Basically, numbers three, four and five on the five richest men in America list are looking to talk to Harry. And knowing Lex, I doubt it’s to compare tea.”

Remus shrugged. “Probably has something to do with the stocks he just inherited. Lily’s idea really. James and Sirius had just piddled around with their money until she took them and the Goblins to task.”

“Wait,” Harry responded, “the Goblins?”

“Harry, your mother was one of the five people in history that the Goblins truly feared. She threatened to take all the galleons in James’ vault and melt them down to sell for bouillon if she didn’t get the exchange rate she wanted.” Remus grinned in remembrance. “In the end she had negotiated them to a compromise. She had the Potter exchange rate set to the current price of gold in British pounds but let them have a six percent handling fee.”

Harry looked thoughtful. “So that’s why Griphook looked nervous when I asked to exchange galleons to pounds.”

Remus chuckled. “After that she introduced James and Sirius to her father’s profession, the stock market. Both of them were amused that Muggles would pay so much for little pieces of paper so James bought some, then Sirius bought some. Meanwhile, Lily bought a lot. When the first dividend checks arrived I thought James was going to pass out. Suddenly those little pieces of paper were fascinating instead of just amusing. Before they went into hiding they put all their stocks into a trust for Harry handled by Barclays.”

“Barclays? Barclays of London?” Harry asked in stunned disbelief. “I have a Barclays account? Even the Goblins have to use the Bank of London.”

“Well, Lily said it was a good bank. It’s where her father worked,” Remus explained. “And you couldn’t access it until you were of age. Since you’re emancipated I guess that’s now.”

“Just one more thing on the Dursley’s list,” Harry mumbled. “I thought the emancipation was just in the wizarding world. Don’t I still need a guardian on the Muggle side of things?”

Remus grinned again. “Tonks was very persuasive in getting the Dursleys to sign your emancipation forms. Of course she neglected to tell them that it wouldn’t protect them from any legal ramifications for what they’d done to you.”

“Legal ramifications?” Chloe asked. “Harry, what did they do?”

Harry sighed. “It’s a long story. I promise to tell you what you want to know but now isn’t really the time.”

As if to punctuate the truthfulness of Harry’s statement, Chloe’s phone rang. When she looked down at the display she gasped and quickly answered. “Lois! Where are you? Are you ok?” There was a pause while presumably Lois spoke and Chloe’s face went from concerned to embarrassed. “Um, that’s not a conversation we need to have over the phone…What do you mean you and Clark? Where are you?..Clark’s here too?...Look, we’ll have dinner tonight…yes, I’m with Harry…There are some things we’re trying to straighten out…no, I’m not going to tell you where I’m at. I’ll call you and tell you where to meet us for dinner…yes, I’ll call in an hour. I’ll tell you up front, though, you better dress nice.” She hung up the phone with a huff. “That’s all I need. Let’s get back to trying to figure this whole thing out. Alright, so Harry has a few stocks in Luthorcorp, Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises. What are we talking here? Couple hundred shares total?”

Remus outright laughed at that. “At the last count that I can remember, and mind you this was sixteen years ago, it was at ten percent ownership…each.”

Chloe did a fine imitation of a goldfish for a few seconds before Harry decided to lighten the mood. “I take it that’s a lot?”

Chloe just looked at Harry. “You just passed all three of them on the list of the richest men in America. You’re third behind Bill Gates and Warren Buffett.”

“And we’re not even counting in the Microsoft stock yet,” Remus said casually.

Hestia, who had been listening quietly all this time decided to add in her two cents. Turning to Harry she said, “I know you just got married, but are you in the market for a mistress yet?”

“That’s not funny,” Harry ground out. “As if I wasn’t a big enough target already from the boy-who-lived tripe.”

Chloe looked at him confused. “Boy-who-lived?”

“Just another part of that long story,” Harry said. “So, where do we go from here?”

“At the risk of sounding opportunistic,” Remus began, “you may have done yourself a really big favor with this bonding, Harry.”

“How so?” asked Harry. “And remember to use small words so Hestia can keep up.”

“Hey!” Hestia protested.

“If I could continue,” Remus interrupted. “You’ve married a United States citizen. That, with your already abundant fame in our world and sizable bank accounts in both worlds, could help you get fast tracked into United States citizenship if you wished it.”

Harry grinned. “You mean I wouldn’t have to go back? And no one could make me? Are you sure the Americans would go for it?”

Remus gave Harry a wolfish smile. “The Americans would go for it just to piss off Albus Dumbledore. He blocked them from ICW membership. The fact that it’s Harry Potter that wants to get away from Britain is just icing on the cake.”

LVLVLVLV

Severus Snape limped in to see his master. The sight he was met with was not at all what he expected. Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew all knelt near the dais where sat a throne and what looked like a Dark Lord puppet with its strings cut. Not only did said Dark Lord look to be unconscious, he didn’t appear to be breathing either. Without pause Snape rushed forward and placed his hand on the Dark Lord’s chest. Moving his hand to just before his despised master’s face he felt no breath, just as he had felt no pulse. Schooling his face to a mask of concern he asked, “How long has our Lord been like this?”

“He collapsed about sixteen hours ago,” Peter whimpered.

“And none of you thought to move him or attempt to render some type of aid?”

“And where were you?” Rabastan snapped.

“In St. Mungos having my pelvis re-grown after Black shattered it,” Snape snapped back.

“Please tell us, Severus,” Bella whispered. “What is wrong with our Lord?”

Before Snape answered he slowly lifted the left sleeve of his robe, showing the absence of any mark. “It would appear that he is dead.”

LVLVLVLV

“Everything looks to be in order, Mr. Scott,” the teller said as she handed Sirius his boarding pass and passport. “Your flight to Las Vegas connecting through New York leaves in an hour. There is a lounge for first class near the boarding platform.”

“Why thank you,” Sirius responded politely before heading for the lounge. It really amazed him how accomplished Muggles were at changing one’s appearance. With nothing but some hair dye, a pair of glasses with tinted glass in the frames (just enough to mask his eye color) and a simply marvelous invention Nymphadora had introduced him to, spray on tanning, he was literally a new man. Sirius Black may have been hiding out in the Tonks’ basement that morning, but Alan Scott was currently on his way to join his godson in the fine pursuits of gambling, drinking and skirt chasing. It was somewhat of a concern having to send Remus and Hestia with him initially, but at the time it couldn’t be helped. Hopefully Remus hadn’t been too much of a stick in the mud and Harry had managed to have a little fun so far.

As he walked into the lounge he spotted a woman sitting at the bar. The brunette reminded Sirius of the one movie that Lily had dragged them all to see. The black and white picture had had them all enraptured and Lily had stated quite firmly that Casablanca was a classic. Sirius was quite certain that if this woman wasn’t the leading lady of that movie she was at least a direct descendant. Mustering his Gryffindor courage he made his way up to her.

“This must be the unluckiest day of my life,” Sirius said as he sat on the barstool beside her. “I’ve found myself in the presence of the most beautiful woman in the world and do not know her name.”

The woman cocked an eyebrow. “Does that line ever really work?”

Sirius smiled ruefully. “Can’t honestly say as this is the first time I’ve tried it. Please allow me to introduce myself. Alan Scott. And you are?”

The woman smirked. “Someone who doesn’t give her name to just any man she meets in an airport lounge.”

“Well, I can’t keep calling you Beautiful the entire time we’re together, can I?”

“While I’m sure it would be a boost to my ego, I guess you would get tired of it after a while,” she said with a smile.

Sirius returned the smile. “No, I don’t think I would.”

LVLVLVLV

“Lois will likely grab my hand and try to drag me out of here,” Chloe whispered to Harry as she sipped on her club soda. “Just remember that she means well and don’t bash her into a wall or anything.”

Harry chuckled as he played with his own glass. “I’ll keep that in mind. I also don’t normally react like that to a situation.”

“Well that’s good,” Chloe said with a smile.

“Normally I just stun people attacking me and kick them in the side.” At Chloe’s incredulous look he shrugged. “I go to a school where everyone is carrying around a potentially lethal weapon. I feel allowed to vent when someone is pointing one of them at me.”

Chloe cast an appraising eye at the wand strapped to Harry’s wrist. “I keep forgetting about the war you’re involved in.” she unconsciously took his hand and began to rub it. “It really isn’t fair to someone as nice as you.”

Harry pulled her hand gently to his lips. “First, I was really meaning the whole school thing right there. The war is mostly a shadow one right now; all plots and schemes and me getting myself as far away as possible from either side. Second, if Remus is right then I won’t even be involved in that by the end of the week. Now I believe the maitre de is escorting the other two of our party to the table.”

Chloe looked up to see Lois and Clark walking toward the table. As Chloe predicted, Lois didn’t spare a second before grabbing Chloe’s wrist and turning for the door. “Come on Chloe, we’re leaving.”

Chloe jerked her wrist out of Lois’ hand almost instantly. “No, we are going to sit and eat like civilized people or you will find yourself outside or worse.” 

“I hear that Las Vegas takes a rather dim view of unlawful detainment,” Harry calmly offered up to the two standing. At their confused looks he continued. “That is the legal term for kidnapping, which grabbing someone by their wrist and dragging them out of a crowded restaurant against their will would constitute. Now please sit before you make even more of a scene.”

As the two sheepishly sat down, Chloe looked at Harry and grinned. “Wow Harry, that was almost aristocratic of you.”

“I have to deal with arrogant snobs of all shapes at my school,” he responded back. “I find if I imitate Hermione and talk over their head, they tend to blink and either go away or at least shut up.” His calm face was soon replaced by a lopsided grin. “As for the posh sound of the words, I blame the accent. Any time we Brits use big words and try not to use any slang, everyone else thinks we’re bloody royalty.”

Chloe snickered at the look on Lois and Clarks face before introducing them. “Harry, I’d like you to meet my cousin Lois Lane and best friend Clark Kent. Lois, Clark, I’d like you to meet Harry Potter.”

“Your husband,” Lois snarked as she leveled a glare at Harry.

Harry glanced at Chloe briefly before clearing his throat. “So it would seem. I have a couple friends looking into issues at the moment that may give us some clarity in the situation. As we both were rather inebriated when we decided to tie the knot, we didn’t exactly get all the details at the time.”

Lois rolled her eyes. “It’s been less than twenty-four hours. Just go and get an annulment from the clerk of courts.”

Harry finally glared back. “Perhaps it would be better if I formally introduced myself: Lord Hadrian James Potter, Earl of Godricston.” He almost snorted at Lois’ sudden gob-smacked expression. “Perhaps now you can see that there may be more than a few issues going on? Trust me, no one was more surprised than I when my chaperones laid that one out for me less than two hours ago. As it stands, due to some issues that deal with my title and others that are just bloody stupid, we cannot just get a ‘simple annulment’ as you put it. Now, I suggest we eat and let that little bit of information process. Order whatever you like. Apparently, I can afford it.”

Lois kept her mouth shut save for eating through the rest of the meal, for which both Chloe and Clark seemed grateful. Harry could tell that she was still working some issues in her head when Clark finally asked what he was sure that Lois desperately wanted to. “So where is Godricston? I can’t honestly say I’ve ever heard of it.”

Harry smiled genially. “I’m not surprised. It was wiped out in the eleventh century. The title is mostly formal, but I do still have the peerage for what it’s worth. It’s one of those issues that my friends are looking into.”

Lois looked confused. “So, you’re like some English Lord?”

Harry shrugged. “I believe Remus said Scottish Lord to be precise. It really only has import to a very small population. I’d likely never use it.”

“But it causes issues.” Harry tried not to wince at Clark’s statement. He looked at Chloe for her approval and upon receiving her nod slipped out his wand and cast a quick muffliato. Seeing Clark’s eyes widen, he then placed the wand on the table. “Privacy precaution, and I ask that you two keep what I’m about to tell you to yourselves, primarily because no one would believe you if you tried to tell them. Also, there are people that would likely not take kindly to you knowing what I have to say. Lois, you’d be okay as you’re technically now family. Clark however would be fitted for a toe tag and a body bag. And yes, these people can make you look like a John Doe and make your parents forget they have a son.”

Lois blinked. “What are you talking about here? Mob? Military?”

Harry sighed knowing they were likely going to laugh like Chloe had. “Wizards.” He waited patiently while both Lois and Clark broke into laughter. After a few seconds he looked at Chloe.

“Go ahead,” she said with a sigh.

Harry picked up the wand and pointed it at Lois. “Vertovulpis.”

Clark instantly stopped laughing as Lois changed into a red fox. A quick finite had Lois back to normal, if a little disheveled. Clark just gaped at Harry.

“I take it that I’ve made my point,” Harry said with a smirk.

LVLVLVLV

Minerva was grumbling in Gaelic as she shifted through what seemed to be a mountain sized pile of paperwork on her desk. Albus had returned just two days before Easter break only to head off again to find the newly emancipated Lord Potter leaving her to fill the vacancies in Defense and Potions. She only hoped that the Potions position was a temporary fill. Florean Fortescue was popular with the students but somewhat of an eccentric when it came to brewing potions. And to top it all off, Sybil had decided this was her week to come down out of her tower and was wandering the halls predicting everyone’s “eminent demise”. The only bright spot was no one was questioning her about the High Inquisitors disappearance.

Suddenly her floo sprang to life. “Albus? Albus, are you there?” called out.

Minerva slammed her quill on the desktop. “Of all the gall!” she yelled out. “The old goat forwarded his floo to my office!” She took a moment to calm herself and answered the familiar voice. “How can I help you, Augusta? Albus is out of the castle.”

Augusta’s face hovering in the fire looked surprised. “Minerva, where is Albus?”

“Somewhere halfway around the world looking for Mr. Potter,” she said bitterly.

Augusta looked momentarily shocked. “Move aside, Minerva, we’re coming through.”

Minerva stepped back to allow the Dowager Longbottom admittance. “We?” she asked. Her question was answered when Amelia Bones stepped through the fire.

“And why exactly did he feel the need to go after Lord Potter?” Amelia shot back. “Especially after I expressly forbade him from having any association with Lord Potter until the whole Black scandal was sorted out?”

Minerva, feeling she was in the company of friends, snorted. “When did anything trivial like the word of the law ever prevent Albus from doing exactly what he wanted?”

Augusta looked ready to reap divine vengeance. “That manipulative, lying, self-important bastard! He is out of here by the end of the day! I want his personal things boxed up and out of the castle before sundown. Minerva, can I count on you to be interim Head until the board can meet?”

Minerva blinked. “Excuse me? Isn’t that a bit extreme?”

Amelia took over to allow Augusta to calm down. “Minerva, I don’t think you understand the gravity of the situation. Albus had Sirius Black illegally imprisoned so he could attempt to obtain custody of Mr. Potter. He then put Mr. Potter in an abusive situation and covered up the evidence of the abuse for fourteen years. We were on our way here to give him the option of a quiet retirement. He just blew that option.”

Augusta was calmer but no less impassioned. “His actions have him well on his way to the cell he left Black in all those years. Minerva, I use my authority as director of the board of governors to officially place you as interim headmistress and authorize control of the wards be transferred to you.”

Minerva felt the rush as the castle came alive for her. After seeing the house matrons out, she turned and called out to a couple of house elves. “Bangers, Mash.”

The two elves appeared in front of her. They were stockier than some of their counterparts, bringing to mind miniature versions of Crabbe and Goyle. “Yes, Headmistress,” they said as one.

“I need you to pack up the headmas- erm, Professor Dumbledore’s personal possessions and deliver them to his brother Aberforth at the Hogs Head in Hogsmead,” she told them. “Director Longbottom has decreed that this be completed by sundown today.” The elves sketched a short bow and popped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some have asked for a rough schedule for my stories. As they are all works in progress, I can not confirm a schedule as I may run into where I'm writing and I am not going to rush to insure putting out something on time. I will try to post something at least once a week, but beyond that no guarantees.
> 
> Dylan


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Hedwig...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Friends belong to JKR and Scholastic. Smallville and DC Comics related characters belong to DC Comics. As Warner Brothers Productions had something to do with all three, I'd say they have some stake in this as well. No monies are being made and no infringement of rights is implied. I have no money and nowhere to bury the lawyers corpses. Parental discretion is not only advised but highly encouraged. There is a reason my wife and I do not have children.

Chapter 3

“Through all that’s good and bad, you’re the best thing I ever had,”  
Duff McKagan’s Loaded, IOU

Harry woke up with Chloe snuggled up against him. He smiled as he thought back to the previous night after they had separated from Lois and Clark. How those two could be so fond of each other and not realize it was beyond him. Of course he wagered that people thought the same of him and Hermione. He brushed off the thought as he gazed down at his blonde angel using his chest as a pillow. 

Returning to his musings, he realized that she wasn’t just beautiful on the outside but amazing all the way through. He finally confided his story to her after returning to the hotel suite. All of it. Even the parts he’d never tell Hermione no matter how much the witch needled. He told her about things the Dursleys likely didn’t know. 

Those that thought his horrid relatives had been bad and couldn’t understand how he was able to let it go would have completely understood if they knew -that- had been done to the vaunted boy-who-lived. Of course they’d also likely pity him, but Chloe hadn’t. Oh she cried when he told her, of course by then the tears were pretty free flowing. But she never once pitied him. In fact, she admired his ability to survive that and still be sane.

He was certain that she would turn from him once she knew the whole truth. What happened instead was the most beautiful, amazing, intense thing he had ever experienced. It began with Chloe taking his hand and whispering, “Take me to bed, my husband.” He wasn’t sure when it ended or if it ever would. Merlin he hoped not. He was certain, for the first time in his life that this is what it felt like to be loved. He was accepted and comforted, not because of being the hero of the wizarding world or being someone’s first friend or being really good at Quidditch, but because he was half of a whole. 

“I love you, Chloe Potter.” The words flowed out of him easily as he looked down at his wife. “You absolutely amaze me.”

Chloe’s face broke into a smile. “I love you too, Harry Potter. You’re pretty amazing yourself.”

“#Well quite frankly,#” a peculiar voice called from near the window, “#the two of you will cause me to go into a diabetic coma if you keep up with all the sugary shit.#”

Both quickly jerked their heads towards the window to see a bright blue and white bird that looked to be a cross between a peacock and a hawk perched on the back of a chair. It was Harry who responded. “A phoenix? Wait, the coloring is wrong.”

“#Meh,#” the bird responded, “#those bloody firebirds think they’re so special because they can burst into flame. Big deal! Humans do that all the time here. They’re called drag queens!#”

Harry bit back his amusement. “I apologize, but I’m going on personal experience. If you don’t mind me asking, what are you?”

Chloe looked at her husband askance. “Right, we’re just going to ignore that the bird is talking.”

Harry shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “I’ve seen weirder.”

The bird sang in amusement before flapping over to the bed. “#Oh you two are going to be fun. I couldn’t have found a better pair of magicals to bond to if I’d chose it. A’course he already has a familiar, so I’ll have to play nice. But them’s the breaks.#”

Harry blinked. “Wait…Bond? Familiar?”

It was at that point a flash of blue and silver appeared in the room followed by frantic crying. “#Oh boy, Thank heaven I found you! The whiskered one is after you and- Well, this is certainly different. Much easier to maneuver like this. Oh what am I thinking? We must get you to move boy, before the whiskered one makes it here and- Well, hello there. Oh! Blasted Confundus charms!#”

The blue bird looked at Harry. “#Is she always like this?#”

Harry looked at the now pale white bird in confusion before putting on his glasses to get a good look at both birds. He was certain that they were at least related to phoenixes and the second one seemed familiar to him with her white feathers. His thoughts were confirmed when he met the second bird’s all too familiar and intelligent eyes. “Hedwig?”

The second bird trilled with joy. “#Yes boy. And thank you for the new body, it feels amazing. I simply cannot wait to try it out and- Damn It! Could you please remove this infuriating hex that whiskered bastard placed on me!#”

Harry picked up his wand and cast a finite incantatum. Hedwig instantly seemed to relax. “#That’s better,#” she responded before catching the wand in her beak and jerking it out of Harry’s hand. She then let the wand fly from her mouth and sent a lightning bolt at it mid arc.

As the ash remains of the wand fell to the floor Harry let out a strangled cry of “Hedwig!”

Hedwig looked at her boy apologetically. “#I am sorry boy, but the whiskered one is likely having Fawkes track you this minute. Why do you think he’d have two wands made from his bird’s tail feathers?#” She then turned and bowed to Chloe. “#Well met my lady. I apologize for my boy’s lack of manners, but I fear his upbringing has left him a bit addled. I am Hedwig, his familiar.#”

Chloe giggled at Harry’s look of indignation. “A pleasure to meet you, Hedwig. I am Chloe Potter, formerly Sullivan.”

Hedwig trilled in approval. “#Chloe, a beautiful name for a beautiful person. Nothing like that abomination my boy’s parents left him with. I find it so offensive, I refuse to use it. Why not a William or a Richard, a name that commands respect?#”

Chloe tried to hide her amusement at Harry’s annoyance. “Well, actually his christened name is Hadrian. Harry is more of a nickname.”

“#A much better name,#” Hedwig agreed. “#Much more fitting of one of my boy’s greatness. I will call him by that from now on. Hadrian. Yes, you are very much a Hadrian. And what of your companion’s name?#”

Before Chloe could say anything, the other bird spoke up. “#I only got here a moment before you. She hasn’t named me yet. Perhaps the beautiful bird I find my eyes on would have a suggestion.#”

Harry noticed with some amusement that Hedwig looked rather surprised at the other bird’s attempt at flirting. He decided to try and steer the conversation back towards his first question. “Perhaps we should start with what the two of you are. I don’t think post owl even begins to cover Hedwig anymore.”

The blue bird looked at him. “#We’re thunderbirds. What else would serve the lightning child?#”

“Lightning…” Harry scowled and rubbed his forehead. “First opportunity I get, I’m having something done about this blasted scar.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “You know you can hardly see it. I wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t pointed it out to me.”

Harry looked at her oddly until she brought a hand mirror up for him to see. For a second he stared at the unfamiliar visage until he realized that he was indeed looking at his own face. The scar, once an ugly gash, was now nothing more than a thin line and looked more like an odd crease. His face even seemed somewhat longer but not unattractive. As he thought on it, he was looking less like his father and more like a masculine form of his mother. He was distracted from his thoughts by Hedwig.

“#Hadrian, you are not called lightning child for your scar, but for your power. You are the slayer of beasts. None shall stand in the way of your storm.#”

“Great,” Harry grumbled. “Just one more thing to make me even more not normal.”

Chloe snorted. “Harry, I hate to break it to you, but compared to some of the people I’ve come across in the last few years you are painfully common.”

Harry’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. His curiosity was piqued. She was after all associated with a billionaire. However he decided they had more important things to tend to at the moment. He turned back to Hedwig. “So what exactly is a thunderbird?”

Hedwig cocked her head to the side as if trying to decide how to explain it. “#Well, I guess the easiest way to explain it is-#“

“#Don’t say it!#” the other bird snapped, cutting her off.

Hedwig turned to the bird. “#It is the best way to explain what we are to someone who has had no previous experience.#”

“#I don’t care,#” the bird said. “#Don’t say it.#”

Hedwig’s head turned heavenward in a very Hermione-ish fashion. “#Minerva, give me strength. We’re like a lightening phoenix.#”

“#AHHH! She said it!#”

“#What Fawkes can do with fire, we can do with lightening,#” she continued as if not interrupted. “#We can also carry heavy loads and teleport. Unlike a phoenix, however, we cannot regenerate.#”

The other thunderbird chimed in, “#But also unlike a phoenix we can have kids and raise them.#”

Harry swore that if the bird had eyebrows he would be wriggling them.

Hedwig nodded. “#We also don’t tend to associate with ancient homosexuals with questionable fashion sense.#”

“Hedwig!” Harry admonished.

“#Well, he bothers me!#” she shot back. “#I mean, he put a confundus on me and who knows how many tracking charms…#”

“Alright,” Chloe interrupted. “We’ll have plenty of time to work that out. Right now we need to get back to two things. First, why are you guys here and second, if you’re going to stay, what are we going to call him?” she finished, pointing at the blue bird.

“#Well of course we’re going to stay!#” Hedwig said sounding indignant. “#We’re your familiars. Where else would we go? As for what to call him, I vote for buffoon.#”

“#Hey! What did I do?#”

“#You annoyed me.#”

“Ok enough,” Harry said scowling at the two birds. “If you’re both going to stay you have to get along.” Hedwig stuck her beak in the air and sniffed but as Harry glared at her she seemed to become more agreeable. He turned to the newcomer. “Do you have a name or do we need to come up with one for you?”

“#Look, this morning I was just an ordinary parrot sitting in a pet shop a couple blocks off the strip,#” he said gesturing in the general direction of the strip. “#Then wham, bam, thank you ma’am, her magic calls to me and here I am. Don’t ask me how I know what I am, I just do.#”

Chloe looked stunned. “My magic? I don’t have any magic.”

“#Of course you do#,” Hedwig responded. ”#If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be able to hear us talk#.”

Chloe gaped as she heard Harry mutter, “Bloody Hell.”

LV LV LV LV

Severus Snape had just finished packing the potions lab when Pettigrew burst through the door. “Severus!” the rat animagus screeched. “They’ve lost their minds!”  


Severus looked at Pettigrew coldly. “What are you blathering about?”

“Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers! They’re dueling in the great hall! Bellatrix has gone off in search of whoever this Sullivan the Dark Lord mentioned is and I lost my hand!”

“So the fighting over who controls the remaining ‘faithful’ has begun,” Severus sneered. “And I take it you find neither option pleasant.”

“You have to save me,” Peter whined holding his wand in his remaining hand. “They’ll kill me. Perhaps you can take us to Dumbledore, tell him I had no choice.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “And what would be in this proposal for me?”

“Anything,” Peter pleaded, “Just save me from those lunatics.”

Severus picked up his carrying bag and sighed. “Very well. Lead the way.” As soon as the rat had turned, Severus hit him with a silent Avada. “Idiot Gryffindors,” the potions master muttered as he stepped over the body. Little did Peter realize that he had no intention of ever returning to Dumbledore’s side. The Dark Lord’s death had freed him from both his masters and the only way to insure that freedom was to be out of the country before the news broke and the old goat returned.

As soon as he was clear of the property wards, the potions master pulled a Muggle cell phone from his robes and turned it on. He then pressed the autodial feature and waited for his contact to pick up. “I accept your offer since I have recently become free of all my obligations,” Severus replied to the voice on the other end. “I shall be there by the end of the week. I trust everything will be arranged when I arrive…Yes, he is gone. His ‘faithful’ are fighting over the scraps. I doubt it will even be in the Prophet since his return was never made public to begin with…I told you that immortality was a fools dream. Eventually we all have to meet the Reaper…Yes, I will make sure this thing is destroyed. Good day.”

As he closed the phone, Severus chucked it back over the walls to Malfoy Manor still powered up. As soon as it crossed the ward threshold, the device began to sizzle and smoke before completely shorting out. Satisfied, Severus Snape apparated away, leaving his old life behind.

LV LV LV LV

Harry and Chloe were now dressed and walking down the strip with their “Pet Parrots” sitting on their shoulders. Harry was amused that the newest member of the group was still prattling on about his name. “#Zelus is such a good name for a fierce protector of the lightning child and his lady, don’t you think?#”

“#I still vote for Buffoon,#” Hedwig sniffed before looking abashed at Harry’s reproachful glare. “#I suppose it is a fitting name though. The wand crafter is up ahead, Hadrian. The building with the Muggle repelling wards on it.#”

Harry nodded and grabbed Chloe’s hand just in case as he led her into the alley wide building between an adult toy store and a 24-hour laundry. He relaxed when he didn’t feel the slightest tug on his hand as he entered the shop and walked up to the counter. “My wand was recently destroyed and I was told to come to you for a new one,” Harry stated, wanting to finish his business as soon as possible.

The person behind the counter glanced up at him briefly before shrugging. “Two questions. First, how did your wand get destroyed?”

Harry glanced at Hedwig before speaking. “My familiar took exception to the core of my wand holding a phoenix feather.”

The person nodded. “Thunderbirds tend to be very protective of their masters. You and your wife should be thankful for having such protectors, Mr. Potter.” Harry stiffened before the man continued. “Relax. I pride myself on confidentiality, unlike that idiot Ollivander. Now for the second question: will your bride also be requiring a wand?”

Harry scratched the back of his head. “Er, yes. It would appear that she does.”

The person stood to their full height and looked at Harry in the eyes. It was the first time Harry had been able to take the person in fully and he was shocked to realize the person before him wasn’t human. His blue eyes, black skin, and near six feet in height were the only things that kept Harry from swearing this man was a goblin. Of course the man’s nearly demonic appearance kept him firmly from swearing anything right now. “I am a Djinni,” responded the being to the unasked question, “bound to this world’s service by the thrice-damned Giovanni Zatara. I will be able to create your wands for you with no difficulty. Both of you run your hands across the wood piles in the corner and find one that will work for you.”

Warily, Harry complied and was soon rewarded with a large piece of holly. Chloe then followed suit and found her hand rest upon a piece of white oak. The Djinni looked at the two pieces of wood and nodded. “Holly, good for defense and combat magics. Oak, good for healing and protection. Now for the cores.” Four Thunderbird tail feathers dropped down in front of the Djinni before he could say anything more. He glanced up at the two birds in mild annoyance before continuing. “Would either of you be interested in any additions to these wands such as runes, focusing crystals, potion augmentation of your now dual cores?”

Harry shrugged. “What would it do for us?”

The Djinni raised an eyebrow before continuing. “Most people ask about the cost first so they do not regret finding out something they cannot afford. Runes are usually used for focusing but are really better for durability and theft protection. The potion augmentation will better merge dual cores for magical efficiency and can also augment the spell matrix capacity. Focusing crystals do exactly what they say, focusing your magic into a finer point for more precise control of the effect.” He paused and looked at the two for a moment before continuing. “There is one other, but few would think to get it. Its cost is normally prohibitively high, but it may come in useful to those who can afford it.”

“And that is?” Harry asked, curiosity piqued. 

“The wand can be anointed,” the Djinni offered. “I have a few oils and other substances that have been blessed by different beings. You would go through a similar selection process as you did for the wood or for a gem if you choose that route, and the price would depend on the substance. I warn you that it is not cheap.”

“How expensive are we talking here?” Chloe asked.

“For everything,” Harry added. At Chloe’s startled look, he shrugged. “This is the most important tool for a wizard or a witch. We shouldn’t skimp.”

The Djinni seemed to be in shock for a moment before shaking his head. “A wizard that doesn’t pinch pennies tighter than a goblin forged chastity belt. There may be hope for the future yet. The total cost would be somewhere in the range of a quarter million dollars.”

Chloe whistled. “That’s a lot of money for two wa-”

“Each,” the Djinni interrupted. “And I would need several hours to complete them.”

“Would tomorrow suffice?” Harry asked. “We have a meeting tonight with some important individuals and I’d like to leave tomorrow, but we can stay longer if you need more time.”

The Djinni looked completely flabbergasted. “Tomorrow will be more than adequate.”

Harry nodded. “Will payment upon completion do or will you need a partial payment up front?”

Chloe looked a bit concerned. “Harry, don’t you think that’s a bit much.”

Harry looked back at Chloe. “I want to make sure you are safe. One of the worst things that I’ve heard happening to a witch or wizard is having their wand summoned away from them and being killed with it. I don’t care how much it costs to keep you safe.”

The Djinni stared hard at the young man in front of him and was in spite of his natural hatred of wizards beginning to like this particular wizard. He quietly vowed to add a few surprises for the couple should the ever need a little…help. “I trust you are a man of honor, and your familiars were kind enough to save me some of my stores. You may pay in full upon completion.”

Harry bowed a bit in acknowledgment, making the Djinni smile (damn, did he like this kid). “Then shall we complete our side of this so you may begin your work?”

The Djinni nodded and led them to the gem cabinet. “As before run your hand over and find what feels right to you.”

LV LV LV LV

“Name,” the clerk at the Chicago customs agent called out as he stared at Albus in a bored fashion.

“Albus Dumbledore,” the aging wizard replied.

“Full Name,” the clerk said, now looking somewhat annoyed. 

Albus sighed. “Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Is there any way we can expedite this? I am in a bit of a hurry.”

The customs clerk narrowed his eyes at Albus. “You wouldn’t be trying to bribe a customs official,” he said dangerously. 

Albus paled slightly. “Of course not,” he defended. “It is just that I already had to answer these questions in New York, Atlanta, New Orleans, and Miami. Isn’t there some way that you could share the information?”

The clerk snorted and looked back down at his clipboard. “What is the purpose of your visit to Chicago, Mr. Dumbdoor?”

“That’s Dumbledore,” he gently corrected, earning a glare from the customs clerk. “I am just passing through on my way to Las Vegas.”

“Hrmmm,” the custom clerk seemed to be more interested in her board as a couple things seemed to pop up. “Have you ever traveled under a different name or gone by a pseudonym when traveling, Mr. Dumbdore?”

Albus scowled as he tried to keep his composure. “That’s Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore. And no, I have never traveled under an assumed name.”

The clerk looked up and waved to a couple of rather intimidating wizards in suits. “I’m going to need you to go with these gentlemen, Mr. Dumbdore. We have a few additional questions for you.”

Albus was now seriously put out as the two wizards picked him up by the arms. “What is the meaning of this!”

“There is an outstanding warrant for an Al Dumdori of the Dimedici wizarding crime family,” the clerk explained. “Your name has popped up as a possible alias, Mr. Dumbdore. Once we have confirmed that you are not the same person, you will be free to be on your way. Mickey and Joe will also make sure that you are not carrying any illicit substances while you are detained.”

As Albus was being carried away shouting in outrage, another clerk leaned over and looked at the first clerk’s readout. “It says here that Alfonse Dumdori is twenty-three and built like a brick shithouse,” he muttered.

The first clerk glared at the second. “My gramps died fighting Grindelwald’s forces and saving their country only to have that sack of crap tell us we weren’t good enough for them. The brass wants him inconvenienced, I’ll give them inconvenienced. Let Mickey know to put him in with Mad Dog Kelly and call him Dumdori.”

The second clerk blinked. “But Mad Dog’s Iri… Right. Give him the royal treatment while we got the chance. I’m going on break. Be back in fifteen.” 

The first clerk smirked. “Bring me back a coke.”

LV LV LV LV

Hestia fell back on the bed breathing heavily, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “Remus, we have to tell them.”

Remus gave her an easy smile. “One more day of not knowing he’s a US citizen won’t hurt.”

Hestia glared at him. “Are you being intentionally thick or are you embarrassed by me?”

Remus turned and pulled her close. “I’m not embarrassed by you, I just don’t see where it’s any of Harry’s business what we do on our own time.”

Hestia groaned. “But Remus, we’re not on our own time. We’re supposed to be watching Harry and instead we spend most of our time in this damned hotel room shagging like long lost lovers.”

Remus smirked. “Well if the shoe fits…”

She turned her glare to him again. “You walked out on me, not the other way around. And anyway, I’m not talking about giving him a blow by blow account of our evenings, just to let him know we’re together.” Remus frowned a bit. “We are together, aren’t we?” she asked.

Remus let out a frustrated growl. “Hestia, if we’re together, it would likely mean the end of your career as an Auror. I mean, with what Sirius palmed off on me I’m pretty well off but would being Mrs. Remus Lupin be enough for you?”

Hestia blinked. “Remus was that some half-arsed proposal?”

“Not right away, obviously. I mean, we just got back together and we’re not the same people we were in school. I wouldn’t want to put any pressure on you-“

Hestia cut him off with a kiss. “Being Mrs. Remus Lupin would be more than enough for me. And besides, with Harry staying here, he’ll need his family around him and someone to help him plot revenge against Sirius. Maybe we won’t even go back.”

Remus was struck speechless and could only stare for a moment at the woman who had occupied his thoughts for the last twenty years. “You would give up everything back home for me?”

She smiled softly at him. “Remus I would have given it up eighteen years ago.”

Remus rolled them over so he was hovering over her and with a much more playful growl took her lips in a searing kiss. Before they could get too far into their celebration he heard his mirror rattle on the night stand and Sirius’ muffled voice calling his name.

“Remus! Remus are you there?”

Remus and Hestia both groaned at the interruption. Remus shifted over where he could grab the mirror. “What’s up Padfoot?”

“This had better be good,” Hestia grumbled, not quite as softly as she thought.

“Is that Hestia? And are you still in bed?”Sirius asked with a wicked grin. “Good on you Moony!”

“Get to the point Padfoot or I’m hanging up,” Remus threatened.

“Oh yeah, right,” Sirius said, his grin turning a bit goofy. “Moony, I think I’m in love!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Billionaires. Amelia has it out with the order. Padfoot arrives in Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All DC Comics characters are property of DC Entertainment. All Harry Potter characters are property of J. K. Rowling. Not moneys are being made and now infringement of copyright is intended.

Chapter 4

“Walk blindly to the Light and reach out for his hand don’t ask any questions and don’t try to understand” - Blessid Union of Souls I Believe

Harry tugged at the cuffs of his suit jacket for what had to be the hundredth time since they left the magical tailor’s shop. “I feel ridiculous,” he muttered.

Chloe smiled up at him. “Quit fidgeting. You look dashing. Kind of like James Bond.”

“James Bond never had messy hair,” Harry groused.

“Timothy Dalton did and he was my favorite,” Chloe shot back. “Now relax.”

Harry grimaced. “I’ll relax when this is over with and I have a wand again.”

They approached the door to the meeting room and were stopped by a burly man in a much cheaper version of the suit Harry was wearing. “Sorry, private party,” the man grunted.

Harry pulled out his door card and gave the man a Snape-worthy glare. “Well then it’s good I have an invitation, seeing as I’m the guest of honor.” He unlocked the door and ushered Chloe through. Just before the door closed he paused and looked at the guard. “Just who do you work for?”

The guard seemed a bit nervous now. “Um, Mr. Luthor,” he stuttered.

“Hm, I’ll have to talk to him about your fee,” Harry said with a snarl. “He doesn’t seem to be getting what he’s paying for.” With that he snapped the door shut.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she led him to the other side of the room where the three men were waiting. “You do that entirely too well sometimes, Harry.”

“Just channeling my inner pure-blood,” Harry said with a grin.

This comment got a shudder from Ollie. “Dear God, I hope it’s not permanent. I’d hate to have to deal with another Lex.”

Harry’s grin widened. “Nah, I’m a Surrey boy. I couldn’t pull it off long enough to fool anyone that mattered.”

“And Lex isn’t so bad once you get him out of the city,” Chloe mock-defended. “I think I may have even seen him in jeans once.”

Lex smirked at her. “Let’s not let that get around, Sullivan. Oh, Sorry. Potter.”

Bruce coughed politely before commenting. “Gentlemen, can we please try to act like the respectable people we’re supposed to be in front of an investor in all of our companies? At least pretend to get along.”

Harry chuckled as he pulled out a chair at the dining table for Chloe. “I prefer honest irritation and hostility over false camaraderie, Mr. Wayne. I’ve too many duplicitous people in my life as it is.” Once Chloe had seated, he motioned for the others to join them before sitting himself. “I hope everyone likes Asian. I’ve never had it but Chloe recommended it and Yellowtail is supposed to be one of the best.”

The three men agreed and after ordering waited patiently for the staff to excuse themselves before continuing their conversation. It was Ollie who began. “So Mr. Potter, how does it feel to be the richest fifteen-year-old on the planet?”

Harry winced at Chloe’s screech of “Fifteen!” before taking a long sip of his water and chuckling.

“I knew there was something I was forgetting,” he muttered before glaring at Ollie. “Thank you for bringing the issue up Mr. Queen. Perhaps I can return the favor someday. And for the record here, please everyone call me Harry. My magic increasing my maturity to match my station is irritating enough. Mr. Potter is just making me feel old.”

Lex laughed. “So long as you call me Lex, Harry. Every time I hear Mr. Luthor, I have to keep from diving for cover.”

“And call me Bruce,” the raven haired man added before turning to Chloe. “You didn’t know his age?”

Chloe shook her head. “We met in a casino after a few…” she winced at Lex’s raised eyebrow. “Okay, a lot of drinks. We were both pretty sloshed when we actually made it to the chapel, which turned out to be an actual magical chapel. The form of marriage we had is one of those magically binding, til death do us part types.”

Queen let out a low whistle. “I think they call it a bonding, right? Oh, and it’s Ollie.”

Harry nodded and looked skeptical. “You seem to know a lot about us, Ollie.”

The blonde billionaire shrugged easily. “I had my eye on a girl for a time who turned out to be a witch. Didn’t work out in the long run though.”

“Oh?” Chloe asked.

Ollie gave her a lopsided grin. “Her father hates me.”

“Could we get to why we’re here?” Lex asked a little impatiently.

Harry turned his attention to the man and cocked his head inquisitively. “And why are we here, Lex?”

They paused as the food was delivered and everyone was served. Once the wait staff had left again, Lex continued. “You have a sizable ownership in each of our companies,” he stated plainly. “While they aren’t really enough to overrule us, they could be used to make our lives less than pleasant. I believe that we are all here to find out what you intend to do with your holdings.”

Harry forked a piece of tuna and tried it. “Wow, that’s good. Thank you for suggesting this, Chloe.”

Chloe coughed into her napkin and noted the amused expressions on both Bruce and Ollie’s faces. “You’re welcome,” she responded with a grin.

“Well?” Lex asked impatiently.

“Well what?” Harry asked innocently as he looked up from his meal.

“What are you intending to do with your shares in my company?” 

Harry sighed. “Oh that. Could someone please pass the salt?”

“Here you go,” Ollie offered with a grin on his face.

“Mr. Potter,” Lex ground out in a low tone.

“I said before Lex, it’s Harry. Now calm down. The truth of the matter is that I don’t plan to do anything with my shares.”

“Oh. Well in that case would you be willing to sell me the Luthorcorp shares? I can offer you a good-“

Harry raised his hand cutting the man off. “When I said I’m not doing anything with the shares, I meant anything. I intend to leave them right where they are for the time being while I get the rest of my affairs in order. In the next few months I am going to be taking placement tests, finding a house for Chloe and myself, securing my estate and getting to know my wife. The last thing I am worried about is three companies that have done quite well without my interference. 

“Now, I know that I could have just handled this in a form letter, but I had a couple reasons for not doing that. First, I wanted to make it clear that I wasn’t dealing behind anyone’s back. If you got a letter from me, you would always wonder if I was planning something with someone else. The other reason I brought us together is to talk based on what I found out from looking on the internet on Chloe’s smartphone.”

Chloe looked a little shocked. “When did you do that?”

“When you were in the shower this morning. It seems we all have some things very much in common. First, we have trouble making friends due to our fame and fortune. Second, we have all lost the most important people in our lives to senseless tragedy. And third, we all have to deal with manipulative bastards that think they know what’s best for the world. Two of you have your manipulative bastard in common.”

“Lionel,” Ollie growled.

“Correct,” Harry acknowledged. “In fact the only reason that Bruce and I don’t have to deal with him is because our manipulative bastards terrify him. He has no defense against magic and the one that is after Bruce seems to cover his tracks too well.”

“Then why do you think there’s some master manipulator after me?” Bruce asked glibly.

“Because it’s too organized, Bruce.” Harry’s eyes seemed to bore into Bruce. “One city that has a crime rate higher than any other in the world and it just happens to be the home of one of the greatest philanthropists of the twentieth century. Said philanthropist is killed in front of his five year old son when exiting a movie theater. That son grows up determined to see his parents’ murderer punished then disappears for five years. Tell me Bruce, did you find what you were looking for?”

“So what are you suggesting?” Ollie asked. “Why bring us together?”

Harry turned his attention back to the other two men. “Right now I’m not sure but I do know that we are four of the richest, most powerful men in the world and unlike numbers one and two we’re being distracted from doing great work by people who want to run our lives. Maybe there’s a way we can help each other.”

“What are you referring to?” Lex requested. “Information sharing? Support? I mean, none of us know what you have to offer except ten percent of our companies.”

Harry grinned. “I also have magic and we know that Lionel tends to shy away from things he doesn’t understand.”

“No,” Lex corrected. “With my father, it’s all about power. It’s the one thing he wants and the one thing he fears other people having. Your magic is going to make you a bigger target than you could possibly realize.”

Harry’s grin turned into a full on barking laugh. “Oh this is perfect.” At seeing the other’s blank expressions he rolled his eyes. “Don’t you see? We get him focused on me and then you and Ollie can pool your information and get him chucked out of your company. Then Bruce can buy up the outstanding stock to help you gain control of Luthorcorp. One down, one to go.”

“Don’t you mean two?” Bruce asked.

A smirk just bordering on evil appeared on Harry’s face. “My disappearance and subsequent expatriation from Britain will be enough to get the ball rolling on the demise of the one trying to control me. Enough of the right information made it to the right hands upon Sirius Black’s death that he is currently being investigated by people in their government he can’t control. That and the fact that the ACW really doesn’t like him is enough to keep me safe for now. That being said, I think we should work on these little problems one at a time. Splitting our focus in a hundred different directions is how they’ve been able to manipulate us in the past.”

Ollie scanned the group looking thoughtful. “Something to consider.”

“And that is exactly what you should all do for now,” Harry agreed. “We’ll be leaving here probably in the next day or so for Smallville. Then we have to find somewhere to live and get settled. We can come together again in say, two weeks depending on what everyone’s schedule allows.”

LVLVLVLV

Sirius walked off the jet arm in arm with his lovely companion for the flight. In the several hour flight, he had come to realize that his comparing her to Ingrid Bergman in his mind had not done the woman justice. She was far more fascinating than any Hollywood starlet. “Are you sure my friends and I can’t drop you some where Ms. Ferris?”

The woman laughed. “Alan, for the last time it’s Carol. And I should have a driver here to pick me up. The advantage of owning your own company.”

Sirius shook his head and laughed. “The woman owns her own aerospace company and still flies commercial. What would all the other billionaires say?”

Carol grinned back. “Probably ‘So, that’s how you keep your company in the black.’ And then go back to buying my jets.”

As they finally made their way toward the exit terminal, Sirius saw Hestia and Remus. “Well there’s my ride,” he said sadly and then noticed a scowl on Carol’s face. “Something wrong?”

Carol shook her head in frustration. “Just someone I was rather determined not to see until I had to has taken it upon himself to give my driver the day off.”

Sirius followed her gaze to a man with brown hair and wearing a very casual t-shirt and jeans. Something about the man’s too casual demeanor seemed off-putting even to the normally free-spirited Marauder. “You know, that offer of a ride is still open.”

Carol smiled up at Sirius and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks anyway. Hal’s a right royal jackass, but he’d never do anything to hurt me.” She looked at Sirius for another second before pulling out a pen and grabbing his arm. Writing down a series of numbers along his forearm, she then pulled him into a slightly more intimate kiss. “That’s my personal phone. Call me when you get the chance.”

Sirius smiled back, stunned speechless at what just happened. “I will Carol,” he finally returned. “The first chance I get.”

She smiled as they separated and began heading to their respective rides. “I’ll hold you to that,” she whispered before they were too far apart. “Don’t keep a girl waiting.”

Sirius almost floated over to Remus and Hestia. “Hey guys,” he called out. “Where’s the pup?”

Remus scratched the back of his head and took his brother in all but blood’s bag. “Well, there are some things you need to know before we meet up with Harry. The car’s over this way.”

Sirius stopped Remus with a concerned glare. “He’s not hurt is he?”

Remus looked back shocked. “What? No, he’s perfectly fine.”

“Well he might be a bit sore considering the way that girl hangs off him,” Hestia joked.

“Hestia!” Remus hissed.

Sirius grinned. “So the pup found a playmate. So long as he uses protection, I don’t see anything wrong with him having a little fun. Probably do him some good.”

Remus sighed as he led them into the airport parking lot and up to the rental. “It’s a bit more complicated than that, and we have to make a stop before we get to the Bellagio.”

“Why are we going to the Bellagio? I thought we were at Caesar’s Palace. And where do you need to stop?”

“Harry’s staying at the Bellagio for free since he almost cleaned them out and we’re heading to Elvis’s Magical Graceland Wedding Chapel.”

Sirius looked concerned as he stowed his bag in the boot. “Harry isn’t getting married to some tart who’ll try to take his money is he?”

Hestia rolled her eyes as she got in the passenger seat. “Remus and I are getting married,” she explained. “I wanted to hurry up and get him to the altar now that he got his head out of his arse.”

Sirius howled in triumph. “Yes! I knew it’d work! About damn time!”

Hestia grinned evilly at Remus before she continued. “And any tart who wanted to sink their claws into Harry would have to go through his bonded wife first.”

Sirius was wiping the tears of laughter from his eye when her responded. “Well that’s goo- WHAT!”

Remus sighed as he started the car. “You just couldn’t let Harry and I ease him into the situation, could you.”

Hestia smirked triumphantly. “Sometimes these things are best done like a bandage. Just do it quick and get the screaming out of the way.”

“Mooney,” Sirius growled dangerously, “you’ve got some explaining to do.”

LV LV LV LV

Tonks and Kingsley calmly watched from the side of the Burrow’s dining room as Amelia read the assembled Order of the Phoenix the riot act. They would have felt guilty at their boss’ actions if not for what Sirius and Remus had laid out for them before Tonks cousin’s “death”. It was the primary reason that they had both agreed to help with the Marauders little disappearing act and why Kingsley had suggested that Dumbledore use a portkey to travel to the States.

Anyone that had done any international traveling knew the best and easiest way for wizards travel to America was by commercial jet. All magical ways were highly restricted and government officials of ICW countries were made exceedingly unwelcome unless they spent obscene amounts of money. Then they were begrudgingly tolerated. Everyone else was treated fairly unless they made an ass of themselves. Therefore, the States were not a favored travel destination of most purebloods.

“I’m most disappointed in you Alastor,” Amelia snapped off. “Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt approached me when they were offered membership. I agreed on the condition that they make reports to me on any information that may lead to arrests of Death Eaters. You knew I was trying my damned best to cut out the corruption and here you go helping Dumbledore screw the pooch even worse! You could have come to me Alastor! What in Merlin’s name were you thinking?!”

“Albus is a good man,” Moody grunted. “He knows what he’s doing. “

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose and growled. “But did any of you know what he was doing? We’ve found evidence of him destabilizing the ministry for decades, even before the rise of You-Know-Who. It is certainly lending credence to Fudge’s assertions that Dumbledore was going to make a go at grabbing power. The fact that he defied an order to stay away from Mr. Potter and hasn’t been answering any summons by the Wizengamot only makes his appearance worse in the eyes of the law.”

“He’s worried about the boy,” Molly offered. “He’s all alone in a strange country.”

“He is being chaperoned by one of my best Aurors,” Amelia growled. “And that ‘boy’ is an emancipated minor and as of 7pm Las Vegas time, an American Council of Wizards and United States citizen. He and his bonded wife are in the process of finalizing their new residence as we speak.”

The squawks of shock and outrage were cut off by a very loud cannon blast charm from Amelia’s wand. “Mr. Potter’s status is none of your concern!” she shouted sternly. “Nor is it public record as of yet. What has been released by the ACW will be in the Prophet first thing in the morning along with Albus Dumbledore’s dismissal from Hogwarts. I am telling you this only because it illustrates the lengths that young man will go to in order to get out from under the former headmaster’s manipulations.”

“Albus cares for the boy!” Molly shouted.

Having enough of the delusions in the room, Tonks shouted back, “He was setting Harry up to die!”

The entire room went silent, including Amelia. The junior Auror looked at her boss and saw the shock in her eyes. Her boss knew that Albus had gone beyond the pale, but she was certain that she didn’t realize how far. “Kingsley and I were approached by Remus a couple months before everything went down with Black,” she began cautiously. “He was finding some inconsistencies in Harry’s protection and training. It was like Dumbledore was trying to hold him back. He’d also talked to Arabella Figg and found out Harry had been abused at the Dursley house. 

“With the smear campaign started by Fudge, we were able to sneak a look at Potter’s records. We found a will made out in his name that left everything to Dumbledore. When we showed the will to Remus, he confirmed our suspicions that it wasn’t Harry’s handwriting or signature. This was later affirmed when we talked to Harry a week before the Black incident.”

“Why didn’t you bring this to me?” Amelia asked, looking concerned and a bit betrayed.

Tonks sighed. “Harry didn’t want to press charges. He simply made another will that would leave things to Saint Mungo’s for research on a cure for Lycanthropy with every intention on revising it once he knew what his finances were. As our primary witness wasn’t even going to consider a trial, we very well couldn’t come to you about it.”

Molly stood there in shock. “But that’s impossible. Albus said… He swore…”

Arthur looked at his wife with concern. “Molly? What are you talking about?”

Molly blinked and looked at her husband with a little fear. “Arthur, I was only trying to insure our daughter’s future.”

Arthur was going pale. “Molly, what did you do?”

Molly tugged at her robes nervously. “I may have been negotiating with Albus in regards to Harry and Ginny’s future.”

Arthur went from pale to almost purple with anger. “What! After I expressly forbade any kind of that nonsense in my house! My House, Molly! You have the gall to try to arrange a marriage for our daughter when I expressly forbade it!”

“Well I didn’t think she would mind since she’s smitten with the boy,” Molly weakly defended.

“Of course she was smitten with the boy!” Arthur railed. “You kept filling her head with all that boy-who-lived rubbish! Never mind that the real Harry is nothing like that bull! Just how long have you been at this?!”

Molly was in tears now. “Albus suggested that I introduce them at King’s Cross his first year since Hagrid forgot to tell Harry about the barrier and-“

“The boy’s first year!” Arthur snarled. “You’ve been manipulating that young man since first year! Never mind the fact that he’s risked life and limb for this family! Just forget that we owe him a debt that can’t be paid for both Ginny’s and my life! Ignore that he gave Fred and George the start-up capital to fulfill their dreams! You and Albus start manipulating him before he’s even had a chance to find out who he is!”

“It was just a little push and a nudge in our daughter’s direction,” Molly pleaded. She looked around and couldn’t find a single supporter. Even her two sons looked at her in shock.

“It’s attempted line theft,” Arthur said in a cold voice. “I’d have thought you’d understand that after what almost happened to you when we were in school. That may not be how you see it Molly, but to me it’s the same as turning my daughter into a gold digger. How far would you have gone, Molly? If he didn’t notice her by the end of the school year, have him slipped a love potion to get him interested? Have her slip him a lust potion and get knocked up? Do I need to have Fred and George fulfill Fabian and Gideon’s position to ensure my daughter doesn’t end up in prison like her mother almost did?”

Tonks stepped up and place a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Mr. Weasley, I think that’s enough. Perhaps the rest of this should be handled in private.”

Amelia smiled at the Junior Auror and nodded at her approvingly before turning to Moody. “So Alastor, still think Albus is a good man? What else did he promise people to get what he wanted? What did he promise Fletcher or Snape? What did he promise his supporters in the Wizengamot to get them to approve discriminatory laws? We haven’t even scratched the tip of the iceberg, and I’m already disgusted.”

Moody shook his head and sighed. “I should have listened to the Yanks,” he muttered before stomping out the door. “Anybody wants me I’ll be drowning my stupidity.”

Several other members also muttered there regrets before leaving, each looking distraught at how they could have been so fooled by the man they thought of as the leader of the light. Amelia went to Arthur before she left. “Arthur, I’m not asking you to make a decision right now. In fact, I’m forbidding you from making a decision for at least a week. Stay with one of your sons for the next few days and cool off. Once you’ve thought about it, come to me and we’ll talk.”

Arthur nodded and left with Bill, both men obviously seething. Molly went to stop them but was caught by the head of the DMLE’s glare. Once both men were out of the house, Amelia spoke in an eerily calm voice. “I suggest you leave your husband be until he calls for you. You might want to think about what transpired here and consider what it would mean to your family for you to be cast out. Your children are currently at school. What would it mean to them to come home and find they suddenly have no mother?”

“I was only doing what I thought was best for my family,” Molly whimpered.

“No,” Amelia countered. “What you did was make a stupid grab for money and now you might lose not only your family, but your freedom as well. I never knew the Prewitts to be greedy or stupid. What happened, Molly? What pushed you to that?” She turned away from Molly. “Tonks, Shaklebolt, a word,” she said and headed outside.

The two Aurors followed their director until they were well past the range of hearing from the Burrow. “I won’t lie and say I’m not upset,” Amelia began. “I understand why you didn’t tell me and your reasons are sound, but in the future when I say ‘tell me everything’ I mean it. As it stands, I think you two are due a holiday. Take your next three scheduled work days off with pay and yes, Tonks, I know this leads into your vacation. Kingsley, you’re going to be starting on Malfoy when you get back so do whatever you can to relax until then.”

Tonks and Kingsley nodded to their boss and made their way to the apparition point. “Want to get a pint at the Cauldron?” Kingsley asked.

Tonks shook her head. “Nah, I think I’m just going to go home and relax with a good Bordeaux.”

“Suit yourself,” her partner replied before apparating away.

Tonks followed suit, ending up in an alleyway in London’s west end. She quickly made her way to a nearby doorway and pressed the button marked S. Bordeaux. “Yes?” a voice said over the intercom.

“It’s me,” Tonks said with a smile. “My holiday started a bit early. Mind if I come up?”

The buzz of the security door unlocking was the only answer she needed.

LVLVLVLV

After pushing off all the serious talk until later, Harry and Chloe enjoyed the rest of dinner and dessert with Lex, Bruce and Ollie. When everyone left they went back up to their room to await the arrival of Remus and Hestia. Harry was lying on the couch with his head in Chloe’s lap thinking over the discussion from dinner. “Um, Chloe?” he began uncertainly. “Are you really bothered by my age?”

Chloe was quiet for a second. “Not really. I mean, it was a shock at the time, but what does bother me is that you said your relatives never let you use technology. If that’s so, how were you able to navigate my phone so easily?”

Harry frowned in thought. “I’m not sure, but I have a theory.”

“And that theory is?”

“What would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Harry asked.

Chloe blinked. “You’d get a Draught of Living Death and why do I know that?”

Harry sat up and looked at her. “Because I drilled it into my head after my greasy git professor asked me that the first day of school at Hogwarts. I don’t know how, but I think we have some of each other’s knowledge.”

“You mean like we can read each other’s minds?”

“No,” Harry responded. “More like we got a big knowledge dump from each other. Like now I can surf the internet and do calculus in my head and you…”

Chloe held up her hand and said, “Lumos?” and a bright white ball of light appeared over her hand.

Harry chuckled. “Well, it will definitely make it easier to teach you magic.”

“I can’t wait to see what my patronus is,” Chloe snickered.

They were pulled from their thoughts by frantic pounding on the door accompanied by a man’s panicked shouts. “Harry James Potter, you better open this door right now!”

Harry groaned. “Oh no, Padfoot.”

“Maybe if we’re quiet he’ll go away,” Chloe offered with hope.

“I can smell you in there!” the shouting continued. “You better be using a condom!”

“Damn, better let him in before we can’t leave our hotel room due to embarrassment,” Harry said with defeat. “I will not sic Hedwig and Zelus on Padfoot. I will not sic Hedwig and Zelus on Padfoot,” he chanted as he headed for the door. He jerked the door open and glared at his godfather. “Get your mangy behind in here before hotel security turns you over to the police.”

Sirius glared back as he walked in. “You have no right to be indignant. You did something foolish, reckless, and completely irresponsible.”

Harry nodded to Remus and Hestia as the walked in and closed the door behind them. “Remus, remind me again who said ‘Go to Vegas, have fun, throw the rule book out the window’.”

“That’d be Sirius Black,” Remus replied with a wolfish grin. “By the way, Harry, I’d like to introduce you to the new Mrs. Lupin.”

“I knew it!” came the cry from the couch. Chloe jumped up and grabbed Hestia in a hug. “I knew you guys were into each other. It was like watching Lois and Clark all over again. Congratulations!”

Harry looked at Remus and grinned. “Elvis?”

“Elvis,” Remus confirmed.

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that my godson married a woman he knew for all of twelve hours?” Sirius demanded.

Harry and Remus looked at each other, then at Padfoot, then back at each other before facing Padfoot again and saying “Yes” together.

Sirius threw up his hands in defeat. “Am I the only responsible person here?”

Hestia chuckled. “Padfoot, when have you ever been responsible?”

“You’re not the only responsible person here,” Chloe responded. “You’re just the only one who is still upset about things that can’t be changed.”

“I’m his godfather, I’m supposed to be upset,” Sirius growled.

Before anyone could comment, Zelus came flying in from the bedroom to land on Chloe’s shoulder. He draped his tail across her opposite shoulder and arm in a protective manner. “#Is there a problem? I can take care of him for you, easy,#” he said to Chloe as he glared at Sirius, crackles of lightening dancing around his head.

“Um, is that a thunderbird?” Sirius asked nervously.

As if in response, Hedwig appeared and took up a similar pose on Harry’s shoulder. “#Ah, so the Dogfather is here. I wondered what all the noise was about.#”

Harry chuckled. “Hedwig, be nice.”

“That’s Hedwig?” Remus asked in shock.

Harry gave a lopsided grin. “Yeah, she got a bit of an upgrade. The other one over there is Chloe’s familiar, Zelus. And yes Padfoot, they’re thunderbirds.”

“But Chloe’s not magical,” Hestia protested.

“Another apparent side affect of our bonding,” Chloe explained. “I got magic and a familiar and Harry got a download of all my AP high school classes.”

“Don’t forget US citizenship,” Harry added brightly, draping his arm around her waist.

“US Citizenship?” Sirius asked dumbly.

Harry shrugged. “Yep. Since I married a US citizen the ACW decided to fast track my paperwork. Pissing off Dumbledore probably had something to do with it too. They really don’t like him here.”

Sirius was looking completely lost now. “But, why?”

Harry thought over all the things he could say but only one answer came to mind. “Why not?”

LV LV LV LV


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grilled Dogs, Hermione clued in, and Harry finds out a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Still not making momey.

Chapter 5

“Well I was moving at the speed of sound. Head spinning, couldn’t find my way around... ”- Daughtry, Crashed

Harry had woken early that morning, anxious to begin the journey to what was to be his new home. After a quick shower and even quicker packing he gently woke Chloe and sent her off to the shower while he went to the living area to order breakfast. As he stepped out of the bedroom he heard someone talking softly. Looking around and preparing to draw his wand if necessary, he spied Sirius across the room with his back to Harry talking on the hotel phone.

“I told you I would call,” Sirius said softly. “This is the first chance I’ve gotten with some privacy…No, there’s nothing wrong, just some developments I didn’t expect…No, this is the hotel phone. I’ll be getting one of my own in a day or so…Of course I’ll call you with the number…”

Harry quietly walked up behind Sirius, just waiting for the perfect time to strike.

“Um, I think we’re leaving this morning…Somewhere in Kansas…I think they mentioned Metropolis so it’s probably near there…Yes, I’ll let you know once we get settled…I guess I should go before anyone else wakes up and let you get back to work…Oh, not at work yet?...Not out of bed?...Oh Carol, you’re killing me…I really have to go now…Yeah, talk to you soon.” Sirius quietly replaced the receiver and let out a huff of breath.

“Oh good, you’re finished. Now I can order breakfast,” Harry said brightly from right behind his shoulder.

“AHHH!!” Sirius exclaimed while holding his chest as if to stem a heart attack. “Merlin’s balls, pup! How long have you been standing there?”

“’Of course I’ll call you with the number,’” Harry quoted sweetly. “Who’s Carol?”

Sirius growled. “It’s not polite to sneak up on your elders when they’re having a private conversation.”

“I was just coming out here to order breakfast for everyone,” Harry said, trying to look innocent…and failing. “And you still haven’t answered my question. Who’s Carol?”

“Someone I met on the flight over, Pup,” Sirius relented. “Not that it’s any of your business,” he muttered.

“Coffee,” was heard from the direction of Harry’s bedroom door and both men turned to see Chloe walk in still looking half asleep despite her shower.

“Right,” Harry said as he turned back to the phone. “Sorry dear, got a bit delayed. Padfoot was talking to his girlfriend.”

That seemed to perk Chloe up. “Girlfriend?”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “We haven’t even had one date yet.”

“No, but you are planning on getting a cell phone and you promised to call her with not only the number but also where you were going to be staying, right?” Harry prompted.

Chloe looked at Harry. “You, order food. I’ll grill the dog.”

“Yes dear.”

LVLVLVLV

Hermione had gotten a late start that morning. Since it was still Easter break she wasn’t late for classes, but she still wished she could have gotten a little more sleep the night before. The cause of that lack of sleep: one Ginerva Molly Weasley. Part of her felt sorry for Ginny. Being the only daughter in who knew how many generations of Weasleys had to come with its own sort of pressure. Being Ron’s friend she tried to be the surrogate big sister that she thought the girl needed, but if she had to hear one more time about how to get Harry Potter to notice her she was going to scream. Loudly. Through a bullhorn. In Ginny’s ear. She sat down to her usual breakfast in the Great Hall and opened her copy of the Daily Prophet. She nearly choked on her juice when she saw the day’s headline.

Harry Potter – Married and American! 

Her coughing caught Neville’s attention who rushed to her side to pat her on the back. “Ok there, Hermione? Guess you saw the Prophet then. I would have thought Dumbledore getting sacked would have gotten the bigger headline.”

“What?!” Hermione shouted. She quickly scanned the rest of the paper until she found the piece on the aging headmaster’s dismissal. “This can’t be right,” she muttered. “There must be some mistake.”

Neville sighed as he continued to console his friend. “You’re taking this better than some. Professor Flitwick already had to take two girls to the hospital wing for calming draughts.”

Hermione looked up confused. “Over the Headmaster?”

“No,” Neville laughed. “Over Harry. I can only imagine how Mt. Ginevra is going to react when she sees this.”

Hermione paled. “Neville, don’t we have some research we could do in the greenhouses for the rest of the day…maybe year?”

“I’m thinking of volunteering for duty in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid,” he confessed.

“Good idea.”

LVLVLVLV 

Tonks was lying comfortably nude on the bed as she watched her equally unclothed lover prepare what she called breakfast. The young Auror was certain that she’d never get used to the fruit and porridge that the raven-haired woman insisted was perfectly fine for first thing in the morning, but Tonks was the one that had insisted on the “my house, my rules” stipulation when they started seeing each other. Plus, the fact that you didn’t have to get dressed to make breakfast was an extremely pleasant improvement on the scenery.

She had only started seeing Sasha Bordeaux just before Sirius had come up with his madcap plan, but was definitely enjoying what she had experienced so far. The American woman was officially a Muggle that worked in the US embassy as a staffer. In reality, she was a plant by the American non-magical government to keep an eye on the Brits and namely one Albus “my shite don’t stink” Dumbledore. 

Of course, Tonks was no dummy and realized early on that this “Muggle” was cozying up to her to get information on the Ministry. It was quite a surprise when the agent turned out to be an American Squib with a handy knack for potions. It also turned out that she had some other things in common with the metamorph as well: such as a preference for Captain Morgan’s…and women.

At first, they came to an agreement. They would trade information on a piece for piece exchange. The sex was a nice bonus, but there was to be no emotions involved. Also, no one could know about either of their activities: As the second would cost Tonks her job and the first would find them both in Azkaban. Also, Tonks insisted that they follow the rules of the person whose house they were at when they were alone, mostly so she could keep the Order business hidden.

Now, the only rule that had lasted was that last one. The no emotions rule went out the window when Sasha saw a guy try to feel Tonks up. A broken jaw and thirteen stitches for the guy later and Sasha was handing in her resignation. The American brass wanted her to return home. The Brits didn’t care one way or the other, and Sasha stated quite plainly that she was in love.

Of course, the second rule to fly out was the exchange of information, with Sasha being unemployed and now just catching odd jobs and day labor around the city, but the secrecy was surprisingly broken by Tonks only a week ago when she came out to her parents and Sirius. Needless to say, “Mom, Dad, I’m a lesbian and in love with a squib,” didn’t go over too well. At least Sirius supported her.

She hadn’t told anyone in the Order and had only just put her resignation with Amelia a couple days before. She fervently hoped that no one went by her old apartment, which was now four bare walls. She would miss Muggle Britain with all its diversity and bustling people. She really did love London, unlike most wizards and witches. 

But to have the Muggle city, she’d have to deal with the Magical citizens as well. She couldn’t do that anymore. She needed to be happy. Merlin, she deserved to be happy. She just hoped that Sasha was right and this Gotham would need a good cop.

Just as Sasha was about to bring the food back to bed, Tonks’ mirror began buzzing. “Tonks,” called out Kingsley’s voice. “Pick up, dammit.”

Tonks sighed and opened the mirror, careful to keep it above her bust line. “Wotcher Shack,” she replied. “What’s up?”

“Where are you?” The irate Auror shouted. “I went by your flat and it was empty.”

“Well there goes my quiet exit,” Tonks grumbled. “Amelia would have told you when you got back. I quit the force.”

“What! Why?”

Tonks shrugged. “Because I’m moving out of the country. I’m tired of being just another good cop that has to let the bad guys go because they have enough money to bribe a politician. I know Amelia is cleaning it up but it’s going to be years before any real good will come of it.”

Kingsley looked sad for a moment before asking. “Is that all there is Nym?”

Tonks groaned. Leave it to Kingsley to read between the lines. “No Shack, it’s not all. Truth is that I found someone. They make me happy and the way things are in our society will make it difficult for us to be happy here.”

Kingsley gave her a knowing smile. “So you and she are going back to where she’s from.”

“Anyone tell you that you’re too smart for your own good,” she snapped. “But yes, we’re going back to her home country.”

Kingsley nodded and smiled sadly. “I’m going to miss you, but I understand. Good luck, Tonks.”

Tonks smiled. “Thanks Shack. I’ll keep in touch.” She slowly closed the mirror and smiled up at Sasha. “So, breakfast ready?”

Sasha put the tray off to the side and crawled into bed. “Breakfast can wait,” she said with a soft purr before kissing Tonks on the lips.

LV LV LV LV

The Djinni smirked as Harry and Chloe entered the wand shop with a silver suitcase handcuffed to Harry’s wrist. “You do realize I would have accepted a bank draft,” he said with a chuckle. “Carrying that much money around is sure to attract attention.”

Harry smiled back as he placed the case on the counter and uncuffed his hand. “Muggle repelling and notice me not charms. Plus my three armed guards that are outside the door.”

The Djinni snorted. “An animagus, a werewolf, and an Auror all standing outside a door. Sounds like a bad wizarding joke.” At Chloe’s shocked expression, the Djinni explained. “Detection wards outside the shop let me know just what magicals are wandering around out front. One can’t be too careful in this day and age.” He then pulled out two red lacquered boxes and handed one each to Chloe and Harry. “Your wands and complementary wand holsters. I hope you don’t mind but I chose what I felt was fitting for the leathers.”

Harry opened his box to find a black wand with a dark midnight green tip lying on a silver leather wand holder. He thought back to the gem and container of anointing liquid he had been drawn to and was confused. He could see Chloe equally confused as she held up her honey colored wand with a sky blue tip.

“Is something wrong?” the Djinni asked.

“I’m not sure,” Chloe answered first. “They’re beautiful, but I was expecting something… I don’t know…”

“Impressive?” the Djinni asked with a grin.

“Yeah,” Harry replied with a nod. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything in the wizarding world as beautiful as this, but this doesn’t seem to be the normal wizarding style. Not really that flashy.”

“You’re welcome,” the Djinni said simply and waited to see if the wizard would understand what he was saying.

A slow smile crept across Harry’s face as he began drawing conclusions and realized what he and Chloe were holding. Whipping his wand around, he called out “Expecto Patronum!” A bright White stag leaped from his wand and stood before a laughing Djinni.

Chloe looked as the Patronus and got a mischievous grin on her face before mimicking her husband’s spell work, creating a white lion that began playing with the stag. “This is so cool,” She giggled.

“Marvelous,” the Djinni crowed. “Simply marvelous. I shall never again curse the name of Giovanni Zatara for thanks to him I have met a wizard and witch that see magic for the wonder that it truly is. May the Art show you the beauty of this world that all others have been denied them.”

“These wands are masterpieces,” Harry exclaimed. “It feels like the magic is flowing through me when I cast. Nothing like with my old holly wand. And no one will think anything of them because they look so subtle. I was worried what would happen if I met someone who had seen my old wand.” He then put on the wand holster and was surprised when it changed color to match his skin tone. “What kind of hide is this?”

“You’ll not find another like those holsters,” the Djinni said with a smile. “Let us just say that you will never have to take them off and no one will be able to charm your wand away from you. Not that any could take those wands by force or trickery. Still, every little bit of protection helps.”

“It’s not anything…sentient, is it?” Chloe asked nervously as she put her holster on.

The Djinni raised his hand as if swearing an oath. “I can honestly say that the material was given willingly and no creature lost its life in the process of crafting it.”

Harry looked at the Djinni searchingly for a moment. “There’s something about that statement that bothers me but since you’re not going to give any more information I’ll let it go and just thank you for your generosity and fine services.”

The Djinni bowed. “If ever you need my services again you do know where to find me.”

Harry and Chloe thanked him again and turned to leave. When Harry opened the door for Chloe another man was standing in the doorway with his hand stuck out as if reaching for the handle. “Oh, excuse me,” the man said in a deep baritone voice.

“No pardon necessary. Allow me,” Harry offered as he stepped aside to let the man enter. He and Chloe then continued out, shutting the door quietly behind them.

The man looked at the Djinni and sighed. “I’m due shortly as a guest for my daughter’s show. So this better be important.”

The Djinni bowed deeply to the man. “I have a wound that I need your assistance in healing on my back and I would also like to thank you for my imprisonment for the first time in a generation, Lord Giovanni.”

John Zatara raised an eyebrow. “Thank me? You usually curse me.”

The Djinni stared off towards the heavens. “Thanks to you Lord Giovanni, I have met the Lightening Child, the Shaper of Worlds. I have seen the rebirth of magic and finally have hope for your race. Today is a day of celebration, my friend. Now, help me with my back.”

LVLVLVLV

In a shadowed room a lone man sat at a chess board. He stared down at the board that wasn’t set up like a normal chess board but instead filled with a variety of different pieces. On the side nearest him there stood a king and a queen but the rest were pawns. Opposite, a king, a queen, four knights two bishops and a row of rooks. In the center of the board were two chess pieces that were a different color than any other on the board; a red king and a purple queen. The man looked momentarily thoughtful before he pulled the purple queen off the board.

“A most interesting set up, Mr. Potter,” the man whispered. “We shall have to see how well it serves you when the two of us finally meet.”

With that he picked up a pawn and moved it one space forward.

LVLVLVLV

“Dad, are you sure you’ll be ok?” Bill asked again as he picked up his traveling cloak. “Fleur and I can come back here and have dinner with you…”

Arthur shook his head. “No Bill, you go out with your young lady. I’m sure at this stage in your relationship a chaperone is the last thing either of you want. Who knows? I may even make my way down to the pub for a pint or two.” He showed his oldest off with a smile and decided a pint did sound like a good idea. He made his way out of the house towards the local.

That the local was a Muggle pub made it extra special to Arthur. He quietly made his way to the bar and took a stool close to one end. He ordered a stout and began thinking over his options for the future.

“You look like you could use a friend,” a female voice said from beside him.

Arthur looked over at the young woman who had taken the stool to his right. Well, young was a relative term. She looked to be younger than him but older than Bill. Dressed in a well fitting dress that showed off her assets with a nipped waist and a neckline that revealed just enough cleavage, Arthur appreciated the view he was offered, but realized quickly enough where that path would lead. “Thanks for the offer, but I’m just here to drink tonight,” he said politely.

The girl smiled as if she caught his meaning. “See that bloke down at the other end of the bar?” she said with a nod towards a very nondescript gentleman. “Thanks to him and his two buddies out in a car across the street this has officially become my night off. I really do think you look like you could use a friend right now.”

Arthur chuckled. “That’s an understatement. You sure you want to hear the trials and tribulations of a cuckolded idiot?”

The woman shrugged. “I’ve probably heard worse and I am a good listener. Believe it or not, it’s a hazard of the job.”

Arthur laughed again and began telling her of his troubles with Molly and her manipulations. How he now had to try and make a decision that was best not only for him, but for his two youngest children. He admitted to the fact that his first instinct was to have the book thrown at her but had been forced to take some time to think and was glad he had. “Really, I’m just done with the whole thing,” he stated after his third pint. “The five older boys are already on their own so are telling me to do what is right for the rest of the family but how am I to know what that really is?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this,” she began, “but maybe you should just cut her loose. I know I would have been better with a Mum and Dad but I can’t see how she’s good for either of your two youngest.”

Arthur frowned. “Maybe you’re right. They’re really not that young after all. Boy’s fifteen, soon to be sixteen and the girl’s fourteen.” He looked up and saw that the “nondescript man” had finally left the pub. “Looks like your chaperone has left for the night. Guess you can get back to work.”

The woman smiled and stroked his hair. “Actually, I think I’ll continue with the night off. Care to walk me home?”

Arthur blinked. “I really did just come in with enough money for a few pints,” he said with a rueful smile.

She stood and kissed him on the cheek. “Don’t worry, dove. We’ll consider this one on the house.”

LVLVLVLV

Bellatrix watched with curiosity as the people staggered out of the Harpy and Basilisk, a popular dive in the heart of Knockturn Alley. She had never been in herself, being a proper pure-blood lady after all, but she had recalled both Rabastan and Lucius claiming that it was one of the best places to get information in all of Britain. She had also heard them say some other thing about it as well, but wasn’t sure why one would go to a bar to see girls work. 

Bella shook her head and tried to refocus. After so long in Azkaban, so many things seemed to distract her. Things she had been denied for so long and found so precious all of a sudden. Like bright shiny colors and music. Music like what was pouring out of the pub before her. And though she was told that ladies never went in such a place, there were ladies in there and they seemed to be having such a fun time… Focus Bella! She mentally chided herself. She was on a mission. She had to avenge her master on this Sullivan. She would kill whoever had managed to destroy the greatest wizard of all time. 

But what made him great, she wondered. Was it the fact that he hated Muggles? That really didn’t sound that great now that she thought about it. She had never really dealt with a Muggle in person, well aside from killing them, and couldn’t tell you what a Muggle was really like. Sure she had met several Muggleborns in school, but really couldn’t go up and ask them why one should hate Muggles. Could she? Maybe they hated Muggles as much as her family did. Oh that would have been a laugh. What would dear Aunt Walburga have said if she realized that?

Focus Bella! she chided herself again. Oh it was so hard anymore, trying to focus on a single thing without her master telling her what to do. What was she doing? Oh yes, trying to figure out what made him so great. Perhaps it was his power. She knew that was definitely what Rabastan and Rudolphus feared. That was the main reason they handed her over to her master to pleasure him. It was also the reason she so readily agreed. He was definitely powerful and…terrifying. 

But he had been beaten by a boy not out of Hogwarts. Once could be considered a fluke, just like the boy surviving a killing curse when not even out of nappies. Twice, that could be chalked up to dumb luck. But if she was to believe what she had heard from the children of the other death eaters and the loyal themselves, the boy had faced the dark lord four times and walked away the victor each one. Perhaps the dark lord wasn’t so great after all.

He certainly wasn’t a great lover. Bella shivered in revulsion at her memories. Having to keep oneself from choking on her master while he hit her with the torture curse was not her idea of a pleasant evening. And that was one of his tamer exploits. Oh what she wouldn’t give to have a man to hold her and make her feel safe, just like father had said she deserved a week before his “accident”. A scene in the dive’s window made her sigh. 

One of the “ladies” was holding court at a table where a man was seemingly enraptured with her breasts and one of her friends was dropped under the table to… Bella turned away and blushed. Alright, so maybe they weren’t ladies after all. But she did seem to be enjoying herself. Perhaps when her mission was over she could…Bella groaned as she realized that she had become distracted again. Worse was the fact that she couldn’t remember what exactly she was supposed to be doing.

As if fate perhaps decided to intervene, a man staggered out of the bar holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. He seemed to stumble over his own feet and drop the paper next to Bella before mumbling an apology and falling into a nearby wall, apparently to sleep off his merriment. It wasn’t long before his loud snoring accompanied the noises from the dive. 

Bella was about to ignore it when the name Potter caught her eye. Cautiously, she picked up the paper and returned to her hiding spot. She began reading about how the young wizard had seemed to have caught the eye of a lovely young lady while away in the colonies but stopped when she saw the girl’s last name.

“Sullivan,” Bella hissed, her mind instantly clearing when she saw the accursed name. Her mission came into full as she read further. She would kill this Sullivan in front of her new husband. She would get revenge for the death of her master. And then!... And then… Well, she wasn’t sure what to do after that, but it’d come to her. Maybe she could talk to someone about doing what the people in the window booth were doing. She did look like she was having fun.

Bella moved out of the shadows and skulked off to find a way to get at her new fixation. If she had bothered to look back, she would have noticed the “sleeping drunk” sit up and watch her leave. Carefully, he lifted his wrist to his lips and whispered. “The weapon has been set in motion and her target has been acquired. Mission accomplished.” He then took a sock out of his pocket and disappeared in a flash.

LV LV LV LV

“This one has touch screen navigation and wireless Bluetooth,” The too cheerful salesgirl explained as she pulled them through the store to the fifth different phone they had been forced to look at. Harry had to give Padfoot credit, it had been thirty minutes and he hadn’t been ready to kill the sniveling little toerag. Harry on the other hand was glad that he had Chloe, who was at this minute setting the two of them up with a complete workup of tablets, smartphones and laptops in the Q-Core store across the street. 

Unfortunately, Padfoot had wanted his own phone and didn’t want to be a burden on Harry’s bank account. Hence, why they were at the Verizon store across the street picking up a phone for “Alan Scott” and Harry was about to hex the girl into next week. It also didn’t help that she was clumsily trying to flirt with him every other line.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harry let out a frustrated growl. “Look. He just needs a phone to make calls on. There’s no need for a bunch of crap he won’t use. Just a simple phone with an unlimited minutes package. Do you think you can swing that in the next fifteen minutes?”

The salesgirl blinked the tried her hundred watt smile again. “And what about you, sweetie?”

“My wife is getting our stuff at the Q-core store across the street,” Harry responded with a glare. He took a little savage glee at the girls paling expression. “Now can you get my uncle what he wants or should we go elsewhere?”

“Uh, I’ll get right on it.”

Sirius frowned at Harry as the girl ran towards the back. “You didn’t have to be rude, pup.”

“Padfoot, if I had to put up with one more come on from that girl I was going to hurt someone, probably her. I thought I made it completely clear that I wasn’t interested.” Harry ran his hand through his hair for what had to be the fourth time in the last half hour. “I wonder how Chloe is doing.”

“Ah,” Sirius said in comprehension, “now it makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Harry snapped.

“Your moodiness,” the Marauder remarked with a grin. “Your bond is still forming. This is the furthest you’ve been from Chloe since you met, isn’t it?”

Harry crossed his arms and looked out the window to the store across the road. “Maybe.”

Sirius nodded understandingly. “Yeah, she’s probably just as antsy right now. You’ll be like that for the first few days to a week. You’ll also want to shag like bunnies.”

Harry blushed but didn’t look back at his godfather. “And just what makes you such an expert?”

“Watching your parents go through with it.” Sirius grinned as he saw the shocked stare that Harry gave him. “What? You thought just because it was illegal in Britain that people didn’t do it? How did you think I know about traveling to the states? Your folks got bonded in New Orleans right after graduation. Seems it was some kind of Potter tradition. Britain outlawing it in the fifties wasn’t going to stop a family as wealthy as the Potters.”

Harry blinked. “Wait, I unknowingly took part in a Potter family tradition?”

Sirius chuckled. “Two actually if you count proposing just hours after you met the person. Of course Lily and Aunt Dorea did put their men off for a few years, unlike your Chloe.”

“Yeah well,” Harry hedged. He turned to look out the window across the street again when he spotted a suspiciously familiar pair standing just inside the alley beside the Q-core store. “Is that…Clark?” The next thing he knew was blinding pain, the sound of breaking glass and the blare of screeching tires. As his vision cleared he saw a very pale woman with bright blue hair.

“You know, I sorta expected you to be a little tougher,” the woman said. “I mean the way Luthor spoke you were supposed to be like some powerhouse.”

Harry shakily got up to his feet. “Um, one, have I done something to offend you? And two, ow!”

The woman grinned as her hand began to crackle. “Nothing personal kid. It’s just a contract job. Lionel Luthor sends his regards.” She then sent a ball of lightening into a parked car, sending it flipping end over end towards Harry.

Harry’s eye’s widened as he saw the car hurdling towards him. “Oh this is going to hurt,” he muttered as he crouched down and tried to make himself as small as possible. The first thing to reach him was the sound of twisting metal and shattering glass. Strangely though, there wasn’t any pain. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Clark hunched over him with the car wrapped around his back.

“Are you ok?” Clark asked with concern.

“Me!” Harry shouted in shock. “What about you!”

Clark gave him a sheepish smile. “Well, you shared your secret so I guess fair is fair.”

“This conversation is not over,” Harry stated firmly. “Now, how fast can you get out of the way?”

Clark looked confused. “If I get out of the way, the car will fall on you.”

Harry grinned. “Nah, I’m going to shoot spell at it that will hurl it back at her, but you have to be out of the way or you’ll go with it. Now, on three…one…two…THREE! Bombarda Maxima!”

Clark seemed to just disappear as the spell left Harry’s wand. He watched as the car sped towards the blue haired woman and her use another lightening bolt to send it up over her head. Without waiting for her to get her bearings he fired his second spell. “Aquamenti!”

The woman spun back to face him and shouted, “You’re going to have to do better than th-…oh.” That was the last words she spoke before being drowned by a large body of water. This was soon followed by a very loud static discharge from her. As she staggered in the middle of the street she was hit by four different spells. A Stupefy from Sirius, Petrificus from Hestia, Incarcerous from Remus and a knee reversing hex from Chloe.

As soon as it was obvious that the mystery woman was detained, Chloe ran up to Harry. “Are you ok?”

Harry kissed her and gave her a lopsided smile. “I think I ran into your guardian angel and something tells me that Smallville’s not going to be nearly as boring as Lex led me to believe.”

LVLVLVLV


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Chloe start their trip to Smallville. Hermione versus Ginny and Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry and friends belongs to JK Rowling. All DC Characters belong to DC Entertainment.

Chapter 6

“A freak of nature stuck in reality. I don’t fit the picture. I’m not what you want me to be. Sorry.” - Tokio Hotel and Kerli, Strange

After having the strange mercenary woman carted away by the magical authorities and the whole event being explained away as a movie stunt gone bad, Harry and company were on their way to the car rental agency.

“I don’t see why we have to rent another car Harry,” Chloe commented. “You and I could just fly back to Metropolis and Lana could pick us up.”

Harry leaned back in the seat and whispered into Chloe’s ear, the end result being Chloe going half-lidded for a moment and Sirius snickering his fool head off. As Chloe came back to her senses she said, “Right, good idea to get a rental. Maybe a mini van or a conversion van if they have it.”

Remus quirked an eyebrow from the driver’s seat. “What did you tell her Harry?”

Sirius’ snickering turned into all out laughter. “Moony, remember Prongs and Lils right after they got hitched?”

Remus frowned. “What does that have to do wi-…oh. Right.”

The young couple were out of the car and almost to the door of the rental counter before the car had come to a full stop. Harry walked up to the agent with purpose. “We’d like to rent a car to be returned in Smallville, Kansas. We’d prefer a van of some type if you have one available.”

“Price is not an object,” Chloe confirmed.

The agent looked at them with amusement. “Are either of you twenty-five years old?”

Harry looked annoyed. “What’s the parent company of this chain?”

Now the agent looked confused. “Um, Queen Industries. Why?”

Chloe already had her phone out. “Hello, Ollie?...Yeah, this is Chloe. Harry and I decided to drive back to Smallville and we’re catching some flack in one of your rental car agencies about our age…It’s the one just off the strip nearest your Q-Core store…Yep, that’s the one, thanks Ollie.” She pocketed her phone and grinned as the phone behind the counter rang. “That’s for you.”

The agent picked up the phone. “Royal Car Rentals, this is Chad. How may I help you?...Oh, Mr. Queen…Um, well, it’s a standard question…I see, sir…Yes sir…Of course, sir. Whatever they want.” He hung up the phone looking a little more than shaken. “Um, we have a Ford full conversion van available. Will that work?”

Chloe smirked. “The back does fold out into a bed in case we need to stop and there’s not a hotel nearby, right?”

LVLVLVLV

Hermione entered Gryffindor tower rather proud of how she had managed to keep busy and avoid Ginny and Ron all day. Well, it wasn’t that she was avoiding the two Weasleys so much as the topic they would no doubt want to discuss. A topic she might add in her mind that she very much did not wish to even think about. She now had only to make it up to her dorm and-

“There you are,” Ginny’s shrill voice cut into Hermione’s last nerve.

Damn, the chestnut haired witch mentally cursed, so close. She continued on toward the steps, trying desperately to cut the contact off as quickly as possible. “Here I am,” she responded in a clipped tone, “and very tired as a matter of fact.” She came up short as Ron was standing in the stairway. “Excuse me, Ronald. I was heading to my dorm.”

She wanted to groan in frustration as Ron stood his ground. “Have you seen the Prophet this morning? We got a disaster on our hands!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Really Ron, Professor Dumbledore being dismissed isn’t the end of the world.”

“What?” Ron blinked. “What are you talking about?”

Hermione held up her copy of the Prophet, showing Ron the bottom of the front page. “Right there Ronald, Headmaster sacked for refusing to appear before Wizengamot and fleeing the country. Just below the article about Harry getting married.”

Ron waved his hand dismissively. “Dumbledore will sort all that out when he gets back. Harry’s the real disaster. He’s not coming back.”

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “Yes, the Prophet made that quite clear. I still don’t see why that’s a disaster. I wish nothing but the best for him and his new wife. Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

“That American hussy is filling my Harry full of stupid ideas!” Ginny shouted, cutting Hermione off. 

Hermione’s eye twitched. It was bad enough that Ginny called someone she had never met a ‘hussy’ but the second part of that was what really made her want to tear the redhead a new one. “Your Harry?” she asked in a low dangerous voice.

Ron nodded in confirmation. “Yeah. Mom and Dumbledore were working it all out. Harry was supposed to help Dumbledore defeat You-Know-Who and then Harry and Ginny were supposed to get married. He’d need a proper pure-blood family to show him how to handle his fame.”

“A proper pure-blood?” Hermione hissed. “Did it occur to either of you that the Wizengamot is now made up of a full one-third of Muggleborns? And let us not forget that Harry absolutely despises his fame. Yet, that is not even close to what sends me into whole new levels of outrage. You actually think that Harry is someone’s property!”

Ginny blinked in shock. “You just don't-“

Hermione’s wand whipped out and caught the two of them in body binds before they could react. Making sure they could hear, see and speak she continued. “I just don’t what, Ginevra Molly Weasley? I just don’t understand? I just don’t know how things are? Did you even read what Dumbledore is being accused of Ginny? He’s wanted in questioning for treason and a possible plot to kill Harry! What galls me about this whole situation is that you thought I would just go along with it! What? Did your mother cook up some cock and bull about you getting Harry and me marrying Ron so we’d all be one big happy family!”

Ginny’s cheeks began to redden and Hermione realized with horror that she had hit the nail on the head. Lifting her wand in Ron’s direction Hermione snarled at him. “I swear on my life, Ronald Bilius Weasley, that if you ever touch me in a sexual manner that I will slice off your block and tackle and force you to eat it before beating you to death with a fireplace poker. And that’s only if my father doesn’t get to you first, you deluded half-wit.”

Ron paled. “It weren’t my idea,” he defended. “Mum just said it’d probably be for the best seeing as no one else would likely have a know-it-all Muggleborn.” He tried to cringe away from a well-aimed hex that barely missed his ear. “Oi! Her words, not mine!”

Hermione was becoming increasingly aware of the entirety of the room having their attention on the trio, but really didn’t care at the moment. She began pacing back and forth in a vain attempt at trying to rein in her temper. Her thoughts were brought back to the present by Ginny’s bitter words.

“You just want Harry for yourself, don’t you?!”

Hermione turned towards Ginny and snorted. “It wouldn’t matter if I did. He’s married.”

Ginny looked confused. “So? They can be ended. Everyone knows that.”

“Not for me,” Hermione responded. “I was brought up Church of England. Marriage is a sacred institution. Yes we allow for divorce, but remarriage to another person is frowned upon. I want nothing but for Harry to have a nice long happy life with his wife.”

“But what about Harry not coming back?” Ron pleaded.

“His wife is a United States citizen Ron,” Hermione responded. “Why would he?”

“But he has to defeat You-Know-Who!” Ron pressed.

“Says who?” Hermione asked. “Dumbledore? The Ministry?”

“He’s Harry Potter!”

“Which makes him an orphan with a trust fund. No special powers. No amazing Dark Lord slicing gift. Just an ordinary wizarding kid with hundreds of people trying to dictate his life. People that I might add have absolutely no business doing that. And let us not forget the people trying to kill him. Really Ronald, if you were in his place, would you want to come back?”

“But,” Ron began then stopped, looking like he’d just had everything he believed in torn to shreds. His next words sounded like the voice of a scared little boy that wanted something to be true in spite of everything he had been told. “But he has to come back.” 

“No Ron,” Hermione mercilessly pushed, “he doesn’t. And frankly, I’m not surprised.” She turned and faced the surrounding crowd and glared at them. “How many times has Harry been treated as a hero one minute and the next been ostracized by his housemates? His supposed family. 

“First year you lot treated him well enough, but when Professor Snape began bullying him there was only one person that went to McGonagall. Want to know how I know? Because I was that one! She came back a week later to tell me that no one would corroborate and warned me about spreading false statements about a teacher! 

“Then second year comes and you all turn on him because he’s a Parseltongue. You think he’s bad because Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin were Parseltongues. Guess what, so was Merlin! Still think of Parseltongues as bad people? Really? Then look in the history books. They’re littered with thousands of healers that were Parseltongues. In fact there were seven operating in Europe at the beginning of the War with Grindelwald, all killed by Grindelwald’s forces. Why? Because he thought they were a threat to his control because they could talk to each other in a language that he couldn’t understand.

“Third year, Harry falls from his broom after being attacked by Dementors during a game and all you lot are worried about is if he caught the effing snitch! Some family! And don’t even get me started on fourth year and that damnable tournament! Then this year comes along and you lot turn on him completely calling him things that seem to fit yourselves.”

Hermione turned her glare from the general room and directed it at specific people along with her comments. First at Seamus Finnegan. “Liar.” Then at Cormac McLaggan. “Glory hound.” She then turned to resume her journey up the stairs but stopped. “Never once did Harry say anything about how you lot treated him. He definitely had the right to, but he didn’t. Only now that he’s gone are you worried about him and it’s not for his sake, but for your own sorry hides. The hat told me that this was the house of the brave and daring. Then why weren’t you brave enough to stand up for your housemate? Why weren’t you daring enough to think that maybe this young man that never used his fame or position for anything might just be telling the truth? 

“Make no mistake. Harry didn’t leave because he was frightened of facing Voldemort. He left because you lot pushed him out. With family like this, who needs Death Eaters? You make me sick.” Hermione then strode purposefully to her dorm and fell on her bed before letting the tears she had held in all day flow freely.

She wasn’t sure how long she had been crying when she felt the bed shift and someone petting her head comfortingly. She glanced up at the form of a very concerned Parvati sitting and offering what comfort she could. “Lav put a hex on the door to keep anyone else out,” she offered. “Figured you’d want some time on your own.”

Hermione rubbed her face and tried not to look embarrassed of her moment of weakness. “And what are you doing here?”

Parvati ran a hand gently across Hermione’s head, smoothing back some of the curly locks. “I thought you could use a friend.”

Hermione gave the Hindi witch a brief smile before tearing up again. “He’s gone.”

“I know,” Parvati whispered, her own eyes filled with sadness and regret.

“I never got to say goodbye.” As Hermione began crying again, Parvati did the only thing she could think of: she pulled the young witch into a hug and joined in her sorrow.

LV LV LV LV

Tonks finished packing the last box down to the shipping container before looking at her lover. “You know I could just shrink all this, right?”

Sasha laughed as she closed the shipping container and attached the lock. She then pulled Tonks into a soft kiss before responding, “That would definitely cause some amusing conversations in customs. Madam, can you explain why you have a chaise lounge in your suitcase? Nevermind, just explain how you got it in there.”

Tonks laughed at Sasha before sobering up a bit. “So this is it. In four hours, we’ll be on our way to the States and I’ll be working my way to becoming a US citizen.”

Sasha looked a bit concerned. “Having second thoughts?”

Tonks shook her head and led Sasha into the alley. “Nah, just a bit of nostalgia I guess. The best parts of here are already over there anyway. So, when is the lorry supposed to pick that up?”

Sasha glanced back at the container briefly. “We’ll be in the air by then. Don’t worry though, I bought the best lock there is. No one’s getting in there but us.”

Tonks leaned in to kiss Sasha only to be stopped by a buzzing in her pocket. She bit back a groan as she opened the mirror. “What is it, Shack?”

“Something’s happened at the Malfoy estate,” he said hurriedly. “Amelia is calling in all active Aurors and any Order members who are willing to help.”

“That’s nice,” Tonks responded. “Good luck.”

“What?” 

“Shack, my flight leaves in four hours. I’m going to be on it. I’ve already turned in my resignation and I’m giving the Order up as a bad job.”

“But Voldemort might be there!” Kingsley protested.

Tonks rolled her eyes. “Oh, well in that case I’m definitely not going!” 

“Tonks!”

“Look Shack, I’m happy. I’ve finally found someone that loves me for me and I’m not going to bollocks it up over chasing some pureblood bigots when I know I can’t use lethal force and they most assuredly will. It’s one thing when you have nothing to live for but Queen and Country. Quite another when you have someone waiting for you and even though they won’t ask it of you, you know they don’t want you to go risking your life for nuthin’. And trust me, you know Shack. You know it with every fiber of your being.”

Tonks waited for Kingsley to respond for a second before continuing in a softer voice. “When this is all over, find someone Shack. I don’t care if it’s a guy or gal, but find someone that likes you for you. You’re a good guy and deserve it.”

The silence on the other side continued for another minute before Kingsley responded. “I’ll let them know you’re not coming. Take care.”

Tonks smiled. “You too, Shack.”

As she closed the mirror, Tonks looked back at Sasha. The raven-haired woman smiled back nervously with crossed arms. “You could go,” Sasha whispered. “I understand.”

Tonks pulled Sasha into a gentle embrace. “I know you do, but like I told Shack, I couldn’t do that to you. You deserve better of me than throwing my life away.”

Sasha relaxed at hearing that. “You know you’ll be at risk if you’re going to be a cop in Gotham. The city is a bit much at times.”

“Then I’ll do everything I can to be safe and come back home to you,” Tonks returned. “I promise.” Tonks sealed her promise with a slow tender kiss that slowly deepened.

Sasha groaned as the kiss broke. “We only have three hours before we have to be presentable at Heathrow. Not nearly enough time to finish this. And let’s not forget that we’re technically homeless for that period of time.”

Tonks grinned playfully. “Quickie in the ladies room?”

Sasha rolled her eyes and swatted Tonks’ arm. “You don’t know the meaning of the word. Just get us there and we’ll have some quality time on the flight.”

LV LV LV LV

“How about this one?” Chloe asked as she stared at the laptop, naked body comfortably nestled against her equally nude husband under the blankets.

Harry looked over the property description and frowned. “The house looks like it’s going to need a lot of repair and we’d be awfully close to town.”

Chloe sighed. “You’re right. Too many questions about how we got it set up so quick and no place to fly. And here I thought this was going to be easy.”

She felt Harry shift underneath her and grinned back at him. “Again?”

Harry smirked back at her. “Well, if I didn’t have a sexy minx wiggling her bare arse against me I might be able to focus more on the task at hand.”

“Is that a complaint Mr. Potter?”

Harry chuckled and kissed her shoulder. “Never, Mrs. Potter. As distractions go, I greatly prefer this over any other.” He looked up from kissing her shoulder and saw an image that caught his eye. Without pause, he clicked on it and brought up a white three story house with a large grove around it. “What about this place?”

Chloe looked at the property in a bit of shock. “That’s the old Granger Place. No one’s lived there in years. At least as long as I can remember.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Granger?”

Chloe nodded absently. “It was built back just after the civil war. John Granger bought the land for a pittance and began planting fruit trees on it. Everyone thought he was crazy, but his family ended up saving Smallville more than once during crop shortages. The last of the Grangers died off about thirty years ago.”

“Hmm…” Harry stared at the screen for a while before asking. “Did Lionel ever try to buy it? I know you said he was desperate to snap up land a few years ago.”

Chloe blinked. “Now that you mention it, he completely ignored it; which is really weird because it sits right between Luthorcorp’s properties and the Kents.”

Harry enlarged a picture and chuckled. “Not surprising since it has Muggle repelling wards on the property and a stipulation of the sale is that the buyer has to visit the property. Looks like Hermione wasn’t the only person in her family to be magical.”

Chloe looked at the picture and gasped. “You mean that John Granger could have been your friend’s ancestor.”

Harry shrugged. “Not directly, but sure. How else do you explain getting peaches and plums to thrive in the Kansas climate? I’d also be willing to bet that there are some magical plants back in those woods as well.”

“Looks like we found a definite possibility then,” she said before letting out a groan of pleasure as Harry found one of those places she didn’t know she had but Harry was a master at discovering. “Harry, I need to set up a meeting to see the place,” she whined half-heartedly.

Harry reached up with a free hand and clicked a few buttons before continuing his explorations. “There. We’re set to view it in three days. Now, let’s get back to our honeymoon.”

Chloe closed the laptop and leaned back into her husband’s wandering hands with a whispered, “Oh Merlin.”

LV LV LV LV

Lucius Malfoy scowled at the wreckage around him. This place had once been his home but was now nothing more than a smoldering ruin. He could curse the Carrows into oblivion for destroying the ward stone if they weren’t already dead. He absently checked the shrunken chest in his pocket once more to make sure it was secure before turning to his new allies. “How many are left alive?”

Antonin Dolohov was the one to answer. “Seven total including the three of us. Without the ward stone, the Aurors will be here any minute.”

Lucius nodded. “Who are the other four?”

Dolohov frowned. “I’m only guessing as to two being Snape and Bellatrix. I didn’t find Snape’s body and the mad bitch popped out before the fighting began. The other two are Marcus Flint and Yaxley, but Yaxley is hurt bad. Probably slow us down.”

Lucius glanced at Augustus Rookwood. “Take care of him. As for Flint, he’ll make a good errand boy. No need to worry about the other two. Bella will end up either captured or killed and Snape will make his own way as he always has.”

“What are we going to do for funds?” asked Dolohov as he watched Rookwood walk over to Yaxley and decapitate the man. 

“I have some items that the goblins were not able to confiscate when my assets were seized,” Lucius responded calmly. “It isn’t much, but it’s more of a start than my fore bearers had when fleeing the revolution. Augustus has also mentioned having a cache he hid before his incarceration. That just leaves your contribution.”

Dolohov sneered. “Don’t you worry, Lucius. I made sure that I had quite a bit stashed away before my untimely stay in Chez Azkaban. It’s so well concealed that I doubt anyone would find it if they didn’t know exactly where to look.”

Lucius was about to protest when he saw Rookwood return with the Flint boy. What the young man carried caught Lucius’ attention. “Is that McNair’s axe in your hand?”

The young man grinned viciously. “Right of conquest. Guess no one ever told him not to turn his back on a Slytherin.”

The three older wizards all chuckled. “Very well,” Lucius acknowledged. “You’ll be our executioner. Rookwood, do you have the portkey ready?”

The former unspeakable simply held out a chalice for the other three to grab on to and the quickly vanished before any unwanted visitors could arrive.

LV LV LV LV

“But Remus,” Sirius whined, “Cirque de Soleil is starting a new show tonight!”

Remus glared at his friend. “Padfoot, we need to find somewhere to live.”

“Yes, and you need to make a decision,” Hestia challenged him. “Do you want to be the new American playboy or do you want to be there for your godson?”

Sirius sighed. “I want to be there for the pup, but he’s spending the next several days holed up in the back of that van with his new wife enjoying a leisurely drive across country. What’s the harm in us having one night out on the town for ourselves?”

Hestia grinned viciously. “Remember, Alan, the Black family fortune was left to Harry almost in its entirety. What are you planning on spending?”

Sirius grinned back. “That’s the joy of having Lily Potter create your identity. Now while Alan Scott can’t match the Potter or Black fortunes, he is more than comfortable enough to handle a night on the town…or three.”

Remus frowned. “So that’s where you got the papers. I wondered how you could get an identity that was that air-tight this quickly.”

Sirius smiled. “What can I say, Lils did good work.”

Before Remus could respond they heard someone at the desk say, “Could you please ring Mr. Potter’s room?”

“I’m sorry sir, Mr. and Mrs. Potter checked out earlier this morning,” the clerk replied.

Sirius was instantly on the defensive. “No obvious wand,” he muttered. “Looks to be Muggle.” He approached the man as he was walking away from the desk. “Excuse me, sir,” he said with a smile. “Did I hear you ask for Mr. Potter?”

The man looked cautious. “I really don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“Well,” Sirius drawled, “if it’s Harry James Potter then I may have to ask you what business you have with my godson.”

The man blinked. “I had a meeting with him last night and I was hoping to get some questions answered before he left.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him you wish to speak with him when I see him in a few days Mr…?” Sirius offered.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the man said, putting on a charming smile. “Bruce Wayne. And you are?”

“Alan Scott, Mr. Wayne,” Sirius replied shaking the man’s hand.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Bruce responded. “Did I hear you right that you said you’d see him in a few days?”

Sirius nodded. “Yes, he and his wife decided to spend some private time in an undisclosed location. It seems that they were having repeated interruptions to their honeymoon.”

Bruce smiled ruefully back at Sirius. “Um, yes, I can see where that would be upsetting. His wife should still have my contact information but if not, here’s my card. If you could please pass it along?”

“Of course.” Sirius accepted the card and glanced at it casually before sliding it into his pocket. After Bruce had walked out of the lobby, Sirius turned back to Remus. “We might want to check out this Bruce Wayne.”

Remus looked at him incredulously. “The billionaire?”

Sirius started for a second and looked back towards the lobby doors. “There’s something fishy about him, Remus. He’s not the man he wants the world to think he is.”

At the same time, Bruce Wayne got on his cell phone. “Hello, Lucius. I need you to look up some information for me...See what you can find on an Alan Scott…I know, common name, but he has a London accent, mid thirties, single, blond hair, blue eyes. May be nothing, but he’s close to one of our major investors so…Thanks Lucius.”

LVLVLVLV

“Tonks isn’t coming,” Kingsley offered up as he approached the group of Aurors and Order members. He noticed that Amelia wasn’t surprised but didn’t comment on it.

“Never figured her for gettin’ cold feet,” Moody grumbled.

“She found someone to live for,” Amelia answered for Kingsley. “As she already tendered her resignation, I’m not surprised she’s leaving a bit earlier than anticipated. Anyone else not present?”

Moody raised an eyebrow before commenting. “McGonagall said her place is at the school. Haven’t heard from Snape since his little accident. Arthur didn’t return to his son’s house and the boy is waitin’ for him, and I purposefully left that disgrace to the Prewitt name off the contact list. Everyone else is here.”

Amelia nodded before barking order. “Alright! Everyone in teams of three! I want one Order member with two Aurors! Vance, Shacklebolt, you’re with Mad-eye.” The head of the DMLE smirked as she heard Moody’s squawk of indignation. “Weasley! You and Parsons are with me.”

Kingsley chuckled as he saw the blushing junior Auror and the dragon handler follow the head of the DMLE to the front of the house. Glancing at Vance, he grinned. “So, what did you do to get knocked off the lead?”

Emmaline groaned and shook her head. “Oh nothing much. Just got caught misusing a pair of Muggle handcuffs.” At Kingsley and Moody’s raised eyebrows, she reluctantly continued. “At work.” Moody’s growing smirk made her wish she had somewhere to crawl off too. “In Scrimgeour’s office.” At Kingsley’s snort she was hoping for a quick death. “With the new keeper for Puddlemere United.”

Kingsley’s next words sent Moody falling over laughing. “Which of you were in the cuffs?”

Emmaline scowled. “Can we focus on the mission here?”

“Why bother?” Moody chuckled as he righted himself. “It’s obvious no one’s breathin’ inside. The big smokin’ crater that was likely caused by the ward stone takin’ a direct hit. Anyone left alive would have hit the bricks since Malfoy’s got no friends at the moment.”

Just then, the advance teams came out of the house and reported to Amelia. “Director, it looks like a massacre. And you’re not going to believe what we found.”

Amelia smirked. “Let me guess. Peter Pettigrew.”

The Auror blinked then shrugged. “Well yes, but what I was referring to was the big dead body on a throne that looks like all the known pictures of You-Know-Who.”

Moody and Kingsley looked at each other before running inside, wands at the ready. As other areas were being cleared out, the two made their way to the ball room. There, as had been reported, sat a life-sized copy of Voldemort lounging on a throne and looking as if it were a marionette without strings. The duo crept up cautiously to the body, expecting a surprise attack at any second. Once right on top of it, Kingsley kept his wand trained on the body while Moody ran a series of diagnostics on it.

“Well,” called Emmaline as she walked up to them, “Is it him? Is it what Potter saw?”

Moody scowled as he finished his diagnostic. “Yeah, it’s him. Found some of Potter’s blood in his system. The Rat’s as well. Don’t know how, but it looks like he’s finally dead.”

Emmaline glanced around at the carnage surrounding them. “Then what happened here?”

Kingsley frowned and looked thoughtful. “Likely fighting over the scraps. It’s going to be months before this is all straightened out.”

Amelia strode in looking around. “Well, you won’t have to worry about it for the next two weeks Auror Shacklebolt. You’re on vacation as soon as you leave the premises. When you return, you can assist your new partner if she’s not finished with all the cataloging of evidence.”

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “And who just happens to be my new partner?”

Amelia glared at Emmaline coolly. “Just an impulsive witch who thought to illegally detain my godson and use some rather…unorthodox procedures to question him.”

Emmaline gaped. “Ollie’s your godson!” She then turned a rather unbecoming shade of green. “Sweet Merlin, kill me now.”

LV LV LV LV


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm not making any money. Mature themes

Chapter 7

“I never thought about all the ins and outs. We said forever vows baby can you do without? Can you do without me?” - The Gracious Few, What’s Wrong

Arthur unlocked the door to Bill’s flat sometime around two hours past dawn only to find his son asleep on the couch. Arthur sighed and gently shook his son. “Bill, wake up. It’s morning.”

Bill woke up with a start. “Dad! You’re back! Where have you been? Are you ok?”

Arthur chuckled at his oldest. “Bill, I’m fine. Why would you think otherwise?”

“Something happened at the Malfoy house. I came here to get you and you weren’t home. Moody said to wait for you, just in case. Something about Head of the house’s responsibility?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “That was rather thoughtful of Alastor, in a nihilistic sort of way. As you can see, I’m fine.”

Bill looked at him with concern. “That still doesn’t tell me where you were.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but who is the parent and who is the child?” Arthur asked defensively.

“Dad, I’m just worried,” Bill explained. “You said you were going down to the pub but when I talked to Tom he said you hadn’t been to the Cauldron all night.”

Arthur blushed a bit. “That would be because I didn’t go to the Caldron. I mean, why go all the way to Diagon Alley when there’s a perfectly serviceable pub right across the street from your apartment?”

Bill blinked. “You went to a Muggle pub?”

Arthur snorted. “I may play a little clueless around Muggleborns, but I really did earn my position, William.”

“So you spent your night drinking at a Muggle public house,” Bill clarified.

Arthur’s blush came back. “Well, I spent the first hour drinking and talking to this young woman,” he hedged. “Then we went back to her place.”

“Her place?” Bill asked, his eyes going wide in sudden realization. “Merlin, Dad! Did you have a one night stand?”

“No!” Arthur denied. “Well, maybe. We didn’t make plans to see each other again but I can’t rule it out.”

“But what about Mum?”

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bill, your mother hasn’t allowed me to touch her since just before Ginny was born. I am loyal to this family and I take my head of house duties very seriously, but I am also a man.”

Bill sat there stunned. “I guess I could see that. Are you saying that this wasn’t the first time?”

“Of course it was the first time!” Arthur exclaimed. “You didn’t think that I spent all that time in my shed playing with Muggle gadgetry, did you?”

“Well, that’s something…wait, eww. Too much information Dad.” Bill shuddered as if trying to shake the image from his mind. “Changing topics, what do you intend to do about Mum?”

Arthur sighed and flopped into a chair. “Regardless of what happens, Molly and I are through. I’ve always had one rule about you kids and that is that you get to follow your heart. It was bad enough that Molly was less than enthusiastic about your young lady but this with Ginny…it’s too much Bill. That just leaves what I have to do for House Potter.”

Bill leaned forward, his face grim. “When Harry gave us the proxies I never thought I would have to use it against my own family.”

“Son, if you don’t feel comfortable with this…” Arthur began.

Bill raised his hand to stop his father. “I’ve talked it over with Fleur. Whether she intended to or not, Mother committed a crime and has to face the consequences. There really is no choice, Dad. House Black will stand behind House Potter in whatever it decides.”

Arthur groaned and leaned back in the chair. “I was afraid you would say that.”

LVLVLVLV

Hermione was thankful for Lavender and Parvati’s help that morning. It was true that they hadn’t been the closest of dorm mates over the last nearly five years but she wasn’t going to question their change of heart. To say that she had woken up looking like a hot mess would be putting it mildly but with their expertise she felt like she could face the world today. As she neared the bottom of the girl’s dorm stair that thought faded away at the sight of Neville and Dean obviously waiting for her. Crap, what now? she thought irritably.

Neville smiled up at her. “Good morning, Ms. Granger. Mr. Thomas and I are here to escort you to breakfast this morning.”

At Hermione’s raised eyebrow Dean added, “And knock the block off anyone who gives you any guff.” He completed the statement by cracking his knuckles.

“I told you he was a good boyfriend,” Lavender quipped from behind her. “Let’s move it Granger. I didn’t spend all that time on your face and hair to have you hiding out in the common room.”

Hermione huffed. “Well! You don’t have to make it sound like it was such an undertaking.” Parvati just looked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes. “Fine, you’re right, I was a mess. Let’s get going.”

Neville offered her his arm. “May I?” he asked gallantly.

This elicited the reaction he was going for as Hermione smiled and slipped her arm in his. “Yes you may, kind sir.”

When the group was outside the common room portrait, they noticed Luna who seemed to be waiting patiently at the end of the hall. “Good morning Parvati. Can I walk with you to breakfast?”

Parvati blinked and looked a bit nervous. “Um, sure Luna, but…why?”

Luna sighed dramatically. “Professor Flitwick said that I had to come to you and explain my misunderstanding about a Muggle phrase that involved your sister.”

As the group began walking again, Parvati scratched her head. “What Muggle phrase?”

Luna smiled. “Apparently ‘tit for tat’ has nothing to do with either women’s breasts or tattooing.”

Hermione stopped. “Hold on, I need to hear this. It has the potential to really brighten my day. Okay, Luna, start at the beginning and don’t leave anything out.”

“Well, I was taking Harry’s advice about the unpleasantness I was experiencing with my dorm mates,” Luna began. “He sad to give as good as I got, tit for tat. So, when Padma took my ancient runes book and threw it out the window, I felt that this was the appropriate time.” She lapsed into silence.

“The appropriate time…” Hermione encouraged.

Luna blushed. “I tied the bint down and tattooed her left breast.”

Dean blinked. “But tattoo guns won’t work here. They’re electric.”

“I know, I did it the old fashioned way,” Luna said brightly.

Hermione paled. “Old fashioned as in…?”

Luna grinned evilly. “Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap!”

Parvati stood there stock still in shock. “Luna, are you telling me that you permanently disfigured my sister in an excruciatingly painful way?”

“Uh huh.”

Parvati launched herself at Luna and wrapped her in a huge bear hug. She began planting kisses on Luna’s cheeks saying “Thank you!” in between each one.

Luna was eventually able to extricate her from the hug. “Um, you’re welcome Parvati, but I’m straight and your advances make me uncomfortable.”

Parvati gaped for a minute. “You know what? I’m going to let that pass. I’m sorry I was a bit over exuberant but I’m finally not identical to my bitch of a sister!”

When they began the trip to breakfast again Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face. “You know, that’s a horrible and disfiguring thing to do to a person, but Padma’s a bitch so good job Luna.”

Luna smiled serenely. “I try.”

The group entered the great hall and sat together at the end of the Gryffindor table. Once they were seated and their plates filled, Dean turned to Hermione. “Something you said last night has bothered me. You called Seamus a liar. What did you mean by that?”

Hermione sat her tea aside. “Promise you won’t be mad?”

“Of course,” he began. “Neville and I talked about it after everyone else was asleep and decided to bring it up today. That’s why we were your escorts.” He grinned at the blush that crept up her cheeks.

Hermione took a deep breath. “When we were all sorted first year, Seamus told us all he was raised Muggle and that it was a shock for his father when he found out. Two weeks later, he’s got a knowledge of Quidditch to rival Ron’s, is blowing up feathers when no one else in the class (except me) can get them to twitch, and is actually singing along with Weird Sisters songs. He plays wizards chess without being distracted by the pieces, is as good on a broom as the twins and his mother gets the Daily Prophet. Are you picking up on the same theme I did?”

“But Hermione,” Neville protested. “You got the spell right on the first day.”

“Yes, I did,” Hermione conceded, “but, I had my books a full year before the rest of you. My birthday is in the middle of September. Seamus’ is a week before Harry’s. There’s no way he learned all that in a month. Then there’s his name.”

“What do you mean?” Parvati asked.

“Finnegan’s not a common name, even in Ireland,” Hermione began, slipping into lecture mode. “Finnegan was a movement for Irish independence. Granted, some people took the name as a surname but still, no self respecting ‘Finnegan’ would go to an English school, no matter how vaunted or prestigious. And that’s not even taking into account that he doesn’t use any Irish inflections or slang. I mean, come on, Dean. I knew you were from Manchester within two minutes of hearing you speak. Neville was most definitely raised in the countryside around Wales and Lavender, you’re a London girl all the way. I know this now from getting to know you as people. I knew it after the first day of classes just from hearing you speak.”

Dean nodded. “Alright. Good arguments. So, how do you know how an Irishman speaks?”

Hermione blushed. “My Aunt’s been seeing a Dubliner. We’ve had to put up with him for the last three years.”

“Put up with him?” Lavender asked with a smirk.

The blush deepened. “She’s my Dad’s favorite sister so we go visit for a few days each summer. The house is quite…cozy and, um, he’s a bit of a…screamer.”

The group went dead quiet before bursting out into raucous laughter. Dean wiped a tear from his eye. “So where would you say our Shameless Fibbingit is from?”

After getting control of her giggles Hermione answered, “Well, his horrible fake accent aside, he has a bit of the North to his voice. He’s been exposed to Ireland enough to try to fake it, but he won’t fool anyone who’s intimately familiar with it. I’d say he’s from the Isle of Man.”

Neville scrunched his brow in thought. “I think I remember Gran talking about a couple of pure blood families that moved out there because they were on the outs with the rest of the society. Not for being dark or anything like that, but just generally being annoying and refusing to conform to the social niceties of the time.”

Dean looked confused. “Huh?”

Lavender patted his arm. “They were loud and didn’t play well with others, dear.”

“So what do we do with this information?” Parvati asked.

Hermione shrugged. “I’d say nothing. Sooner or later he’s going to run into someone who’s not going to take kindly to his ruse and the Irish are known for being a vindictive lot.”

Dean snorted. “We could always set him up with Padma.”

Parvati shuddered. “Do we have to be that cruel to him?” When the rest of the group laughed, she noticed that though Hermione laughed with them, it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She decided then and there that Potter had a lot to answer for and she would make sure he knew about it.

LV LV LV LV

Albus Dumbledore was currently in a mood to kill one Harry James Potter. Due to the brat and what was obviously a clerical error by the customs official in Chicago, he had been put into a cell with a rather irate Irishman that hated him just because of a name. And the name wasn’t even his on top of it. While he was flattered that the clerk confused him for a twenty something hit-man for the magical mob, Albus was still pummeled for a good forty-five minutes before being let out for the misunderstanding. 

At least the healers were competent at their job. They should be after all the money he had been forced to pay them. He would have to find a way to have the brat pay back all this trip had cost him once he was back on the path for the greater good. The doctors had barely left enough for a decent breakfast. He also noticed that he hadn’t received his payment from Hogwarts as of yet. Another thing he would have to straighten out once he got back no doubt.

His next Portkey had him sailing off to the Northwest and brought him face to face with a chipper female receptionist. “Welcome to the NorPac Portkey reception area,” the chipper brunette said with a smile. “May I inquire about your reason for traveling to our wonderful city?”

Albus sighed and rubbed his head. “I am really just passing through on my way to Las Vegas.”

The woman nodded and picked up her clipboard. “It says here that your name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. So Al, what’s your business in Vegas?”

Albus twitched slightly at the nickname. “I hardly see where that is any of your business.”

The woman gave a very sad sigh. “You see Al, when someone goes by a very circuitous route to get to where one is heading it tends to raise red flags about that individual. Why are they taking the long way about? What are they trying to hide? This makes them a potential security risk and so we make it our business to know why they are heading to this place and see if there is anything we need to be concerned about.” With this she snapped her fingers and three very large and well-built Native American men walked in. “So I’ll ask again: What is the reason for your visit to Las Vegas?”

“I’m headed there to collect a wayward student,” Albus offered up quickly. “And it isn’t my fault that I’m having to take this damnable route. It’s your portkey laws that keep having me travel all across this blasted continent!”

The woman blinked. “Why didn’t you just take a jet? You could have been there and back by now.”

Albus scoffed. “No self-respecting wizard would strap himself into one of those Muggle deathtraps.”

The woman’s eyes narrowed. “My father is a pilot, and a damn good one.”

Albus paled a little. “I assure you I meant no disrespect.”

The woman sniffed disdainfully and went back to her clipboard. “Have you ingested any illicit or controlled potions in the last seventy-two hours?”

“Most certainly not,” Albus replied getting back some of his composure.

The woman glanced up from her clipboard. “Would you be willing to submit a blood sample to confirm that assertion?”

Albus went back to being offended. “I most certainly will not. That is the most offensive thing anyone has asked of me.”

The woman sighed and shook her head. “I understand what Jack was saying about you being uncooperative now. Oh well, option B it is. Jake, Sam, he’s all yours.”

Albus squawked in outrage as two of the large men physically picked him up and began carrying him out a door. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“As I said before,” the woman said in a calm voice, “your suspicious movements have put into question your motives and flagged you as a security risk. You are currently being taken to a holding cell where you will be observed for the next seventy-two hours to prove that you are not under the influence of any illegal or controlling substance.”

“You can’t do this!” railed the irate wizard. “I am an important member of the ICW!”

The woman went back to her paperwork as Dumbledore was dragged out of the room. Before the last Native American man was able to leave, she reached out and caught his arm.

“Hey Paul, got a minute?”

The man stopped and looked at her. “What’s up?” 

The woman smirked. “Well you know how they are all about stress management here? I just had a very stressful situation just a few seconds ago and could use some help with relieving it.”

The man chuckled. “I think I’d have to check it out with the wife.”

“Oh I got her on speed dial,” the woman quipped with a grin. “And I’m sure she could be here in a sec to help you with my stress relief.”

The man blinked. “Here? As in this room? What if someone caught us?”

The woman rolled her eyes. “This is the portkey reception office. Who in their right mind would use it knowing what we put them through? That idiot was the first person I’ve seen in the five years I’ve worked here.”

The man chuckled as he watched her undo her skirt. “So how did you get such a quiet gig?”

The woman smiled as she slid up on the desk and flipped her cell phone open. “My Mommy’s the boss.”

LV LV LV LV

“Thanks again for giving us a ride back, Lex” Clark said gratefully. “The airline was giving us a hard time about transferring Chloe’s ticket.”

Lois growled as she handed Lex a drink. “Can someone explain to me why I had to work and Smallville here gets to lounge?”

Lex smirked. “Why Lois, it’s because you look better in a skirt, of course.”

Clark snorted. “And you are sort of the reason I was in Vegas to begin with.”

“I said I was sorry!” Lois huffed. “And besides, how was I to know that Chloe would find the only decent guy in the world to fall into a Vegas marriage with?”

“And the following them around?” Clark added.

“Oh no!” Lois declared. “You are not blaming your little injury on me.”

“Well,” Lex contributed, “if he hadn’t been following you stalking Chloe, he wouldn’t have been anywhere near where they were attacked and he wouldn’t have twisted his ankle. So yeah, it is your fault. By the way, this martini isn’t dry enough.”

Lois groaned and started making another drink. “I was worried about her, okay? I wasn’t aware that she was married to super wizard and protected by the magical version of the Special Forces.”

Lex scowled a bit at that. “That’s the other reason I invited you along. We need to discuss what you know and what you can say.”

“Harry already gave us the ‘open secret’ speech,” Lois groused.

“Did he mention that people will kill to keep this secret secret?” Lex asked.

Clark coughed. “He might have mentioned that.”

“It’s worse in Europe than it is here,” Lex commented. “In fact, there’s an entire group that would very much like to see Harry dead. That’s not to say you’re entirely safe here. Unfortunately there are racists even in America.”

“So we just have to keep our mouths shut,” Clark answered. “Right?”

Lex grimaced. “It gets worse.”

Lois looked at Lex. “How much worse?”

“Harry seems to have attracted my father’s attention which Harry’s encouraging,” Lex reluctantly explained.

“WHAT?!?” Lois screeched. “Is he insane?”

“He has a plan,” Lex answered in a placating tone. “With Lionel focused on him, he’s hoping that I and two others can catch my father by surprise and maybe shut him down for good.”

“Hmm,” was heard from Clark. “Lionel’s not one known to play by the rules. Are you telling us this so that we distance ourselves?”

Lex rolled his eyes. “God no! I want you to stick to him like glue, Clark. I’m hoping that some of that luck that constantly surrounds you will rub off on him.”

Clark smirked. “And seeing Lionel’s already interested in me he’ll just re-double his attention on Harry.”

Lex grinned. “You sure I can’t just offer you a job at Luthorcorp? Seems a waste to wait for you to go through college.”

LVLVLVLV

Sirius scowled as he went over the file that Hestia had been able to provide for him as they walked through Metropolis International Airport. “I don’t like it. Bruce Wayne sounds too contrived. It’s almost like someone had made the name up.”

Remus snorted. “I’d guess you’d know, Alan. Or should I call you Mr. Scott?”

Sirius scowled at his friend. “Yeah, yuck it up, you reject from a horror movie. I’m just glad Harry was able to get this information. Luthor and Queen have their own little mysteries as well, but neither of them disappeared for as long as Wayne. Still, I don’t know why all three of them are interested in the pup. There is something we’re missing here.”

“It could be that he owns ten percent of each of their companies,” Hestia hedged. “Not to mention pretty sizable holdings in several others. The boy is the third richest man in America right now.”

Sirius shook his head absently as he continued walking towards the door. “That would work for Luthor, but not Wayne or Queen. Those two barely pay attention to their businesses. Wayne has his run by a Lucius Fox and though Queen has all important decisions run through him, he spends most of his time either partying or doing charity work.”

Remus rolled his eyes as he followed his friend. “Perhaps Mr. Queen is trying to coax another billionaire into a little philanthropy towards his favorite projects. I also recall Mr. Wayne having his own foundation for charitable works.”

Sirius paused mid-step and looked thoughtful. “Maybe Queen but not Wayne. Everything seems off about him. He shows no interest in his company, but puts the head of special projects in charge of the entire company. The value tripled overnight with that move. He has women hanging off his arms every evening, but never takes them home.”

Hestia shrugged. “Okay, he’s a cad. So were you when you were younger.”

“You misunderstand me, Hestia. He doesn’t do anything with them. Heck, half the time he drops them at the party and disappears midway through. There are rumors that he’s seeing someone quietly on the side, but no proof at all. In fact, the only one that has been close to him at all aside from Fox or his butler was an ADA named Rachel Dawes. I tell you he’s hiding something.”

Remus snorted. “Maybe he’s gay.”

Sirius continued looking over the report. “That wouldn’t have bothered Harry and it would have done his business and his social life more good to come out. GLAAD would be all over him as a spokesman. Hell, the social elite would be more interested in him than before.”

Hestia examined her nails as they came up to the rental counter. “Maybe he’s private.”

“I have a rental under Scott,” Sirius told the woman behind the counter before turning back to Hestia. “Harry is private. This man is downright sociophobic. And then there is this five year gap where he disappeared in Gotham and reappeared in Singapore just in time to save his company. I mean just where was he?”

“I’m sorry sir,” the woman behind the counter said before anyone could respond. “It appears your car rental was cancelled.”

Sirius turned back to the counter. “By whom?” he growled, causing the teller to back up a step.

“Uh, she left a letter for you sir.” The young woman quickly handed a piece of paper over. “I thought she was your wife or something. I apologize and can get you another car here in a matter of minutes.”

Sirius took the note and opened it. After reading it quickly, his mood instantly shifted and he let out a bark of laughter. “Yeah,” he agreed, “She’s something alright. You’re forgiven lass, and a new car won’t be necessary. Come on you two, it appears we have a ride.”

Remus and Hestia followed Sirius back out into the terminal to where the drivers wait to pick up there passengers. Standing there they saw two people. One was obviously a limo driver by the look of his uniform and he was holding a sign that read “Scott and Party”. The other was a leggy brunette who was alternating between scanning the incoming crowd and scowling at the driver.

Sirius chuckled and walked up to the woman. “You were supposed to be in Nevada for a test flight, Carol.”

She looked at him and smiled ruefully. “And you seem to have admirers everywhere. Just who are you letting pick you up this time, Alan?”

“Well,” Sirius drawled as he drew her into a loose hug, “since you’re the one who cancelled my rental reservation you know this is as much a surprise to me as you.” He turned to the driver. “I’m Alan Scott. Who decided I needed a ride?”

“Mr. Wayne sends his regards,” the driver said stiffly. “I have a package to deliver to one of your associates and I was instructed to offer you a ride to your hotel.”

“Which associate of Mr. Scott’s?” Remus asked.

The man looked Remus over for a minute. “Mr. Lupin?” At Remus’ nod he pulled the envelope out of his jacket and handed it over. “Our head of Special Medical Research asked me to give you this and to remind you that the first night of the full moon is in two days.”

Remus blinked and looked at the packet. “Who is your head of Special Medical Research?”

“Dr. Dearborn, sir.”

Hestia, Remus and Sirius all started before looking at each other. As one, they turned back to the driver and said in unison, “Caradoc Dearborn?”

The driver cleared his throat. “I believe that’s his name, sir. I’ve only ever heard him called by his title.”

Hestia smirked as Remus and Sirius both turned to her. “I told you he wasn’t dead. You can pay up later. Now, are we going to stand here looking at each other or are we going to take advantage of the multiple transportation options before us?”

Carol winced. “Actually, I thought it was only you so I only brought my two-seater.”

Sirius looked back at Remus with an almost pleading expression on his face. Remus rolled his eyes. “We’ll accept Mr. Wayne’s generous offer on your behalf.”

Sirius grinned. “Thanks Moony.”

LVLVLVLV

Arthur paced nervously in Minerva’s office waiting for his two youngest to enter.

“It’ll be fine, Arthur,” Minerva soothed from her desk. “I’m sure once you explain the extent of the situation they will understand that the punishment fits the crime.”

Arthur quirked his eyebrow at her. “This is Ginny and Ron we’re talking about, not any of the others.”

Before Minerva could respond there was a knock at the door. “Enter.”

Ron and Ginny walked in and took the two chairs near their father by the fireplace in the office. Ginny was the first to speak. “Dad, what’s going on? Is there something wrong with Mum?”

Arthur took a deep breath and glanced at Minerva before looking back at his two youngest. “I’m afraid that your mother will not be around when you leave school this summer,” he began. His heart lurched at the sight of his children’s horror stricken faces but plunged on. “She is currently facing charges of attempted line theft of two ancient and noble houses and will likely spend several years in prison as a result.”

“No!” Ron shouted. “Mum would never do that! She’s not some scheming dark witch!”

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. “She was scheming with Dumbledore to arrange a marriage between Ginny and Harry. It didn’t even bother her that Dumbledore wasn’t even Harry’s legal guardian.”

“So what?” Ginny asked. “Harry and I are supposed to be together anyway. He saved me from the diary and the basilisk. He loves me.”

Minerva and Arthur both blinked and looked at each other before turning back to the two children. “Miss Weasley,” Minerva started, “did you know what your mother was doing is tantamount to treason against the Wizengamot?”

Ginny blinked. “That doesn’t make sense. She told us she did the same thing to Dad when she was in school. I mean she told us that Dad was angry with her, but they eventually got over it.”

Arthur snorted. “Angry? I was livid. I tried to have your mother thrown into Azkaban the day she confessed to me. Your Uncles Gideon and Fabian had to take custody of her until Minerva and Pomona had completely gone through her possessions to determine that she hadn’t done anything else. The final decision was that she be put under my control until I had felt she had learned her lesson. I did love her, but I didn’t feel I could trust her after what she had done and I didn’t forgive her until just before you were born, Ginny.”

Ginny and Ron both stared at their father with wide eyes. “Mum never told us that,” Ron mumbled.

Arthur looked directly at his youngest son. “Would you want your children to know that you were their father’s concubine before they were born to keep yourself out of jail and your birth family from being destitute? I knew I was going to have to set the two of you straight about a few things, but I didn’t realize how much.” He looked at Ginny and frowned softly. “Ginny, I was under the impression that you were supposed to be seeing a mind healer while you were here. When I made mention of that to Professor McGonagall, she hadn’t heard of it.”

Ginny looked down and away from the adults. “Professor Dumbledore said I didn’t have to go. It wasn’t like there was anything wrong.”

This time, the squawk came from Ron. “Anything wrong?! Ginny, you had Voldemort poking around in your head!”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Ginny shouted back. “Professor Dumbledore said so!”

Minerva cleared her throat and looked at Ginny. “Miss Weasley, the Mind Healer was not supposed to punish you, but to help you deal with what had happened, possibly show you an objective view that your perception may have been too colored to see. They would also be able to help you cope with what had been done to you.”

Arthur shook his head and continued to massage his forehead. “Where did your mother take you when she said she was taking you to therapy?” he finally asked while still afraid of the answer. 

Ginny looked pensive and a little guilty. “We went to Aunt Muriel’s.”

Arthur’s frown deepened. “Likely to talk about how to get the affections of a certain young man. Please tell me there was no talk of potions or anything illicit.”

Ginny squirmed. “Mum may have mentioned them, but Aunt Muriel put her foot down. She said she wouldn’t have another scandalized Prewitt woman and that I could have any man I wanted if I only put the appropriate effort in it.” Ginny looked a little sheepish. “She also blamed Mum’s Selwyn blood for making her stupid.”

“Thank Merlin for small miracles,” muttered Arthur before getting back to the matter at hand. “Regardless, I believe you need to start seeing a mind healer.” He raised his hand to cut off any protests. “You obviously have issues that need to be addressed and it never hurts to have someone to talk to. Several positions in the Ministry have time scheduled with a certified mind healer just to deal with stress. I have heard it is something that even the Muggles do from time to time.”

Minerva nodded. “I will arrange time for Miss Weasley with a mind healer for the rest of the school year and make sure she attends them.”

Arthur smiled thankfully at Minerva. “Thank you. That will make the rest of the arrangements somewhat more manageable.”

“What about Mum?” Ron finally asked. “What’s going to happen to her?”

Minerva glanced briefly at Arthur before answering. It was only her years of knowing the man that could see the scars of hurt and betrayal from his soon to be ex-wife behind the stoic mask. “The minimum sentence for attempted line theft is three years in Azkaban. The fact that she attempted to steal two lines doubles that. It is likely, given Molly Prewitt’s history and physical condition, that she will never see the outside of Azkaban again.”

Ron turned to his father. “There has to be something we can do, Dad. We could talk to Harry, get him to drop the charges.”

Arthur regarded his son for a moment before responding. “And just what would that show, Ron? That one can abuse the trust of an ancient and noble house and expect nothing to come of it so long as they’re friends of the family? That honor and duty are words we throw at our enemies but have no real bearing on our actions? That we are willing to throw away what we hold dear to avoid embarrassment? No Ronald, she had already been given one chance to atone and learned nothing from the experience. I was forced to use my proxy for House Potter to have Molly brought up on charges and the proxy of House Black has backed me in this. It was the second most painful thing I have ever done.”

As Ron gaped, Ginny forced herself to ask, “What was the most painful?”

Arthur looked sadly into his daughter’s eyes. “You mother is no longer my wife.”

Ginny looked at her father fearfully as tears began to well up in her eyes. “No,” she whispered as she began to shake her head. “It can’t be. You can’t leave Mum. You can’t.”

Arthur reached out to comfort his daughter. “Ginny, I had no choice. She did the one thing I absolutely forbade in my house and-”

The crack of Ginny’s hand hitting her father’s face stunned him into silence. “I hate you!” screamed the young redhead before she bolted out of the office.

“Miss Weasley!” Minerva shouted only to be stopped by Arthur.

“Let her go,” Arthur responded sadly. “I hope the mind healer can undo some of the evil that has been done to her by the time she is due to come home. Perhaps I can try again then.” He then looked at Ron. “Can I trust you to look out for your sister?”

Ron nodded softly. “Did you really throw Mum out?” He asked, to which Arthur only nodded his head. “Wow. I mean, I guess this is lot bigger than Mum made it out all those years. I guess I really have to apologize to Hermione.”

“What does Miss Granger have to do with this?” Minerva asked with renewed interest.

Ron blushed. “She sorta sussed most of this out last night and went off on me and Gin before turning on the rest of the house.” He shook his head. “Even called Seamus a liar and McLaggan a glory hound before heading up to bed. I guess if Dad’s mad about it, we really buggered things up listening to Mum.”

“Language Mr. Weasley,” Minerva gently scolded, “though I do commend your mature attitude. It is rare for one of your age to realize that there are often reasons for adults’ opinions and rules. Also, while I agree that you should apologize to Miss Granger for what has transpired, I would suggest that you wait a few days before attempting that apology.”

Ron looked at his head of house with confusion. “Wouldn’t it be better to just tell her I know I was a prat and then we could get back to being friends?”

Minerva winced. “Normally I would agree, but the circumstances in this instance may make that detrimental to your health. From what I can see by interactions with Miss Granger, she is in the process of grieving.”

“Grieving?” Ron parroted back. “What is she grieving? Who died?”

Minerva looked a bit nervous as to what she thought might be Ron’s reaction. “It has been the commonly held belief among the staff that Miss Granger is rather smitten with Mr. Potter. Now that he has married and likely never to return, I believe that Miss Granger may be mourning the loss of that love.”

Ron’s eyes went wide with realization. “Bloody Hell,” he shouted. Before either adult could comment, he held up his hand. “I’m sorry Professor, Dad, but right now I think that was an entirely appropriate statement.”

Neither adult could argue.

LV LV LV LV


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce does some digging. Ollie does some buying. Clark has some explaining. Some people in hiding start worrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Still not making any money. Still no intention of copyright infringement.

Chapter 8

“So nice to see your face again. Tell me how long has it been since you’ve been here?” Slash featuring Adam Levine - Gotten

Bruce Wayne sat at the computer in the bunker that had become the temporary home for his other persona looking over the files that Lucius had been kind enough to have made for him. What caught his eye were the similarities in build stature and posture of one Alan Scott and one Sirius Black. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that the two were one in the same. What had struck him as remarkable was the fact that the false identity was so air tight. Even more amazing was the fact that it had been made some thirteen years previous and still held up to the most sensitive scrutiny.

Needless to say, Bruce was impressed. Of course when you finally knew what to look for, you could find other similarly well-created identities that had all made their way from Britain to various parts of the United States; five to be exact. None of which lived particularly close to one another or remotely close to a magical community. The nearest one was living right here in Gotham: one Kate Spencer.

He also noted that with the exception of Mr. Scott, the identities were very active in the fields of human rights and two were actually attorneys known for defending those who were unjustly imprisoned. If only he could get some pictures of missing or presumed dead witches and wizards. It may give him some idea of who he was looking at. 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred called out before walking into the Spartan room carrying a tray of food. “You told me to remind you of the charity ball you are to attend in two hours. I would also be remiss if I didn’t remind you to eat something before you left.”

Bruce looked up at Alfred for a second before closing down his computer. “This business with Mr. Potter has me more than a little unnerved. I’m concerned that I may not have been as discrete with my activities as I should have been. He also hinted that Ra’s al Ghul may not be dead.”

Alfred looked thoughtful before commenting. “How do you destroy an idea? Those were the words Ducard left you with just before you ended the party and he tried to have you killed. Perhaps he was telling you the secret of the League of Shadows. Is it possible that the name is instead a title that is passed on to each successive leader?”

Bruce frowned in thought. “Possible. It makes Harry’s offer even more tempting, though I am forced to wonder why he’s so eager to pool resources when he seems to get nothing out of it. I checked and he’s right. Dumbledore is currently wanted by his home government and the ACW is having him run through so many hoops he hasn’t realized how deep he’s in. So why is Harry so concerned with our manipulators?”

Alfred chuckled. “Perhaps he has learned to take in the full picture, somewhat like I tried to show you when trying to teach you chess.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I don’t recall lessons so much as humiliating losses.”

Alfred sighed and set the tray down in front of his charge and surrogate son. “That is only because you get so caught up in the intricacies that you miss the bigger picture. For now I will only recommend you eat before going to the ball. I doubt your after-hours identity will allow for you to receive nourishment later.”

LV LV LV LV

Aberforth Dumbledore cackled to himself as he continued to pile various and sundry items into the small clearing behind his bar. The fact that several of these had been labeled “Property of Albus Dumbledore” seemed not to bother him in the slightest. After getting the last box out of his bar, the aged barman cracked open a few barrels of spoiled wine and began dousing the pile in the possibly poisonous remains. 

It was as he was dumping a cask of something called “Marauder’s Mix” that Hagrid made his way behind the bar. “What ya doin’ there?” the half-giant asked.

Abe chuckled as he struck a match. “Oh nothing much,” he returned. “Just getting rid of my brother’s earthly possessions. The goblins were kind enough to drop off everything in his vaults that wasn’t gold and the Hogwarts elves brought the balance a couple days before.”

Hagrid looked a bit nervous. “Erm, don’t you think he might be missing that lot when he returns?”

Abe grinned at the half-giant and flicked the match on the pile. “I think he’ll be a bit distracted by having to face several counts of treason, endangering minors and conspiracy. Any who, it’s not likely they’d have let him keep any of this junk.”

Hagrid scratched the back of his head. “What about his books?”

Abe shrugged. “Donated them to Hogwarts. Well, except the really dark stuff. That’s at the center of the pile.”

“Dumbledore has dark books?”

“Ah yep.”

“But he was the leader of the Light.”

“Who told you that guff?”

Hagrid had the grace to look abashed. “Still, shouldn’t ya have left at least a few of his robes?”

“I did the world a favor getting rid of those eyesores,” Abe said proudly. “Besides, where he’s likely to end up they provide your robes for you.”

Hagrid shook his massive head. “It’s hard ta believe he could do some ‘a things tha Prophet says.”

“Nah, not really,” Abe replied. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they had only scratched the surface of what he’s pulled.”

“He’s your brother!” Hagrid said, astonished at Abe’s attitude. He knew the men weren’t close but that just seemed too cold for him to accept.

Aberforth nodded. “Yup, and that’s why I can be so certain I’m right. Well, that and his…special time with Gellert.” He said the last bit with a sneer.

As the flames began to lick the top of the pile, a soft pop was heard behind the men. When they turned they saw what looked like a medium sized box of socks on two spindly gray-green legs. “Is Dobby too late?” came from behind the box.

Abe looked over at Hagrid and then back to Dobby. “Nah, throw it on. The more the merrier.”

Dobby gleefully levitated the box into the air and began sprinkling socks over the fire, dancing around and uttering something that sounded like “uga chucka.”

Aberforth smiled serenely. “There’s nothin’ like a good bonfire.”

LV LV LV LV

A man in a hooded green outfit ran, jumped and rolled across the roof tops of Star City. Every so often he would pull the bow off his shoulder and fire an arrow drawn from a concealed quiver. He never stopped in his constant journey, certain of his aim and that in his own way he had done some good that night.

Tonight was not a night for direct confrontations. Those were to be saved for another time, when he didn’t have something else on his mind. He stopped to catch his breath and pressed a button on his earpiece. “Dial Legal-Aid,” He muttered, his voice distorted just beyond the range of his hood. 

A second later another voice responded. “Ollie? It’s nearly midnight. Please tell me that you are not running around on rooftops again.”

The man snorted. “Alright Jess, I won’t tell you. I need you to set up some paperwork and arrange a flight into Metropolis. I’m going to buy Star Labs after all.”

“What brought this on? And don’t think this is going to get you out of me reading you the riot act for being careless.”

The man shrugged as he started up again. “I’m going to help out a really cleaver kid and an old school chum with a thorn in all our sides.”

“Who would be dumb enough to put you and Lex in the same room even if it is to take down Lionel Luthor?”

The man chuckled as he dove off the roof and fired a grappling line arrow at another building. “His name is Harry Potter,” He replied as he swung to the safety of his penthouse suite. “He actually has a good plan.”

There was a pause on the line. “Harry James Potter?”

Ollie pulled back the hood and blinked. “Yeah, you know him?”

“I…I had a client that was associated with him some time ago. It’s just a little surprising to hear that name after all this time.”

Ollie poured himself a drink. “Maybe I can introduce you to him and his wife sometime. They really are a cute couple.”

There was a sigh of relief on the line. “This can’t be the same Harry Potter then. The one I was thinking about would only be-”

“Fifteen, British, glasses and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead?” Ollie offered up. “Yep, same one. Only I forgot to add emancipated and given a fake id by an adult who should have known better. Spent a week getting sloshed and cleaning out the Belagio then met a cute blonde named Chloe Sullivan on the way. Somehow they ended up with a rather binding marriage that both of them are strangely happy with.”

“How binding?” Jess asked.

“This case you were working on, what sphere of influence was it in?”

“I’m aware of the magical world,” Jess replied. “I’m…related to a magical.”

Ollie sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “The magically binding till death do us part type. From what I was able to pick up, not only was it a binding, but a sky clad one at that. The ACW even fast tracked his US citizenship.”

The call went silent for a minute before Jess replied again. “Meeting them won’t be necessary. In fact it might be awkward. I’ll have everything drawn up in the morning.”

Ollie smiled as he began stowing his gear away. “Thanks Jess. Oh and our masked vigilante had a light night. No actual sightings, but his arrows broke up several purse snatchings and at least one carjacking.”

“Goodnight Ollie,” came an exasperated sigh just before the line went dead.

LV LV LV LV

Tonks did her best not to fidget while her new boss, one Captain James Gordon, calmly looked over her jacket. After what had to be five minutes, the head of Major Case in Gotham City looked at her. “It says here that you worked for Malcolm Jefferies in London.”

“Yes sir.”

Gordon fixed her with another stare for a five count before continuing. “I worked with Malcolm for two years on a sister cities project when he was in Manchester. We’re old friends.” He waited another five count to let that sink in. “Imagine what happened when I called him and asked him about some junior inspector named Nymphadora Tonks.”

Tonks winced and looked away. “I’d imagine he’d say who the heck is that.”

Gordon scowled. “So you admit that you don’t know him.”

“Yes sir.”

“Then you also know about the phone call I got just an hour after talking to him that had some suit in Washington on the other end telling me that I should just accept this crap that is being fed to me.”

Tonks groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I knew I should have just handled my own jacket. But the big heads know best. Totally believable my left tit. Bunch of wanking pencil pushers the lot of them.”

That got a snort out of Gordon. “Bureaucrats always think they know best. So what would you have done differently?”

Tonks sighed. “I would have put it out as a girl a year out of the academy and worked my way up. The best part is that it really is because I fell in love with a girl and didn’t want any shite from work screwing up our lives.”

Gordon nodded thoughtfully. “So what are you really? Ex-Agent? Government plant?”

Tonks snorted this time. “I really am just a cop. Well, I guess you’d think of me as more of a sergeant detective.”

“You’re twenty-four,” Gordon dead panned. “There is no way that they’d let you out there like that at that age.”

“You’d be right under normal circumstances,” Tonks allowed. “Thing is that I’m not a normal circumstance. And that’s where all this cloak and dagger cock and bull comes in. When you asked what I was, you were pretty close to the heart of things, Dove. Problem was you went to the wrong kind of what.” With that, she pulled a file out of her messenger bag and handed it over. “My real jacket.”

Gordon took the file and started reading. He glanced up a couple times after reading a few words like “witch”, “Metamorph”, and “Mastery in Defense and Transfiguration” but when he reached an account of aiding in the pursuit of Sirius Black through a wizarding village he slammed the file shut and began to growl. “Do you think this is funny?! I could have you-” His rant was cut off by staring directly into a very familiar set of eyes. In fact they were so familiar because they looked exactly like the ones he saw in the mirror every morning.

The exact duplicate of his face was quickly replaced by that of Tonks again. “No, I don’t think this is funny. I take my job and my life very seriously. I am a Witch and very proud of that fact. I am a firm believer in justice and truth and will strive to practice both those tenants while working in this department. The truth of the matter is that you were never supposed to see that jacket and you are most certainly not supposed to know about the Magical world.

“In fact, the only reason I was given permission to show you that was the fact that the ACW felt it was easier than letting you search for the truth itself and possibly out an entire hidden world. The damage would be significant.”

Gordon blinked. “The Batman.”

“Pardon?”

“The vigilante that moved into Gotham a short while ago. Is he one of your people?”

Tonks shrugged. “Probably not. Wizards and Witches tend to be a little insular. I’d chalk that more up to a Muggle with a lot of toys.”

“Muggle?”

“Oh, erm, sorry. British Wizarding term for non-magical. I’ve been trying to quit using it due to my girl telling me it sounds derogatory.”

That actually got a shocked chuckle out of Gordon. “Don’t tell me. She set up a swear jar and you have to put money into it every time you use a word she doesn’t like.”

Tonks blushed. “Yeah. If my cousin hadn’t left me some money, I’d be in debt until my next paycheck.”

Gordon looked concerned. “Your cousin? Is that true where it said you were related to Sirius Black?” At her nod he continued. “You know it’s not very professional to work a case where you are related to the main suspect.”

“In that case, there should be no one on the police force or in the courts in Wizarding Britain. Most people in positions of any authority are related and nepotism is pretty high everywhere but the Auror corps.”

“Auror corps? That’s what they call wizarding police, correct?”

Tonks shook her head. “More like Wizarding special crimes. There are DMLE agents that handle mostly small stuff. Aurors are called in for serious crimes. You know, murder, attempting to overthrow the government, terrorist attacks. That sort of thing.”

“And this is what you were doing?”

“Yes.”

“At twenty-four?”

“Yes.”

Gordon stared at her for a full minute before standing and walking to the door. “Montoya, get in here!” Tonks watched as a dark haired woman of obvious Latin descent walked in. Before either could ask what was going on, Gordon barked out, “Renee Montoya meet Nymphadora Tonks, your new partner. You both start third shift tomorrow night. Now get out of my office.”

LV LV LV LV

Clark finished his chores and winced when he heard his mom call him in for breakfast. He had been successful in avoiding his parents since he got back and was somewhat hopeful that the trend could continue. He knew as any son did that there was no way he could lie to her. She would see right through it. Even worse, he would have to tell them that he let his biggest secret slip without telling them that the person he let it slip had just as big a secret to hide.

“Clark!” His father’s shout made him wince even more. “Come on! Your eggs are getting cold!”

Clark sighed and made his way towards the house. “May as well get this over with,” he muttered as he came past the barn. He made his way in and was just about to open his mouth when a bright flash temporarily blinded everyone in the room. As the spots cleared from Clark’s eyes he saw a strange blue bird that was some kind of cross between a hawk and a peacock holding out an envelope in its claw. At the table, his mother was receiving a letter of her own from a similar bird except that it was white.

Clark cautiously took the letter from the blue bird and nodded cautiously before opening it to find Chloe’s familiar script. 

Dear Clark, Harry and I would like to set up a meeting with you and your parents on our mutual secrets. Don’t blame Harry, I already knew. I figured it out a couple months ago actually. Harry’s been calling you my guardian angel. I’d like to agree with him. The birds that delivered my and Harry’s letters to you are our familiars Zelus (the blue one) and Hedwig (the white). It was a far more secure way of sending you a message as they are loyal to Harry and me and honestly no one is stupid enough to mess with a pair of thunderbirds. We should be in town the day after tomorrow. Please don’t be mad. Chloe

Clark looked up to see the concerned scowl on his parents faces as they finished reading their letter. Zelus seemed to take it all in stride as he nibbled at a piece of bacon. The other bird looked at him as if exasperated and sang a few notes. Zelus appeared to look sheepish and looked up at Clark inquiringly.

Clark blinked and shrugged. “You can finish it,” he finally responded to the bird. “In fact, how about I set you both up with some food and water?”

Both birds trilled and followed Clark over to the counter. Meanwhile, his parents had finished the letter and looked at their son. “That was pretty reckless son,” his father finally muttered, “but I figure that you revealed yourself to save his life.”

Clark blushed. “He had a car hurtling at him.”

His mother looked momentarily horrified as Clark continued. “He was the only one that saw me and Lois and I also have a secret of his that he wants kept, so I think we’re in a bit of a stalemate on that front. I’m not sure why he decided that you needed to be in on it, but it probably has something to do with Chloe and coming to live in Smallville.”

The table was silent through the rest of breakfast. Clark was trying to process what the letter had said. Perhaps he was getting too casual in the use of his abilities. True Chloe was one hell of an investigator, but if he’d been more careful then there wouldn’t have been anything to investigate. He was roused out of his thoughts by his father placing dishes in the sink.

“Well,” the elder Kent said with a look out towards the tractor, “the back field isn’t going to mow itself. Clark, why don’t you write a response and send it back with your friends’ pets.” He blinked when he heard the indignant squawks come from both birds. “Um, sorry. No offense.”

Clark had to fight back a chuckled as he saw both birds eye his father. “It might be better to call them Harry’s friends,” he offered. “They’re a bit more than that, but I’m not sure if you’d be comfortable with the term familiar.”

It was Clark’s mom that looked up at that. “You mean like witches and wizards familiar?”

Clark nodded. “Exactly. It’s a very long story and not mine to tell, so if you can wait for Harry and Chloe to show up it might be for the best.”

LV LV LV LV

A blonde woman frowned as she continued to stare at a screen. “That’s not right,” she muttered as she took a sip of coffee. She was so focused on what she was researching that she didn’t pay any heed to her balcony door opening and a brunette in a three piece suit walking up behind her. “Where in Rao’s name did you come from, Mr. Potter?”

“Are we finally looking into having a social Life, Karen?” The brunette snarked as she looked over the blonde’s shoulder. “Ooh, he’s cute.”

Karen rolled her eyes and turned towards her best (and only) friend. “Back off, Helena. He’s married. And for your information, he’s also bringing together several persons of interest in our little scenario.”

Helena raised an eyebrow as she made her way over to the other side of the desk. “Really? Who pray tell?”

“Kent, Queen, Wayne and Luthor.”

Helena sat down hard in her seat and whistled. “Lionel or Lex?”

Karen’s frown deepened. “Lex. It appears the boy owns substantial pieces of all the billionaire’s companies and managed to wed Kent’s blonde sidekick. He and Sullivan are apparently hiding out on an impromptu honeymoon but he already has the other three gathering all sorts of data. The kind of which we never even thought of looking into. Alan Scott, Jesse Chambers, Kate Spencer, Ted Knight, Vic Sage… And that’s just Wayne’s digging. Queen put in an offer on Star Labs. A damn good offer. Too good to pass up to be honest.”

Helena leaned forward. “Is Queen likely to push you out?”

Karen brushed away her friend’s concerns. “It’s more likely he’s looking for a place to operate from and Green Arrow being in Metropolis can only be a good thing. Besides, I’m getting a little antsy for some real action and not all this cloak and dagger bee ess. What worries me more is what Luthor is doing or rather not doing.”

“Oh?”

“There’s been no counter offer from LuthorCorp. It’s not like Lex to just let someone buy a company in his town and not do anything about it.”

“Maybe he’s just not interested.”

Karen looked at Helena incredulously. “Luthor not interested in one of the seven leading tech firms in the world?”

Helena raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Conceited much?”

Karen rolled her eyes. “Quoting Forbes. We’re still well behind Wayne Enterprises and Kord Enterprises, but I’ve been trickling our home reality’s tech so we don’t raise any flags. Hopefully Queen doesn’t dig too deeply or we’re screwed.”

Helena blinked then stared at Karen. “You’re not seriously going to take Queen up on his offer.”

“I told you it’s too damn good,” Karen groaned. “If I don’t it’ll be suspicious.”

“Kara Zor-L you twit!” Helena all but screamed. “We do not need Oliver fucking Queen walking these halls! Ollie may be no Batman, but he’s sure as hell better at smelling a rat than you are at covering your tracks!”

“Oh it gets better,” Karen grimaced and pulled out a file before tossing it to Helena. “Ms. Bertanelli just washed up in Italy. So on top of this, I have to find you a new identity...with your dear old dad keeping an eye on suspicious activity.”

Helena looked through the file and groaned before looking back at Karen. “So you said this all started with Potter. Any idea where he is?”

“No, but I do know where he’ll be tomorrow. He has a viewing of a property in Smallville.”

Helena snorted. “When does my plane leave?”

LV LV LV LV

A woman was cleaning her office and preparing to leave when her phone rang. As if by rote, she picked up the receiver and rattled off, “Kate Spencer, how can I help you this evening?”

“We’re in a real shit storm,” grumbled a voice on the other end.

Kate blinked. “Jesse? Why are you calling me? Not that I’m not happy. I really miss our girl talks.”

“Damn it Sel- Kate! This is serious!” the voice shouted through the phone. “Harry is in the States! And married!”

Kate blinked. “Please tell me not to my little Luna. With our past it would be like him marrying his little sister and um...no that’s just a little too close to incest for my liking.”

“What? No he didn’t marry Luna. He married some girl here in Vegas, and that’s not the point!”

“Well, I know that a mother always wants to meet the girl before the boy weds but-“

“Damn it Kate! Dumbledore is in America! Do you know how much of a disaster that is!”

“Ow!” Kate shouted back before responding to her friend’s panic. “And Albus is not a worry. While he’s been hunting Harry, Wizarding Britain has been waking up. Haven’t you been reading the papers?”

“I cut off all ties when I couldn’t get Harry out of Britain. It was ...”

“Too painful?” Kate offered. “Look, come to Gotham and I’ll catch you up on all the juicy bits over a bottle of Merlot.”

“The last time we drank together, I lost my bra on a statue in Central Park.”

Kate chuckled. “I would worry more about telling your son his mummy is alive than where articles of clothing may or may not end up.”

“Oh crap.”

LV LV LV LV LV


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time marches on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: DC and Warner Bros. owns DC characters. JKR owns Harry and friends. No moneys are being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 9

“It’s kinda funny about the time I was falling apart, you came and put me back together” - Daughtry and Slash, What I Want

The van pulled up just outside the back entrance of the Talon about mid-afternoon. The two newlyweds stumbled as they awkwardly tried to get in through the back door giggling and kissing. This drew the attention of a very curious Lana Lang towards the back room. “Chloe?”

Chloe and Harry stumbled at the unexpected greeting. “Oh Lana! Hi!” Chloe blurted out as she tried to untangle herself from Harry. “I didn’t expect you to be back here.” Chloe’s blush deepened as she realized she had apparently mis-buttoned her top after their last “rest stop” before Kansas.

Lana grinned. “I can see that,” she said and then turned to Harry. “Hi, I’m Lana, Chloe’s roommate and supposed best friend. And you are?”

Harry grinned back. “Harry Potter, Chloe’s -mph!” Harry was cut off mid-sentence by Chloe’s hand covering his mouth. He looked at her in confusion as she pleaded with him with her eyes to let her take the lead on this one. He nodded his head in agreement, waiting to see how she dug herself out of this one.

“Um, Lana,” Chloe began nervously, “there’s a lot to explain and I promise to later when we all have time to sit down. Please just be patient with me a little longer, ok? Right now we just need to get our bags upstairs and clean up from the trip. We’ll talk upstairs when your shift ends, I promise.” At that she grabbed her bag in one hand and Harry in the other and drug him towards the stairs.

“Okaaay...” Lana said in shock at Chloe’s tumble of words. “Oh wait!” she shouted as she tried to stop them before they got to the apartment. She stepped out of the back just in time to see the door to upstairs shut. “Well, I guess you’ll find out that Oliver Queen is waiting for you soon enough. Wonder what kind of greeting he’ll get,” she thought to herself with a smirk.

At the top of the stairs Harry stopped Chloe just as she was about to open the door and scooped her up to carry her across the threshold. Having to compensate for both of their bags he nearly tumbled across it instead but managed to right them at the last minute. Giggling madly, Chloe kicked the door shut behind them and kissed him soundly while gesturing in the direction of her bedroom.

“Well, that’s an entrance to be envious of,” Ollie drawled from across the room.

Chloe shrieked not only at the unexpected voice but also at being unceremoniously dumped on the couch while Harry stood over her, wand in hand. Ollie immediately brought his hands up in a placating pose and backed away slowly. “I come in peace. Actually I’ve come to get my van but no harm intended.”

Harry huffed out a breath and dropped his wand arm. “I could have killed you, Queen. And what are you doing in Chloe’s apartment? We were going to drop the van off later. We just had to get her car first.”

Ollie shrugged. “I decided that your plan was a good one so I wanted to talk to you some more. The van was just a good excuse to get away from the remodel of my new condo for a while. Oh, and I have some information on the blue haired chick that tried to fry you back in Vegas.”

“That still doesn’t explain what you’re doing in Chloe’s apartment,” Harry dead panned.

“Oh, Mrs. Kent let me in. She’s a really nice lady. Said something about having a good-looking, young billionaire in her café being just a little too distracting to her staff,” Ollie said off-handedly.

Chloe glanced up at Harry. “She has to be talking about Lois. Lana spent too much time around Lex to be blinded by dollar signs and a pretty face.”

Harry snorted and then looked back at Ollie. “The next couple of weeks are still packed. I won’t really have time to consider anything beyond what I already have. Hell Ollie, we’re supposed to look at a house tomorrow.”

“I know, I know,” Ollie said as he stood. “I just wanted to let you know my decision so that was one less thing you had to think about. I’ve left a folder on the table with the information I told you about. I don’t think you’re in any immediate danger of a repeat. Apparently Lionel sent her after someone else and you fit the general description. She got the eye color wrong. It was supposed to be blue.”

Harry and Chloe glanced at each other before Chloe got up and showed Ollie out. No sooner had the door closed than Harry put up a few quick privacy charms. “She was after Clark.”

Chloe nodded. “I guess our first stop this afternoon will be the Kent’s with Ollie’s information.”

Harry flopped down on the couch. “What do you know about him, Chloe? I mean, you told me that you grew up together but you also said something about meteor freaks. He’s not...”

Chloe sat down on Harry’s lap. “I’m not sure. I know he’s not completely normal, but it’s not like with the others. Usually they only have one or two related powers. Clark...it’s all over the board. I’m not sure I’ve even seen all his abilities.”

“Great,” Harry muttered. “Just bloody marvelous.”

LV LV LV LV LV

Bella shivered as she carefully recast the warming charm on the inside of the cargo container she was hiding in. She knew that the ship was headed for the ACW controlled area, but hadn’t counted on the journey being so uncomfortable. Her thoughts drifted back to what the Dark lord had intended by his last words. Or rather word. Perhaps this was the person who had actually killed him. If that was the case then there went any last thoughts of his greatness.

According to the Prophet, this Sullivan girl was a Muggle. So if she was the one who killed the dark lord then he had been bested by a girl with no magic and a baby still in nappies. No wonder Potter was able to defeat him so often. It also led credence to the belief that pure bloods were somewhat weaker than half bloods and Muggleborns. Something that was bothering Bella on some level. 

She shook her head again to refocus. She had a mission. She was to find the Sullivan girl and...now what was she supposed to do when she found her? Punish her for killing the dark lord? Well maybe, but what exactly would she do? Paddle her? Stand her with her noes in the corner? It would have been easier if she had someone to tell her exactly what she was supposed to do.

Bella sighed and slipped out of her hideaway to scavenge some food. After making her way through the maze of cargo containers, she slipped into the much warmer areas of the freighter and down a narrow hall towards where she was fairly certain the kitchens were located...at least she thought they were called the kitchens.

As she passed a closed door, a muffled cry and a whimper caught Bella’s attention. She heard another voice growl out. “Quiet and take your punishment like a good bitch.”

Bella’s curiosity got the better of her and she pressed her ear against the door. There were definitely sounds of crying and something that was smacking against skin, but she couldn’t quite make out exactly what was happening.

Without warning, the door swung open and a woman wearing a button-up shirt, tight leather pants, knee-high boots and wielding a riding crop glared at Bella, one eyebrow raised in irritation. “Can I help you with something?”

Bella blinked and smiled. “Why, yes you can. Imperio!” She then pushed the woman back into the room and shut the door. “Tell me how you punish someone.” She glanced around the room and found another young woman naked and bound to the bed. “Better yet, show me.”

LV LV LV LV

Ron came down the stairs from the boy’s dorm and looked around the common room. He had spent the last hour lying on his bed thinking through what he wanted to say and now that he thought he had it, Hermione was no where to be found. He spotted Neville in one of the arm chairs by the fireplace and figured he would know where to find her. Ron walked over and sat down on the end of the couch closest to the chair. “Hey, mate, do you know where I can find Hermione?”

Neville looked up from the Herbology book he was reading and studied Ron for a minute. “Why?” he asked suspiciously.

Ron hung his head. “Yeah, I guess I deserve that. I just want to apologize to her. I don’t know that she will listen, but I need to try.”

Neville closed his book to give Ron all his attention. “Ok. What’s your plan?”

“My plan? I was just going to find her and tell her I’m sorry for acting like such a prat and not thinking things through myself,” Ron told him. “I was kind of hoping she was in the library. I figure she at least won’t yell at me and risk getting in trouble with Ms. Pince.”

Neville pinched the bridge of his nose. “Well, lucky for you she is not in the library since you trying to talk to her would get Ms. Pince’s attention and seeing as Ms. Pince believes that libraries should be like morgues, you both would have been thrown out. This would have resulted in...”

“Lots of Hermione induced pain,” Ron finished for him. “So what do you suggest I do?”

“Well,” Neville began, “I’d suggest you wait for her and Parvati to get back from their cocoa time with Luna so that she’s at least in somewhat of a good mood.”

“Wait, she has cocoa time with Luna? As in Luna Lovegood?”

Neville snorted. “Luna’s Hermione’s favorite person ever since she misunderstood something Harry told her and disfigured the evil Patil twin.”

“Ok, hold on,” Ron said with a slow down gesture of his hands. “Luna disfigured Parvati and now Hermione is having cocoa with her and Parvati?”

Neville shook his head, grinning. “Do you pay attention to anything other than food in the Great Hall? They’ve been talking about it for the last few days. Luna gave Padma an old fashioned tattoo in retaliation for throwing her ancient runes book out the window. Now Luna is Parvati’s favorite person for making her not identical to her ‘bitch of a sister’ as she put it and Hermione thinks it’s great that Padma isn’t the perfect princess that she always tried to lord over everyone anymore. From what I’ve been able to pick up, Padma has always considered herself Hermione’s Malfoy.”

“Padma thinks of herself as a gormless ferret with delusions of grandeur? I thought she was smarter than that.”

Neville just looked at Ron for a moment and then laughed out loud. “Ok, so maybe you aren’t as clueless as you let us think sometimes. Anyway, they should be back in a few minutes if you want to sit here and wait. I’d say here in the common room would be your safest bet.”

“Safest bet for what?” Hermione called as she walked up from behind the couch. As she rounded the end and saw Ron her face went still. “Ronald.”

Ron swallowed and stood up, wiping his suddenly sweaty palms on his robe. “Hermione, um, can I talk to you for a minute?” She looked at him for a moment as if she were trying to figure out what he wanted and then glanced at Neville. Ron grabbed at this like a man drowning. “Neville can stay. He’s had to live with me for the last five years so part of it probably needs to be said to him too.”

Hermione nodded slowly and sat down in the arm chair at the other end of the couch. “Ok, I’m listening.”

Ron sat down and faced the fire...literally and figuratively. “Look, I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry for being such a prat these last five years. I took the lazy way out and let other people think for me and just followed along. A few days ago, my Dad called me and Ginny up to McGonagall’s office and told us that Mum is...” Ron swallowed again. “Mum’s going to jail for attempted line theft. A lot of things came out that I didn’t know or only knew a little bit of and I’ve had a lot to think about since then. Hermione, you remember Mum telling us all about how her and Dad got together? Well, Dad filled in some bits that weren’t so pretty. We also found out that Ginny hasn’t been seeing the mind healer like she was supposed to be. Instead, Mum was taking her to Aunt Muriel’s and they were plotting about how to get Harry and Ginny together.”

Ron stood and began pacing. “I’m not telling you this for you to feel sorry for me. I know I screwed up and I have a lot to make up for. What’s worse is that as bad as I’ve treated you over the last few years, I’ve treated Harry worse. I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to try and make it up to him with his new situation and all, but I’d like to try and start making it up to you...if you’ll let me. If not, then all I can ask is that you cut Ginny a little slack, at least until she can get her head on straight.”

Hermione stared at Ron with an expression that showed fascination, awe, and more than a little bit of shock. “Well Ronald, I believe we can upgrade you from a teaspoon to a tablespoon with that very well thought out little speech. I’m sorry that it’s taken such an ordeal for you to finally progress to some semblance of emotional maturity. All I can say at this moment is that I can accept your apology but I’m not quite ready to forgive. That probably makes no sense to you but-“

“No, no, I got it,” Ron interrupted. “It’s frankly more than I expect I deserve so, I’m good.” Ron got up and headed for the stairs. “I’ve got homework to finish so I’m gonna head on up.” At the foot of the stairs he stopped and turned back to Hermione. “I know right now it feels terrible, but someday you’ll have a beautiful life,” and he turned back and disappeared up the stairs.

Hermione smiled as the tears she had been holding back started to fall. “But why can’t it be him?” she whispered to herself before turning towards the fire.

Neville fought the urge to growl. He knew that Harry probably had no idea of the depth of Hermione’s feelings for him, but that didn’t make it any less wrong. He was going to make sure Harry knew exactly how deep he stepped in it this time.

LV LV LV LV LV

Clark was coming out of the barn when he saw Chloe’s car coming up the drive. He was caught off guard when the two exited the car with Chloe’s shout of “The driver selects the radio station, Harry!”

“That’s completely unfair,” Harry huffed. “Especially with what you insist upon listening to.”

“There is nothing wrong with One Republic,” Chloe stated emphatically.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yes, dear. Of course, dear. Hi Clark.”

Clark chuckled in spite of himself. “I can completely sympathize. I’m more of a classic rock person myself.”

Harry raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. “Are your parents home? I know we’re a bit early but, um, something came up.”

“Ma should just be finishing dinner, if you’d like to join us.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose...” Harry began.

Chloe snorted. “This is the Kents, Harry. They’d be insulted if you didn’t accept Clark’s invitation.”

“Alright,” Harry conceded, “but we pay for the next dinner.”

The three made their way into the house to find Mr. Kent setting the table. Clark walked up behind him with two more place settings. “Hey Dad, we need to make room for two more but I did get a dinner invitation from the richest man in Smallville for them showing up unexpectedly,” Clark said, grinning at Harry.

Mr. Kent turned to see who Clark was talking about and stuck out his hand for a welcoming handshake. “Mr. Potter, it’s good to see you.”

Harry shook his hand smiling. “It’s Harry, please, and thank you for being so gracious with us just dropping by. I know it’s sooner than expected but we’ve found out a few things that we thought you should know.”

Mrs. Kent came in from the kitchen. “Nonsense. Clark’s friends are always welcome, as Chloe should well know. Have a seat. Business can wait until after dinner.” Dinner was nice and the conversation flowed easily as they got to know each other a bit better. It almost reminded Harry of dinner at the Weasley’s only not as loud or chaotic. Afterwards they all retired to the living room’s comfortable seating for their much anticipated discussion.

Harry began. “I’m sure Clark told you a little bit about what happened in Vegas. I sort of became aware of Clark’s abilities when I had a car hurled at me. As Clark already had a secret of mine that he was willing to keep, I saw no reason not to extend the same courtesy. A little later it also occurred to me that his parents would know his secret. So, rather than tiptoe around everybody and be worried about what someone may or may not see, I thought it best that we just lay all the cards on the table with you.” Harry paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to settle his nerves. “I’m a wizard and due to too much alcohol and a really poorly thought out whim, am married to Chloe literally til death due us part. This, in turn, somehow gave Chloe magic.” He then turned to Chloe. “Did I leave anything out?”

Chloe looked thoughtful for a second. “Other than you being an emancipated minor and the assassin really being sent after Clark and not you, no, I think that about covers it.”

Jonathan was speechless. He looked like he wanted to scoff at the idea at first but then glanced at his son and his face became thoughtful. Martha was a different story. “So I was right before. I take it you’re a pure blood?”

“Half-blood,” Harry responded automatically, somewhat surprised. “Where did you hear that term?”

“My roommate in college was a witch,” she replied. “Don’t suppose you know a Deirdre Clearwater? At least that’s what I think her married name was.”

Harry blinked. “I know a Penelope Clearwater. She’s a few years ahead of me in Hogwarts.”

Jonathan looked between his wife and their guest. “Wait, what? Are you serious? This is all real?”

Harry turned back to Jonathan. “Mr. Kent, witches and wizards make up about a tenth of one percent of the planet’s population. We try to keep ourselves separate and secret so that things like the witch trials don’t happen again. America seems to be a bit more integrated than Britain. In fact, if we’d been in England when I told you this I’d be going to jail. I just thought it’d be best for you to know since it’s likely we’ll be neighbors and I hope to become better friends with your son.”

Clark spoke up to try and move things along. “What did you mean by the assassin was sent after me?”

Chloe frowned and opened the folder she’d brought in. “An associate of ours has a contact in the American wizarding government. He got a copy of the interrogation report. She was after someone with dark hair and light eyes. She was also told he was super strong, super fast and was likely to be around me. Sound familiar?”

Clark looked very uncomfortable for a moment. “I’m sorry, Chloe. I didn’t mean to drag you two into whatever this is.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Clark, it’s Lionel Luthor. I’m already in this up to my hip. I’m just trying to figure out why he’s so infatuated with you. He’s not shown this much interest in any other of the meteor infected people who’ve been around.”

When Clark shifted again, Harry looked at him intensely. “But you’re not meteor infected, are you?”

Clark glanced at his parents and then back at Harry and Chloe. “More like I was the meteor, or at least part of the shower.” He then told them what he knew of his past.

Harry held his questions until Clark was finished. “So this happened fifteen years ago?” At Clark’s nod he continued. “What month?”

Jonathan and Martha looked at each other as if conferring. “Sometime around the end of July,” Martha supplied.

Harry groaned loudly. “Stupid fate.” At everyone’s confused look he elaborated. “I’m willing to bet it was July 31st. That ties three people together with that date. Clark showing up here, me being born and Bruce Wayne’s parents being killed in an alley outside a movie theater. The following year on Halloween my parents and Oliver Queen’s parents were murdered while protecting us, each in their own way. I could also add my friend Neville into all this since he only misses the dates by a day or so at each event. It’s like we’re all being tied together in one really elaborate knot. I just wish I knew where Lex fit in all of this.”

“Lex Luthor?” Jonathan asked. When Harry nodded he continued. “He and Lionel were here in Smallville on the day of the meteor shower when Clark showed up. That’s when he lost all his hair.”

“Of course,” Harry dead panned. “Like I said before, I’m a wizard. We’re taught that coincidences do occur but should never be trusted. Another question to throw into the mix is why my mother purchased stock in the companies she did, tying me to Wayne, Queen, and Luthor? I’ve had a chance to look at them. None of the companies were doing good at the time and really showed no evidence that they would be where they are today. I just wish I knew what she was trying to show me.”

Martha looked at him and smiled. “The first step in solving a puzzle is figuring out the pattern. It looks like you’ve mostly got that part. Now that you know you’re all connected it’s no longer just your puzzle. The next step is making sure you have all the pieces.”

Chloe looked at Harry with excitement in her eyes. “Harry, didn’t you say there was a bunch of stuff in your parents’ vaults? Do you think there could be something there?”

Harry shrugged. “Possibly, but that’s back in London. For all we know Bruce and Ollie might have some pieces themselves.”

“I’m sure we could have the items shipped from London,” Chloe suggested. “Especially if you don’t empty the vaults of money as well. And as for Ollie and Bruce, it might be easier for them to recognize something they may have as a part of it once we present them with everything we have.”

Harry nodded. “Well, I guess we need to find the closest magical district and find out about getting my things, once we have a house to put them in, of course.”

“Metropolis,” Martha spoke up. When everyone looked at her in surprise she colored a bit in embarrassment. “Deidre took me there once when we were in college. She went to a bank with strange looking beings she called Goblins working there. It left a bit of an impression. Grin-something, I think.”

“Gringotts?” Harry asked excitedly. When she nodded he whooped in joy. “That should make things a lot easier.”

LV LV LV LV LV

Amelia filed the final paperwork on her least favorite case and walked out of her office. She had just locked her door when she noticed that there was one office door still open down the hall. Curious at who could be working as late as she, Amelia made her way down to the open door. Inside Arthur was laboriously pecking away at a typewriter on his side desk. “Arthur? It’s past midnight. What are you still doing here?”

Arthur looked up with a fond smile on his face. “Hello Amelia. I could ask you the same thing.”

Amelia sighed. “I was just finishing paper work on...”

“Oh,” Arthur said as he visibly deflated. “Her trial was today, wasn’t it?”

“I’m sorry, Arthur. I know it’s really hard for you.”

Arthur snorted. “Actually, the hardest part is to go home to that empty house. I’ve been staying with Bill but I think it’s high time I left the young man to his young man’s life. The worst part is that the whole place is hers. Not a single idea of mine ever made it past inspection.”

Amelia smiled. “Well, there’s no dissenting vote now, is there? Make it your own since you’re the one who’s going to live there. Now, back to my original question. Why are you still here?”

“Bill had Fleur over for dinner tonight,” he said with a grin. “I didn’t want to be in the way. Kinda hard to be romantic with your girl with your Dad in the next room.”

Amelia roared with laughter. “I can imagine so. Come on, I’ll buy you a drink. That report can wait til tomorrow, I’m sure.”

Arthur chuckled and followed her out. “Sure, but can we go Muggle? I’d rather not deal with the fall out from today, if it’s all the same to you.”

“I have another idea,” Amelia offered. “Bones Manor,” she called out as she threw some powder into the floo. At Arthur’s shocked look she explained. “How better to keep gossip from spreading than by not being anywhere someone could spot us and come to the wrong conclusion?”

Arthur gave her a lopsided grin. “I guess I’ll have to wait for you to key me into the wards?”

Amelia laughed as she stepped into the fire. “Arthur, you were never taken off the list.”

Arthur was momentarily stunned as he watched her smiling face disappear into the flames. Shaking himself out of his stupor he quickly followed her lead, stepping out into a familiar receiving room. Off to the right was an open door that had once led to Amelia’s father’s office. Arthur figured it was now hers. Inside he found her already pouring two gin and tonics. “Ah, that brings me back,” he said with a smile.

Amelia returned the smile. “Griffyndor common room, sixth year. You still owe me a pair of boxers from that poker game.”

Arthur laughed out loud at that. “I can assure you my boxers now are much different from my boxers then.”

Amelia handed him the drink. “As I’m sure most things about us are different. The last couple of months I’ve been wondering what might have been. It was only a couple of weeks later that the whole mess with Molly started. The trial just got me thinking, ‘what if?’”

Arthur started as she sat down, staring into the fire. “Amelia...”

“I had such the crush on you, Arthur,” she confessed. “Although I’m pretty sure just about every girl in the Griffyndor dorms did at that time. Here’s this guy who was handsome, polite, who made all the other boys look like buffoons. What girl wouldn’t want to take you home to meet the folks?”

“Amelia, have you already been drinking?” Arthur asked in concern.

Amelia rolled her eyes. “I wish. Then I’d have an excuse for this rambling. No, I figure this is one of those wards that my father left up that I can’t seem to figure out how to disable. You should have seen me the last time Moody was here. I called him a paranoid head case. Funny thing is, he laughed. No, Arthur, this is me telling you the truth after all these years.” With that she took a very long pull off her drink and settled back in the chair.

Arthur sat across from her and took a drink from his glass. “I can honestly say I’m flattered,” he began slowly. “I can also say that I was attracted to you but, to use your words, the mess with Molly started. It’s been a lot of years and we’re both very different people. I try not to think about what could have been, primarily because it would be like wishing my kids away.”

“So what have you been thinking about?”

Arthur looked pensive. “I think a lot about what now? What do I do next? My kids are almost all grown and I’m a bachelor again. It’s been so long since I’ve been single, I haven’t the foggiest idea what to do.”

It was Amelia’s turn to snort. “You have seven children, Arthur. I think you have some idea of what to do.”

Arthur blushed. “I was referring to dating, Amelia. I haven’t asked a woman out since Hogwarts. Where would I even begin?”

“There’s this thing called the sexual revolution. It’s okay to skip the whole dating fiasco and just go straight to the bedroom.”

“Amelia!”

“Oh, are we practicing? Ok. Arthur!” she said with a very lustful tone.

“I’m not even sure I’d want a relationship right now,” Arthur confessed.

“Who said anything about a relationship?” Amelia asked. “I’m far too busy to put in the kind of time a relationship demands but I’m still a woman who is attracted to you. And not the only one in the Ministry if the gossip is to be believed.”

“What?” Arthur said, dumbstruck.

Amelia nodded. “The news that you had cast Molly out spread like wildfire as soon as you had left the filing office. When the trial date was published I swear the building rocked with all the cheering. You, Arthur Weasley, are a hot commodity.”

“What?”

“Think about it, Arthur. You have seven children, most of whom are less than two years apart. Everyone knows about the Prewitt sex drive and you never missed a day of work. Stamina like that is legendary and coveted.” Amelia sat her drink down on the side table and stood, taking Arthur’s drink and setting it down as well. She took his hand in hers and pulled him to his feet. “Now, we’re going to go upstairs and I’m going to re-introduce you to what it’s like being single and we’re both likely to be late for work tomorrow.”

As he was being pulled to the stairs Arthur let out another “Wha?” that was followed by Amelia’s ringing laughter.

LV LV LV LV LV 

Helena waited until the roommate had left the apartment before trying to open the window. She was a little surprised and somewhat disappointed that it slid right up. “The joys of small town America,” she muttered sarcastically before slipping in. She started shifting through any paperwork she could find before going to the laptops left casually on the table. It was just powering up when she heard a trilling behind her. She turned slowly to find two...birds, she guessed, sitting on the counter staring at her.

She chuckled at her nervousness. “Of course the rich boy couldn’t be normal,” she said derisively. “He has to have a couple of peacocks for pets.” Helena turned her attention back to the laptops, dismissing the animals completely.

The “peacocks” in question did not take this statement well at all. Helena’s only warning was a squawk before she felt like every nerve in her body was set on fire. When the spots cleared from her vision she found herself on the floor staring up at the “peacocks” as they were floating above her...and crackling with electricity.

“Oh Hell.”

Helena began slowly backing herself towards the window, trying desperately to escape but not cause another attack. “Hey, if this is about the unusual master, I apologize.” Another bolt between her feet caused her to scramble up and out the window, all thoughts of dignity forgotten. A few more bolts behind her had her sprinting for the far end of town. She didn’t stop until she reached the bus station and hunkered down in the bathroom under a sink, hoping her pursuers had finally given up.

She shrieked as her phone went off. Glad she was alone and not further embarrassed, Helena answered. “That was the most insane thing that has ever happened to me.”

“So did you get any information on him?” Karen asked, seemingly oblivious to the shaky tone to Helena’s voice.

“No, I didn’t get anything!” Helena snapped. “I’m lucky I got out of there alive.”

“You didn’t try to go in while he was there, did you?”

“Of course not! Hell, I even waited for the roommate to leave.”

“Then what happened?” Karen asked, now very concerned.

“I was attacked by two white, lightening wielding peacocks!” Helena answered, suddenly realizing how unhinged that sounded.

There was a pause at the other end of the line. “Helena,” Karen started slowly. “I know we all have our coping mechanisms and the last few years have been rough and Rao knows I’m no one to judge but have you been...possibly...”

“I’m not on drugs!” Helena shouted into the phone. “I haven’t even had a drink in the last year.”

“Perhaps it’s time to start?”

Helena bounced her head on the wall behind her. “I’ll try again later. Goodbye, Karen.” She then clicked off the phone and threw it across the bathroom. “I’m never going to live this down,” she muttered.

LV LV LV LV LV

Dobby was bouncing from foot to foot holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. “See? Dobby told yous Master Harry Potter sir was a great wizard! He destroyed the bad man without even being here!” He held the paper so that Kreacher and Winky could see the headlines proclaiming that Voldemort was gone for good.

Kreacher’s eyes widened and he popped away. When he returned he was holding a locket with tears of joy streaming down his face. “Master Regulus’ locket is clean! Half-blood master only touched it once! He has done what Master Regulus couldn’t. He really is Kreacher’s greatest Master!”

Winky nodded. “And Winky heard Bangers and Mash say that the whiskered one did something against Mr. Harry Potter sir and they had to move all his stuff out of the castle. Winky doesn’t know what happened after that.”

Dobby’s eyes lit up and he giggled. “Dobby does. Whiskered one’s goat brother put it all in a big fire behind his bar. Dobby added some socks!” He turned wistful. “Now if only Master Harry Potter sir would call Dobby everything would be as it should be.”

Kreacher eyed Dobby suspiciously. “Dobby trying to take Kreacher’s place?”

Dobby shook his head. “No no no Kreacher. Dobby has a plan. Master Harry Potter sir is wedded and will soon be making babies. Family will need all of us. Master Harry Potter sir has moved to place called Bread Basket.”

Kreacher screwed up his face in concentration. “Kreacher can find him. Kreacher can take us to him!”

“Not yet,” Dobby cautioned. “Dobby knows Master Harry Potter sir. He is not ready yet. It has to be Master Harry Potter sir’s idea to call us. Dobby has been looking at this Bread Basket. It is many fields and gardens. Master Harry Potter sir is certain to want to have his own garden and fields.”

Kreacher brightened up. “Kreacher can work the fields and tend the garden!”

Winky looked hopeful. “And Winky could care for the house and babies?”

Dobby grinned. “That is what Dobby is trying to say but we can’t rush Master Harry Potter sir. He will call. Dobby knows it.”

LV LV LV LV LV

Hestia watched through the spelled wall as her now lupine husband paced in the confined space. There was a part of her that admired the gracefulness of his stride and the almost regal way he held himself while transformed. He looked every inch the alpha he should be. Hestia blushed as she realized she was getting turned on.

“So, how’s our furry little friend doing?” Caradoc asked as he walked up.

Hestia turned towards him and smiled. “He’s pacing, but other than that he’s fine.”

Caradoc chuckled ruefully. “Well, that’s to be expected. If you’d gotten to me a couple of weeks earlier we could be testing my cure instead of this poor stopgap.”

“A couple of weeks ago we were still in Britain, not even together, and didn’t know you were alive,” Hestia returned. “How exactly did you escape? They said your home was all but razed to the ground.”

“I had warning wards set up a half a mile away from the house,” he explained. “So when Severus tripped them I had plenty of time to get away before he even thought of setting anti-apparition wards.”

“How did you know it was Severus?”

Caradoc smirked. “I didn’t at the time but later when I found out that he had patented the Wolfsbane potion that I created it was fairly obvious.”

Hestia looked confused. “When you left, why didn’t you take your notes?”

“I did,” Caradoc responded, tapping his temple. “I have it all up here. I figured they’d do what they always did and seal the house and set it on fire. I guess Snape decided to see what he could find before destroying everything. Oddly enough, I didn’t mind that he did what he did. At least some of the afflicted in Britain were able to benefit from my work. Too bad for him that it was only the first step and he never bothered to expand upon it. Good for us, though.”

“What do you mean?”

He gestured towards Remus. “I gave Remus Stage 2. He’ll find that he feels even better than with Severus’ Wolfsbane. Next full moon I plan to give him and the young boy in the room over there Stage 3 which will completely cure him if my research is correct.”

Hestia looked concerned. “And if it’s not?”

Caradoc shrugged. “Then it’s back to the drawing board. It’s not like I’m going to do anything to actually harm Remus. If the cure doesn’t work it will simply act as Stage 2 did, making him a little bit more human during the transformation. But I do have high hopes for him and Garfield.”

Hestia glanced over at the other wall. The young man inside looked more like a puppy than a vicious, snarling beast. In fact, he was currently playing with a ball. She found herself giggling at the scene in spite of herself.

Caradoc smiled sadly. “Yes, he is a bit of a clown, isn’t he? It’s a shame that he has no where else to go.”

Hestia’s first instinct was to be angry for the child. “Do his parents not want him since he was bitten?”

“His parents wanted him very much or they wouldn’t have stood between him and Greyback,” Caradoc explained. “They did not survive the encounter. One of the French Aurors was a friend of mine and knew I was close to a cure so sent him to me. Unfortunately, he is now an orphan. This lab is the only home he has had for the last three years.”

“The boy is French?” Hestia asked.

“No, he’s American, and heir to a rather impressive fortune. Still, he’s alone. Mr. Wayne has had his accountants handle Garfield’s finances so that he is well set for when he is of age and has tutors for him so his education doesn’t suffer.”

“Does he have any other contact? Other kids his age?”

“If the cure is successful we’ll probably arrange for him to go to a private school.”

Hestia’s brow furrowed. “So what you’re saying is that for the last three years the only human contact he’s had has been your lab and tutors? That’s no way for a young boy to grow up!”

Caradoc raised his hands in a surrendering gesture. “What were we to do? He has no other relatives and the cure wasn’t viable until just recently. If there was someone we could trust to take him for day to day living I would have set it up long ago. But how do you explain a child with lycanthropy to people who don’t even know about magic?”

Hestia’s shoulders slumped. “You don’t, and you’re right. You’d have to find another were or a magical couple willing to take him in.” She then blinked as realization hit her. “You want me and Remus to take him in! Honestly, Doc, we’ve only been married for a couple of days!”

“He’s a fourteen year old boy,” Caradoc wheedled. “He’s mostly self-sufficient and very well adjusted even for someone with his issues. And he and Remus already have something in common.”

“Just stop,” Hestia commanded holding up her hand. “This is not a decision I will even entertain without Remus so save your breath.”

“So you will at least think about it?” 

“Stop!”

What neither of them noticed was Remus looking from them to the younger wolf playing in the room across from him and back again with an almost human thoughtfulness to his features. Yes, it was something they would have to discuss when he could get out of this blasted room.

LV LV LV LV LV


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time marches on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Still not making any money

Chapter 10

“The world was on fire and no one could save me but you. It's strange what desire will make foolish people do. I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you. And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.” Chris Isaak Wicked Game

If Hermione were being honest with herself, she would admit that the last several days had been on autopilot. She was simply phoning her life in and even Professor MacGonagall pushing up some of the OWL testing hadn’t brought her out of her funk. Oh her friends had tried their best and even Ron had become somewhat tolerable with his staying out of her way, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

It was all ridiculous really. She knew that she would never have a chance with Harry, but why did it hurt so much? Perhaps it was that she never got her chance to say goodbye. Perhaps it was how casually it all ended, without as much as a by your leave. That would certainly be enough to make her mad.

But she wasn’t mad, just very, very sad. She hurt all the time and it took Lavender and Parvati to keep her moving through the day. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and disappear. It wasn’t like anyone would miss her. The only one that really mattered was gone.

“Miss Granger?” 

She looked up to see the test proctor for DADA looking at her.

“We’re ready for the practical if you are,” the aged wizard said not unkindly.

Hermione nodded and followed him into the room. As she passed through the doorway, she noticed that Draco Malfoy was standing there looking quite annoyed. The proctor turned toward her and looked a little sheepish. “I apologize for this, but it seems that Mr. Malfoy has insisted on showing his ability in a duel since he showed so poorly in the written exam. I tried to dissuade him, but he seems to believe that he can beat you who are the highest scoring in the exam.”

Hermione blinked and looked at him. “I took the written exam?”

The wizard sighed. “You’ve completed all your written exams and half your practicals. Pardon my asking, but are you well?”

Hermione shook her head and sighed. “I’m fine sir. Just a little out of it the last...what is today’s date?”

The proctor looked more than a little concerned. “Perhaps this isn’t such a good-“

“Oh please!” Draco snapped. “The little mudblood slut is just tore up over Potter giving his cock to some other piece of arse.”

Hermione felt something inside her shift and she looked at Draco. “Excuse me?”

Draco sneered. “Oh please, everyone’s been treating the poor little mudblood with kid gloves because she lost her precious boy-who-lived. Well don’t expect me to coddle you. I was promised a chance to prove that I can do what the tests say I should be able to do.”

Hermione absently noticed that the room was becoming sharper and a little clearer. She also became aware how much she wanted to see Malfoy’s supposed pure blood spread across the room in a fine mist. “Then by all means Malfoy,” she murmured in a Snape worthy drawl as she sketched a bow. “Let us begin.” 

It was only a few moments later that Draco was sent hurtling out of the door, taking pieces of said door with him. Hermione followed after him, magic seeming to fall off of her in waves of crackling electricity. She stepped up to his cowering and whimpering body. “Stand up,” she hissed as she kicked him in the side.

“Miss Granger that is enough!”

Her head of house’s shout brought Hermione back just enough for Draco to scramble away. She looked up at the concerned gaze of the interim headmistress and was about to respond before the proctor beat her to it.

“Mr. Malfoy provoked the reaction,” the proctor defended her. “He insisted on a duel as a last ditch to pull more than a dreadful and then when he saw Miss Granger he started taunting her. If it had been me he was talking like that to, he would have his remains shipped home.”

Hermione shook her head. “I’m not going to take their shite any more Professor. He or his goons come at me again, I won’t hold back.”

McGonagall looked at her with concern. “Miss Granger...Hermione...I know that there are things that can never be changed, but I would hate for you to throw your life away for something as inconsequential as -“

Hermione began laughing almost hysterically. “Inconsequential? That pillock and his friends have spent the last five years torturing Harry, Neville, Luna and myself for our entire Hogwarts years with the full endorsement of that sadist Snape and the lot of you bought into Dumbledore’s grape kool-aid that all was well when your eyes should have told you it was Hell on Earth! I’m done! They get in my way and I’ll put them in the ground!”

McGonagall was startled. “I...I never knew...I know it’s too late to offer any apology, but...”

Hermione shook her head as if to clear it. “It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters anymore. Not really.” The girl was absently surprised to find her Head of House’s arms around her a second later.

“I assure you that Harry wouldn’t want to hear you say that,” the professor whispered. “I know he hasn’t written you but imagine the trouble Mister Potter has gotten into without you there and being by himself without you there to sort it out for him.”

“He doesn’t need me,” Hermione half sobbed. “He’s got someone else to help him.”

“Hermione,” McGonagall sighed. “Harry will always need you. And are you going to leave that poor woman that was idiot enough to marry a Potter to deal with his impulsiveness on her own?”

“But...”

“Enough,” she gently chided. “Let us get you to a private room where you can compose yourself and then we can talk about getting you a new wand.”

It was then that Hermione looked down and realized that her hand was holding an about eleven and a half inch piece of charcoal. “Oh.”

McGonagall lead the witch away from the crowd of test takers that had been stunned into silence through the entire thing. 

Off to the side, Lavender looked at her boyfriend and asked, “Now do you see why we laugh at Padma’s assertions that she is Hermione’s equal?”

Dean blinked twice before replying. “After that display, I’d be hard pressed to say that Rowena Ravenclaw was her equal. We need to get a letter to Harry to fix this mess.”

Lavender nodded. “And hope it get’s there before Neville and Parvati’s howlers.”

LV LV LV LV 

Lana sat there stunned as the two teens opposite finished explaining the situation to her. She finally blurted out, “You’re married.”

“Yes,” Chloe said with a sheepish smile.

“To him.” Lana’s point was more accusatory than Harry was particularly comfortable with.

“Yes.”

“A Wizard,” that last bit came out as a bit of a growl.

“Which you haven’t explained how you know about us,” Harry commented.

“She was possessed by the spirit of a witch a few months back,” Chloe explained.

Harry groaned. “Which one?”

“Margaret Isabel Theroux,” Lana snapped.

“Ah.” Harry winced. “One of the few Sirius managed to tell me about. One of the Potter bad apples.”

“You don’t seem surprised,” Lana replied with a glare.

“I’ve had to fight a dark wizard that was supposed to have died when I was in diapers,” Harry explained. “Three times. It seems being an evil magic user comes with a chronic fear of death. Funny, I thought she would have come after someone in the family.”

“She did. My Mom’s maiden name was Potter.”

Harry blinked then laughed. “Well how do you do cousin? I apologize for our unruly relatives.”

Lana huffed and crossed her arms. “That’s it? Sorry for the inconvenience now move along?”

“What would you have me do?” Harry asked. “I could offer you money, but you’re already due it. Potters take care of our own. I could offer you a place to stay in our house, but you have your own place. You’re no longer possessed, so I can’t do anything there. I could talk to Ollie about getting you a good therapist, but that’s likely to get me hit if you have anything approaching my temper. So just what would you have me do?”

“Get upset!” Lana shouted. “Curse! Shout! Something! Anything!”

“And exactly what would it solve?” Harry asked in return. “In my home country, there are an entire species of magical beings that are treated as property. A man that is like my uncle can’t get a job because of an illness. People are trying to manipulate and kill me on a regular, almost annual basis. My best friend will forever be treated like a second class citizen because she’s the first in her family to be able to use magic. Murderers were able to stay out of prison simply because they had enough money to buy their way out. All of that because one manipulative arse believes he should be allowed to rule everyone around him like a god. I get over here and find another manipulative arse wants to do the same in the muggle world. I also find out that he has tried on multiple occasions to kill or injure my new wife’s friends and family. Family that I now know is some what distant blood kin to myself. In all of this, just what would ranting and railing accomplish?” 

“It would make me feel better,” Lana grumped.

“How about I talk to Lex about buying the Talon from him?” Harry offered.

Lana glared at him for a five count before responding. “He only bought it at my suggestion.”

“So it’s the assumed bribe then.” Harry’s grin took any sting out of the comment.

Lana rolled her eyes. “Alright, considering what you said, you’ve got a lot on your plate already. Adding my drama doesn’t do anything. At least tell me you have a plan to deal with what you have to face.”

“Actually,” Chloe sighed, “We’ve sorta been playing catch up. On the bright side, we bought the Granger place and will be moving there in a couple days and have at least one billionaire backing us.”

“Please don’t say Lex.”

“How’d you guess?” Harry chuckled at Lana’s whimpering. “Relax. Chloe was actually talking about Oliver Queen. I’m pretty sure Bruce is on board as well. And yes, I am working with Lex but keeping a very close eye on him. I need him to keep an eye on Lionel until we’re ready to take him down.” Harry snapped his fingers. “That reminds me, I need to send him a letter.” he summoned a quill and a piece of parchment and started writing out a draft.

Chloe blinked. “Lex? I thought we were going to wait a couple weeks for that.”

Harry looked up from where he was writing. “What? No, Lionel. Just to let him know that he got my attention.”

“But I thought he already had your attention,” Lana commented.

“He did, but he doesn’t know that.”

Lana Looked at Chloe. “Your husband is crazy.”

“Yeah but he’s cute so it balances out.”

LV LV LV LV 

Albus finally found himself in Los Angeles and was prepared for more questions when he saw the man at the Portkey registration desk only to be surprised by the man’s pleasant, “How may I help you today?”

Albus paused before replying, “I am in need of a portkey to Las Vegas to collect a wayward student.”

“Not a problem,” the man said genially as he looked under the desk. “I believe we have one here somewhere.”

Albus blinked. “You’re not going to ask me any questions?”

“Should I?” The man asked from under the desk. “Lets see... Lagos... Louisiana... Laramie... Lithuania.... Latka? What’s someone’s lunch doing down here? Las Cruces... Lexington... Louisville... Oops went too far...”

Albus was just about to ask if everything was alright when then man popped up and exclaimed, “Las Vegas! Here you go.” He pressed a ring of brightly colored plastic flowers in to the old Wizard’s hand. “I hope you enjoy your stay. According to the tag, it activates on the command Aloha!”

Before Albus could respond, he was jerked away. The man stood there gaping for a second before looking down at the rest of the artifacts under the table. “Either I took too many meds this morning,” the escapee from the mental asylum down the road muttered, “or I didn’t take enough. Perhaps I should go back.”

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore found himself on the rim of Kilauea looking down at a very active volcano. “Oh bother,” he muttered.

LV LV LV LV 

Many people had noticed that Arthur Weasley had been going around with a bit more spring in his step as of late. They had also noticed that several of the unattached Witches in the Ministry had been stopping by his office with offers of lunch or dinner that he was becoming more and more willing to accept. That some of these offers had come from more than one woman at a time and neither woman had been left out of sorts afterward when he’d accept both had caused more than one raised eyebrow. 

Still, as he had not been seen being inappropriate at any time and that there had been no complaints filed against him as well as Arthur’s usual impeccable professionalism never so much as wavered, his supervisors had nothing they could address with him. And in all honesty, if the man was getting some after all the years dealing with that harpy Molly Prewitt then more power to him.

Arthur was on his way out for the weekend when a young witch from Portkey registration came over. “Evening Mr. Weasley,” she said with a smile. “I was wondering if you might do a girl a favor and walk her home?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t I a little old for you my dear?”

“I haven’t the foggiest what you’re talking about Mr. Weasley,” the girl feigned. “I was just wanting someone to walk me home through a rough neighborhood and possibly offer dinner in reward for their generosity.”

“Of course,” Arthur said with the hint of a smile. “And nothing untoward is being offered.”

“I’d never dream of it,” the girl replied. 

Arthur sighed and offered his arm. “Far be it from me to leave a young maiden unaccompanied on her way home.”

As she led him through the streets of London, he had come to realize that she just may live in a rather dingy part of town. “Why don’t you have a floo connection?” He casually asked.

“I’m on the backlog due to ministry regulations and not being willing to pay a bribe,” she admitted. “Most times I apparate to just outside the office and back.”

“Oh, and why not today?” Arthur asked.

The girl shrugged. “I figure you know why, sir. I mean I’m willing, real willing if what I heard were true.”

Arthur sighed. “I believe I have developed a rather sordid reputation.”

“I believe admired may be the more accurate description,” The girl replied. “And if a dinner is all you want, I more than understand.”

“But what is it that you want?” Arthur asked, a bit of humor in his voice.

“Honestly?” At his nod, she looked thoughtful. “I want someone to spend the weekend with and have no expectations. Just a bed and meals and if we both feel up to it maybe a little fun here and there. Is that too much to ask?”

Arthur chuckled. “That actually sounds like a wonderful way to spend a weekend. Care for some company?”

She smiled at him. “I’d love some sir.”

LV LV LV LV

Draco stormed out of the school and down the road toward the Three Broomsticks. Once inside, he didn’t even pause as he flipped a coin at Rosemerta, grabbed a handful of floo powder and activated the floo shouting, “Grigotts Bank!”

The last three weeks had been nothing but one humiliation after another for the Prince of Slytherin. First being used as a human shield by Umbridge when Black attacked, then being robbed by Potter of the Black fortune that was his right, and now being humiliated by that cheating Mudblood bitch. No more. 

He went straight to a teller and demanded to be taken to the vault he held jointly with his mother. It took him all of seven minutes there to clean it out and leave the bank (something that the Goblins were quietly relieved about to be honest. Killing children is never good for business). His next stop was a portkey maker in Knockturn Alley for an illegal portkey out of Britain. As he flashed away, the little brat could be heard muttering, “I’ll prove myself in the only way that matters.”

LV LV LV LV

Lionel Luthor entered his study to find a rather sophisticated looking letter on his desk. Seeing it was addressed to him, the manipulative billionaire opened the envelope and scanned the contents casually. His eyebrow twitched as he instantly re-read it, unsure of what he was seeing.

Dear Lionel,  
Congratulations on getting my attention. I usually deal with those that have an actual sense of subtlety. Your up front delivery has left no question as to where I stand in your opinion and in its own way somewhat refreshing. I look forward to the day I can return the favor.  
Sincerely yours,  
Lord Hadrian James Potter

He looked up as he noticed Lex enter the room. “Do you know who sent this?” He asked holding the letter.

Lex walked over and looked down at the letter before giving a rather amused chuckle. “Wow dad. Way to move fast on pissing off one of our largest investors and new neighbor.” He moved over toward the tantalus and poured himself a scotch. “Even better is that we may have to spend money in defending against Wizards.”

Lionel scowled. “Figures a Wizard would be acting as if they were something that could get away with threatening me.”

Lex snorted. “Dad, it’s not just a wizard. It’s for all intents and purposes the wizard. You fired a gunshot across Harry Potter’s nose.” He sat down and sipped his drink, reveling in the confusion on his father’s face. “Defeated a dark lord when he wasn’t out of diapers? Called ‘The-Boy-Who-Lived’? Not ringing a bell? How about the young man you sent a electricity wielding assassin to take him out in Las Vegas?”

Lionel blinked. He had hired an assassin, but it was meant to be a test for Clark. “I didn’t hire her to attack this Lord Potter. I was...threatened by someone who was supposed to be in Vegas. It must have been mistaken identity.”

“And the fact that he was with Chloe Sullivan had nothing to do with it,” Lex snarked.

“He was with Miss Sullivan?”

Lex’s grin became absolutely predatory. “He’s actually married to her. Her name is now Chloe Potter and she has rather intimate access to a man that owns ten percent of Luthor Corp, Queen Industries, Wayne Enterprises and several other companies, making him the third richest person in America. A man I might add that you managed to piss off without actually meeting him.”

“Oh.” Lionel sat back and looked out the window. “You mentioned that he’s our new neighbor.”

“He bought the Granger property and is moving in this weekend.” Lex was obviously having the time of his life. “Did I mention that he is like the second coming to the Wizarding World and also managed to charm both Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen?”

Lionel’s scowl deepened. “You hadn’t.”

“Oops, silly me.”

LV LV LV LV

Helena stared at the new Potter property with some trepidation. Completely understandable since the last time that she had tried to dig up information on this Harry Potter, she had been attacked by lighting flinging peacocks. She shook her head and sighed. Karen was never going to let her live that one down. Still, she was actually reluctant to step foot on the property. It was like that feeling when you were little and your friends dared you to go up and ring the bell on that haunted house. 

Only haunted houses don’t really exist. Right? She blew out a breath and tried to regain control of herself. She was a woman of reason, raised by the two sharpest and most rational minds on her world. Everything had an explanation, even this feeling of dread that she felt every time she thought of going near the seemingly innocent looking house.

“Can I help you?”

Helena about jumped out of her skin and turned to face the person who addressed her. “Dear God, don’t sneak up on someone like that!”

She stopped and stared at the young man in front of her. More precisely a young Clark Kent. She momentarily forgot herself as a traitorous thought ran through her head. My he was quite a looker when he was back on the farm. Oh God, I’m drooling over my best friend’s father figure. Thankfully, she didn’t say either of those things out loud. Instead, she rather intelligently replied, “I’m sorta lost and was going to get directions from that house but I...” She looked back at the house then back toward Clark. “Do you get a funny feeling from that place?”

Clark grinned. “I used too until I met the new owners. I guess the place is one of those that the owners have to like you before you can get near it. Where are you heading?”

Helena blinked. “Huh? Oh, Metropolis. I uh think I took a wrong turn and I’m really low on gas.” For once, she was glad that she decided to go incognito instead of dressing up in her Huntress get up.”

Clark chuckled. “Well, unless you were heading by way of the airport then yeah, you missed a turn off about a quarter mile back. Where’s your car?”

“Bike,” she replied automatically. “It’s just down the road.”

“Well in that case I can get my father’s truck and give you and your bike a lift into town to the gas station and get you filled up.”

“Uh that’s not really necessary,” Helena quickly replied while trying (and failing) not to think about another type of riding she may want to do. She was getting mental whiplash from going between mental images of hot sweaty farm boy and chastising herself for lusting after her best friend’s cousin.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said with an easy smile. “You’d be surprised how often this kind of thing happens and it will keep Lionel Luthor from calling the police for another lost driver.”

Helena blinked. “That’s Lionel Luthor’s place?”

Clark shook his head. “Luthor’s is on the other side. That’s the Potter place. Formerly the Granger farm. Unfortunately, Lionel likes to think he owns the world. Now let’s go get my dad’s truck then get your bike.”

Helena smiled nervously. “Sure. Why not.” I’m so going to Hell.

LV LV LV LV

Jesse Chambers stepped into the terminal at Gotham International only to find Kate waiting for her. She made her way over and hugged her old friend. “It’s been far too long,” she whispered.

“You’ve always been welcome,” Kate replied as she returned her hug. “Now, would you like to go to my house to freshen up before a night on the town or do you want to just stay in for the night?”

“Stay in,” Jesse replied. “I have to be in Metropolis in a couple days to help Ollie finalize the purchase of Star Labs.”

Kate winced. “Metropolis may be a bad idea Jesse.”

Jesse rolled her eyes as they headed to Kate’s car. “I already know about Harry and told Ollie that us meeting may be a bad idea.”

“I was thinking more about Hestia, Padfoot and Moony being there,” Kate responded as she got in the car. “Along with Caradoc Dearborn.”

Jesse paused in shock before sliding in and buckling up. “Alright I need to know everything. How did Sirius get out? How did he and Remus get to Harry when I couldn’t and most importantly is that bastard Wormtail dead?”

Kate gave Jesse an all too familiar smile. “Well it all began two years ago when Sirius broke out of Azkaban to get revenge on Peter and save your son...”

LV LV LV LV

“So your name?” Renee Montoya asked cautiously as she drove towards the crime scene. 

“What about it?” Tonks responded from the passenger seat.

“What possessed your mother to name you Nymphadora?” 

Tonks snorted. “Family tradition. All her family has messed up names. Of course most of them are as crazy as a bag of cats, so maybe family traditions aren’t such a good thing.”

Renee shot a glance at her. “You’re not going to go crazy on me are you?”

Tonks snorted. “Nah, I went the other family tradition and went gay. My girl keeps me on the straight and narrow.”

Renee blinked. “That’s rather open of you. Aren’t you afraid of a backlash?”

“It’s not like I’m going to advertise it,” Tonks remarked. “Besides I think you’ll likely keep it under your hat.”

“What makes you think that?”

Tonks paused before answering. “Sasha says hi.”

Renee slammed on the breaks and swerved over to the curb before putting it in park. “Care to repeat that?”

Tonks took another deep breath and braced her for the explosion. “My girl is Sasha Bordeaux. When I mentioned you were my partner... She told me.”

Renee sat in silence for a second before hitting the steering wheel then hitting it again. “Damn.” She opened the door and got out. “Damn.” Tonks winced at the door being slammed. “Fuck. Shit. Damn. Mother Fuck!”

“Hey!” came a shout from down the way. “Watch your language! There are kids here!”

“I’m a fucking cop!” Renee ended up shouting at the person. “You want me to run you in for harassing a police officer!” She jerked open the passenger door and looked at Tonks. “Get out.”

“Lovely,” Tonks muttered. 

She heard Renee call in that she had gotten a call from a CI and would be delayed before leading Tonks to a bar. Shoving her into a booth she told the waitress two club sodas and sat opposite her partner. “You’re dating my ex and think to tell me that on the way to a fucking crime scene!” she hissed. 

Tonks groaned and shook her head. “Look it just came out and I know for a fact that it’s been over between you two for months, so don’t you go giving me guff for being the other woman.”

Renee winced and looked away. “Is she still on the job?” Renee’s voice was just above a whisper and Tonks could tell there was still a lot of concern for her former lover.

Tonks sighed. “No, but when we met she was.”

“She quit for you?”

“I didn’t ask her to.”

Renee looked absolutely miserable. “I should have.”

Tonks sighed and waved the waitress away. “Look, after our shift come by tonight. I know you and her need to clear the air.”

Renee glanced up and took in Tonks face. “Why?”

Tonks shrugged. “Like I said, you both need to clear the air and I don’t want a partner I can’t trust with the truth. The way you made it sound, there aren’t many on the force that will look at my preference favorably. I know I can’t be fired for it, but I’d also rather not take any shite.”

Renee shook her head. “This can not end well.”

LV LV LV LV

Batman was analyzing the crime scene with Gordon while they waited for the primary detectives to arrive. At first glance, it seemed to be the work of one of the crime families that were still fighting over the remains of Marconi’s syndicate falling to pieces. Of course when one looked closer, there was a certain...off feeling...As if something more was going on than was obvious at first glance. 

“This wasn’t about territory,” Batman growled to Gordon. “Neither Falcone nor Cobblepot gain anything from this. In fact they are both weakened.”

Gordon looked at the Batman with a concerned glare. “Could this be that Joker that’s been running around?”

Batman shook his head. “He’s been rather adamant about advertising his crimes. This one is meant to make both sides think the other did it.” He knelt down and picked up a partially burnt rose before bagging it. “I understand you have a new detective,” he said changing the subject.

Gordon nodded. “She and Montoya are going to be primaries on this case. Montoya called in that one of her CI’s had something for her and she would be delayed.”

Batman grunted as he continued to comb through the crime scene. “I may need her help with something in the near future. I have stumbled across a mystery and would like an outside opinion as to how much a danger some individuals may be.”

“And how would she be able to do that?” Gordon asked.

“She worked in the British Magical world and may be able to identify certain individuals.”

Gordon gaped. “How the Hell do you know that? Wait, of course you know that. You’re Batman. You know everything.”

“Not everything,” Batman conceded, “but enough to know when I need help. It’s not an immediate concern, but I will bring it by when I have photos of all the involved individuals.”

Gordon sighed. “I’ll give her a heads up. Try not to show up at her house unannounced. I’d rather not explain a vigilante being shot by an irate homeowner.”

“What I’ve read about Ms. Tonks doesn’t convey that impression,” Batman replied in a matter of fact manner.

Gordon shook his head as he saw the two detectives pull up. “I was referring to her partner, Sasha Bordeaux.” 

Batman blinked and realized that there may be a hole in his knowledge. To the Dark Knight, that was...distressing.

LV LV LV LV

Sirius was in bed with the most amazing woman he had ever met in his life. That they had met by chance and only because he hatched a mad cap scheme to get his godson out from under Albus Dumbledore’s thumb would have made Prongs howl with laughter. That he had yet to confess the truth to this woman with whom he was quickly falling in love however would have made Lily geld him. He looked at her sleeping face and debated for the seventh time in the last hour his happiness over Harry’s safety. Sure, he was no longer a wanted man, but the fact that he had faked his death would have repercussions to all involved.

“Want to talk about it?” the apparently asleep woman whispered as she opened her eyes.

“Want to talk about what?” Sirius asked evasively.

Carol sighed and turned closer to him. “Do you want to talk about whatever’s bothering you?”

Sirius tried not to melt into her eyes and confess everything. “What if I told you that I’m not the man you think I am?”

Carol smiled softly and gave him a gentle kiss. “You mean Alan Scott or Sirius Black?”

Sirius blinked. “You knew?”

“Not right away,” she admitted, “but I had my people do a background check on Alan Scott. They’re very good at their jobs and when the room you called me from was registered to one Hadrian James Potter, it wasn’t hard to connect the dots.” She pulled him close to her. “I’m not going to tell anyone and I can understand needing a fresh start. So I’ll call you whatever you want me to call you. Except Hal Jordan. Please don’t even joke about that name unless you never want me to do what we did about an hour ago.”

Sirius chuckled in spite of himself. “I always seem to fall for the brilliant birds.”

Carol grinned. “So I wasn’t your first?”

“Would you be upset if you weren’t?” Sirius asked.

She shook her head. “You know that you weren’t mine right?”

Sirius nodded. “Virginity is highly over rated.”

“So what should I call you?”

“I’m becoming more and more partial to Alan Scott to be honest,” the Marauder admitted. “A new name for a new life.”

She smiled and kissed him again. “Well then Mr. Scott, are we up for another round?”

Sirius leaned in for a kiss when his phone went off. He stifled a groan and check the caller ID. Seeing Harry’s name he looked Carol for a second. “I need to get this.” He opened it and replied, “Harry? What’s wrong?”

On the other end, a young woman’s voice answered. “Mr. Scott? This is Chloe. He asked me to give you a call. Harry got a couple letters and has been beating himself up about their contents. I’m hoping that you might know how to calm him down.”

Sirius sighed. “Damn Molly Weasley and her howlers. What did they say?”

“Well I don’t think either was from a Molly Weasley, but they mentioned someone named Hermione.”

Sirius blinked then slapped his forehead. “Tell Harry I’m on my way.” He hung up the phone and looked at Carol apologetically. “My godson needs me.”

“I take it that this is bad,” she hazarded. 

Sirius was already up and getting dressed. “He accidentally got married and forgot to tell the most important person in his life about it. Yeah, pretty bad.”

Carol whistled. “So is this best friend most important or...”

Sirius looked up from tying his shoes. “When the two of them saved my arse two years ago, I was certain they had started dating. They only got closer since. Most everyone around them thought of them as a couple with out the fun stuff.”

Carol groaned. “And everything has been happening so fast, no one has had a chance to take a breath let alone explain to those outside of the mess what had happened.”

“Got it in one,” Sirius sighed. “Unfortunately, it’s probably already leaked to the muck rakers so Miss Granger thinks he forgot about her.”

Carol groaned and got up, dressing herself. “Well, then let’s get going. You might want to call your friends and let them know as well.”

Sirius blinked. “Remus and Hestia were next on my list and what do you mean let’s?”

Carol snorted. “I mean I’m going with you and before you start to protest remember that you do not as of yet have a car.”

Sirius started and stopped several times before admitting, “I have no idea how to respond to that well reasoned bit of logic.”

Carol fastened her skirt and smirked. “The correct response is ‘Yes dear.’ Now get a move on Alan. Your godson needs you.”

LV LV LV LV LV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Well folks this makes three for three. Yes, We have completely eaten up my pad on this one as well and seeing that Meirha has gotten into a story that she is enjoying writing I have even lost my ready beta on my stories. I'm not saying that I'm not happy for her or that the story isn't good (I am very happy for her and the story is great) Just that I have to wait in line now. I promise I will get new chapters up here when I can. I just have no idea when that's going to be as they aren't written yet.


End file.
